


The three way

by HamilHam



Series: Fuck You Valentine [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Ice Play, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: This is the second chapter of Fuck You Valentine! Alexander and Thomas agree to the three way and they get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/George Washington, Thomas Jefferson/George Washington
Series: Fuck You Valentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939339
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	The three way

**Author's Note:**

> This got a lot longer than expected. However, I'm very happy with it! Some areas are a little rushed and I apologize for that. I'm not used to writing three-ways so please forgive me! Things aren't as accurate as they could be, but this was the best I could do! Please let me know what you think!

Alexander stared at the coffee machine, willing it to work faster so he could drink his problems away. He hadn’t slept well for the last few nights; he was too excited and nervous about what was going to happen today. Finally, after three months of waiting, him and Thomas were going to enjoy a night with their boss, George Washington. He was the one man who could fully control Alexander without having to touch him, it drove him crazy. He admired the man above all else, and having sex with him was a fantasy he thought he’d never experience. Once he started dating Thomas, he accepted the fact that it would never happen, and he was okay with that. He would give up all of his fantasies if it meant that he could be with the man he loved, no matter how annoying he was. However, all that changed on Valentine’s day.

Thomas decided that it was a good idea to start their fun at the office, putting Alexander into a humiliating position. That wasn’t the issue, no. They had both forgotten that there were cameras installed on their computers, and George had the pleasure of watching Thomas punish Alexander. He still thought about it sometimes and wanted to die. Sure, it was hot that George watched them, but he didn’t know at the time, and it was so fucking humiliating. He groaned a bit and covered his face to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks. He needed to stop thinking about it; he would have enough time to think about it tonight when George joined in on the fun.

“Are you okay, son?” Alexander jolted hard, then whipped around to look at George with wide eyes. 

“What?” He asked; perhaps a little too loudly judging by the slight wince George gave in response.

Alexander immediately relaxed at the feeling of George’s large, warm hand on his lower back. He wanted it to stay there, or go even lower; that would be nice. He didn’t want his boss to take his hands off of him. “I asked if you were okay. You seem to be on edge. Plus, the coffee has been ready for a good five minutes and you were just standing here with your face in your hands. Is there something wrong? Do we have to cancel tonight?” George asked quietly, clearly concerned.

Alexander’s eyes widened at that. He whipped around to face George fully and looked him right in the eye. “NO!” He yelled, much too loud.

George quickly grabbed Alexander’s hip, putting enough pressure on it to bruise. It was a clear warning to Alexander to calm down, which he immediately did. The last thing he wanted to do was piss George off, especially in front of everyone who was currently on break. “Shhh, not so loud. Do you want to tell me what has you so on edge?” George asked softly, crowding Alexander closer to the counter.

Alexander tried to think of a proper response, but all he could think of was how close George was to him, and how fucking good he smelled. However, another harsh squeeze to his hip had him immediately responding to the best of his ability, much quieter as well. “I-it’s nothing big. I’m just really excited and nervous about tonight. I didn’t sleep too well because of it. It’s all I’ve been able to think about, aside from work lately. Thomas and I have barely spoken about anything else.” He said sheepishly.

A coy smile spread across George’s lips and Alexander’s mouth went dry. The look in George’s eyes could only be described as hungry, and he wanted nothing more than to be the one to satiate that hunger. He bit his lip slightly as he looked into George’s eyes, waiting for his response with bated breath. He didn’t even think about what their position could look like to the others. “Good to know you’re excited about tonight, son. I can’t wait to show you how to behave properly.” He purred. 

Alexander could feel himself getting hard, which he tried his best to ignore. It didn’t really work, since he was basically pressed right against George, and the man’s warm hand was still on his hip. He swallowed hard, and nodded. “S-same… I can’t wait for you to teach me to be good, sir.” He said softly.

George chuckled, then gave his hip one more squeeze. He then reached around Alexander, pressing him against his body as he did something with the coffee machine. Alexander couldn’t move, and he was sure George could feel his erection pressing against him. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he placed his hands into his pockets awkwardly; anything to avoid the urge to bury himself in George’s arms. They were in the break room after all, not that their current position was much better. Most people learned to just ignore the weird antics of others in the office, so there wasn’t too much to worry about, he hoped. “S-sir?” He asked.

“Hold on, I’m just helping you with your coffee. You seemed a little too distracted, and I don’t want you to burn yourself. You didn’t move, so I’m just going to work around you.” George purred into his ear. 

Alexander nodded and took a deep breath. Big mistake. He got a good whiff of George’s scent, sending more blood rushing south. He could feel his dick twitch, and he was sure he wasn’t the only one who felt it. He held his breath and closed his eyes as he waited for the torture to end. If this went on any longer, he was sure he would start rutting up against George. That was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

Thankfully, George seemed to take pity on him. He pulled away enough to leave some space between them. He held Alexander’s mug in his hand, but he didn’t hand it to him yet. Instead, George took a long sip from it, then sighed happily. “That’s a good coffee. I have half a mind to keep it for myself, but I think you need it a little more than me, don’t you?” He asked.

Alexander followed the movement of George’s throat when he swallowed, then he looked up at George. “I-I… Uh… Yes?” He asked, at a loss for what to say. 

George chuckled, then reached forward and boldly cupped Alexander’s crotch. He squeezed it hard, using his body to hide what he was doing from the room. “Yes what?” He purred into Alexander’s ear. 

Alexander sucked in a sharp breath and curled over George’s hand slightly. He rested his forehead on George’s arm as he fought the urge to roll his hips into George’s hand. He had a painful grip on Alexander’s bulge and he didn’t want to make it worse, no matter how tempting it was. “Y-yes sir!” He hissed. 

George then let go, much to Alexander’s relief. He ran his fingers up Alexander’s side, then stroked his cheek. “Don’t forget to be on time tonight, Alexander. Tardiness will not be tolerated. For every minute you’re late, you will have an extra ten swats on top of what you’re already getting. Do you understand?” George purred into his ear.

Alexander leaned into George’s touch and nodded. He wouldn’t be late, no matter what. He didn’t want to disappoint George. “Yes sir.” He said softly.

George nodded, then pulled away. He handed the coffee to Alexander and smiled softly. “See you tonight, Alexander. Don’t work too hard.” With that, George left.

Alexander took a shaky sip of his coffee, then composed himself. He headed to his office to work. If he started now and didn’t take a break, he could get everything done  _ and  _ be on time! He couldn’t be late, not even by a second!

\--

Shit, shit,  **_shit!_ ** He was late, and he was in so much fucking trouble. Not only was he just late, he was a whole fucking  _ hour _ late! George told him that he would get ten swats per minute he was late. He was sixty minutes late, which meant he would get six hundred swats. He was going to fucking  _ die.  _ Sure, he had a tolerance for pain, but that was a little much! Alexander ran down the halls, not giving himself time to think of an excuse for what he did, that would just make things worse. All he could do was tell the truth and take what was coming to him. If he tried to make something up, it would only serve to piss off not only George, but Thomas too. He was wasting both their time, and he knew that neither would stand for it, though he might be standing for a while himself if George had anything to say about it.

Alexander skidded to a stop in front of George’s office, then knocked frantically. He didn’t bother to fix up his appearance, it wouldn’t matter soon anyways. His clothes were likely coming right off and his hair would become more of a mess, so there really wasn’t any point in trying to look good for them. He quickly walked in when he was told to, only to come face to face with the cold expressions of both George and Thomas. Alexander swallowed hard and gave them an innocent little smile. “U-uh… Hi…?” He asked, wishing he had something better to say.

Thomas crossed his arms and raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Alexander. “Hi? That’s all you have to say? We have been waiting for this day for a long time; we barely slept! You show up a whole fucking hour late and all you have to say is hi!?” Well, someone was angry.

Alexander quickly put his hands up to try and appease him. “I know, I know! I’m really sorry! I was so excited and nervous that I didn’t sleep, then I got so stuck on my work to stay awake that I lost track of time! I should have set an alarm, I’m really sorry.” He said, then looked at George to extend the apology to him as well.

Apparently that did nothing, as George just leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at him, just as unimpressed as Thomas was. “What did I say would happen if you were late?” He asked, not commenting on his apology.

Alexander swallowed hard and looked at the floor. He felt like a child getting scolded by his father and he hated it. He fiddled with his shirt and blushed hard, trying to ignore Thomas’ piercing glare. “Y-you said… You said I would get more if I was late.” He said, trying to be as vague as possible.

George tapped his finger on the desk impatiently, causing Alexander’s heart to pound. George was getting more and more annoyed with him, which didn’t bode too well. “More what? Be specific Alexander. I want you to tell both Thomas and I exactly what is coming to you.” He said.

Alexander bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot. Despite the embarrassment of the situation, he was starting to get hard. He hated how much this was turning him on. He pulled his shirt down a little to hide his growing problem. “I… Uh… You said… Um…” He blushed harder and took a deep breath.

“You said that tardiness wasn’t to be tolerated. I would get ten swats for each minute I was late added onto the total you were already planning on giving me.” He said and shuffled a little more.

Thomas gaped at Alexander’s words, then looked at George with wide eyes. “What?” He asked, shocked.

George nodded, seeming rather pleased with Alexander’s answer. “Very good. Now, how late are you?” He asked, ignoring Thomas’ shock for now.

Of course George would ask that. Alexander groaned and looked up at George through his eyelashes. “An hour....” He mumbled.

George nodded and tapped the table once more. “How many minutes is that, Alexander?” He asked.

Alexander shifted a little more, then scrunched up his shirt slightly. He was so fucking screwed. “S-sixty…” He choked.

George smirked slightly at Alexander. “Mhmm, yes it is. Now, tell me Alexander. If you’re sixty minutes late, how many swats are you going to get on top of the punishment I was already going to give you?” He asked.

Alexander looked at Thomas slightly, hoping that maybe he could be a little help. He seemed shocked at what was going on, so maybe he would stand up for Alexander. At least, he hoped he would. Sometimes Thomas liked to do the exact opposite of what Alexander hoped for. He took a deep breath and blushed harder. He felt tears sting his eyes, but he forced himself to not let them show. “I… I’m going to get six hundred swats, sir…” He tried to be strong when he spoke, but it came out much quieter than he’d hoped.

George opened his mouth to speak, but Thomas beat him to it. “I’m sorry, but did you just say  _ six hundred!? _ What the actual fuck!?” Thomas asked loudly, sounding appalled.

Alexander could feel relief flooding his system and his soft smile showed it. He looked at Thomas lovingly and bit his lip to prevent himself from professing his undying love to the man. Yes, he was annoying as hell sometimes, but he had his moments! He looked at George and deflated at the annoyed look on his face. Even Thomas can’t help him now, that much was abundantly clear. “Yes, he said six hundred. Is there a problem?” George asked in a tone that sent shivers down Alexander’s spine.

He quickly turned back to Thomas and shook his head, trying to get him to stop. He appreciated the help, but it was clear that Thomas would just make it worse; if not for Alexander, then for himself. The last thing he wanted was for Thomas to get in trouble for him. However, Thomas just ignored Alexander and stood up, using his height to tower over George. He was clearly trying to intimidate the man. “Is there a  _ problem?  _ Of fucking  _ course _ there’s a problem! You want to hit him  _ six hundred  _ times,  _ on top  _ of the number you already have planned! That’s a little much for being late!” He yelled.

As much as Alexander loved Thomas and appreciated his help, he didn’t want to be the reason he was in trouble. But before he could move to try and calm Thomas down, George just chuckled, his tone just as cold as before. “Sit down, Thomas. I never said Alexander would get all six hundred right now. I’m not that cruel.” He said.

That seemed to take the wind right out of Thomas’ sails. He blushed a little and slowly sunk into his seat. “Oh, I see. In that case, please excuse my outburst. I was just a little taken aback is all.” He said.

Alexander groaned a little, though he was glad to hear he wouldn’t get it all in one go. That made him relax a little more. He turned to George and blushed a little. “I’m sorry sir. I’ll make sure not to be late anymore. I understand my punishment.” He said, trying his best to get some brownie points.

George turned to Alexander and crossed his arms. “Daddy.” He said curtly.

Wait… What? Alexander stared at him like he was crazy, and he could see Thomas sporting a similar expression. What the hell did George mean? “I-I’m sorry sir… What?” He asked, completely caught off guard.

George stood up slowly, towering over Alexander. He walked closer to him, and Alexander had to fight the urge to back up. He had to stand his ground if he wanted to maintain at least some control in this situation. He looked up at him and bit his lip when George was practically pressed against him, looking down at him with his piercing gaze. “Call me Daddy when we’re alone, Alexander. When we are doing our jobs, you call me sir or George. I will call you son or Alexander. But when we are doing this,” George ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair, then yanked his head back hard. “You are to call me Daddy. Do you understand me, baby boy?” George growled.

Alexander yelped, just barely hearing Thomas’ gasp of shock. He looked up at George with wide eyes and realized that shit just got real. He swallowed hard and tried to nod, but instantly regretted it. George just tugged on his hair harder, forcing Alexander to crane his neck uncomfortably. He instantly grabbed George’s shirt for support, clinging to it with his fists. “Y-yes! Yes I understand!” He gasped.

George tugged a little more, causing Alexander to hiss in pain and pull slightly on his shirt. “Yes what?” He asked.

Alexander sucked in a deep breath, trying not to pull on his hair anymore. “Daddy! Yes Daddy! Please, I’m sorry Daddy! I’ll be a good boy!” He gasped, trying to get George to stop.

George immediately loosened his grip on Alexander’s hair, then stroked it away from his face. He then placed his warm hand on Alexander’s cheek, which he quickly nuzzled, welcoming the comforting gesture. It was likely the last he would receive for a while that night. “There’s my good boy, I knew you would understand. Now, do you think it’s about time we start your punishment?” George asked softly.

Alexander bit back a groan and just nodded. It was better to just get it over with, rather than prolong the inevitable. If he was good and took it, maybe he would get a treat for it! He looked up at George and tried to look as sweet as he could. “Y-yes Daddy… Please punish me…” He said softly.

George chuckled softly, sending sparks of pleasure right down to Alexander’s dick. Fuck, he could get off on his voice alone! “Very good. Do me a favour and get that chair and place it in front of the desk.” George pointed to the chair in question.

It was a straight backed chair with no arms on it, better suited to what they were planning to do than the swivel chair Thomas used with him. He swallowed hard and walked to the chair to grab it, sparing a glance at Thomas, only to pause for a brief moment. Thomas was doing his best to hide the obvious tent in his pants and his blush, which he was doing a very poor job at hiding. Apparently, Thomas really liked to watch. He bit his lip and grabbed the chair quickly and set it down in front of the desk. He didn’t know exactly how George wanted it, so he left that up to him to fix. He looked over at Thomas again and blushed harder. God, the thought of Thomas watching their boss spank him was almost too much. He squirmed a little and turned away, trying to push that thought to the back of his mind. It wasn’t like Thomas didn’t just fuck his brains out the other night, after all. There really wasn’t much to be embarrassed about, Thomas had pretty much seen and done it all.

Once the chair was where George asked him to put it, he took a step back. “Do you want me to angle it or…?” He asked.

George shook his head and gave Alexander a warm smile. “No, that’s okay. I’ll take it from here. Just enjoy a moment of freedom.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then watched with bated breath as George moved the chair the way he wanted it. Once it was placed properly, Alexander groaned. Of course that’s how he would want it… The left side of the chair was facing the desk, and the right side was facing Thomas. That meant that Thomas would have a perfect view of his ass as George had his fun. Why didn’t he even think that George would do that? He blushed harder as George sat in the chair and smirked up at him. “I said I was going to teach Thomas how to properly take care of you, didn’t I? How can I do that if he doesn’t have the best view he can?” He purred.

Alexander chewed on his lip. Unable to find any words to respond with. He just looked at Thomas and almost smacked him. Any positive feelings he felt for him earlier were gone. Thomas was sitting there, smirking at him. He glared at him slightly and tried his best to flip him off as discreetly as he could. He couldn’t wait to beat his smug ass. Of course he would enjoy this.

“Alexander, did you just flip Thomas off?” George asked in a falsely sweet voice.

Alexander jolted and turned to George, eyes wide. He could lie about it, but he really didn’t want to make him any angrier. “I… Um… Yes…” He said and looked down at the floor with a cute little pout. 

Thomas snorted in response, but immediately sat up straight when George sent him a nasty glare. At least Alexander wasn’t the only one pissing him off at the moment. “Why did you do that?” He asked.

Alexander blushed a little more and shuffled from foot to foot. He clasped his hands behind his back and shrugged a little. “I’m not entirely sure… I got a little angry because he was smirking at me after defending me. I got a little overwhelmed about the situation I think… I’m sorry.” He said, only looking up at the end.

George nodded along with Alexander’s words. “Well, I appreciate your honesty. I will let it slide this time, but I don’t want you two fighting tonight. Thomas, don’t take so much enjoyment from this. Yes, Alexander is getting punished, but you need to learn from it. Try not to push him too much.” George said, his tone soft when speaking to Alexander and sharper when speaking to Thomas.

Thomas huffed a little, then nodded. “Yes sir.” He said curtly.

George raised an eyebrow and looked at Thomas. “What did I say about calling me sir?” He asked.

Alexander looked up quickly, then shared a look of confusion with Thomas. Were they  _ both _ supposed to call George daddy? If so… Did that mean that Thomas had a lot less control in this situation than he originally thought? This brought a small amount of joy to Alexander, but he was wise enough not to let it show. He didn’t want to get in trouble for it. 

“Um… That it’s for work?” Thomas asked slowly.

George nodded along. “I know I said it to Alexander, but it applies to you as well. Now, what are you supposed to call me, Thomas?” He asked.

Thomas swallowed hard, any remains of his amusement gone. “G-George?” He asked, clearly hoping that would be enough.

George shook his head, his gaze hardening once more. “Do I have to come over there, Thomas?” He asked.

Thomas quickly shook his head and sat up straighter. “No Daddy, sorry!” He said, blurting it out.

Alexander couldn’t explain how amazing it was to hear Thomas call George daddy. All he knew was that he wanted; no, he needed to hear him say it again. “Good boy. See, it’s not that hard. Both of you are to call me Daddy when addressing me in bed. Is that understood?” George asked.

“Yes Daddy.” They both said as if they spent hours practicing it together. 

That seemed to satisfy George enough. He smirked a little and looked at Alexander, then parted his knees wider than before. He reached out and hooked his fingers into Alexander’s belt loops and pulled him closer so he was standing between his legs. George then pushed his thighs together so that they were pressed firmly against Alexander’s legs, not allowing him the slightest inch to move around. Once he was sure Alexander wouldn’t move, he removed his fingers from the loops of Alexander’s pants, then placed his warm hands firmly on Alexander’s hips, far enough back that he could cup his ass if he chose to do so. “Good boy. Now, I think it’s about time that we start this, don’t you?” He asked.

Alexander moved with Thomas then blushed more when he was standing between George’s legs. He instinctively placed his hands on George’s shoulders to steady himself, even though he wasn’t at risk of falling. He still felt slightly off balance, so this was the best way to feel steady. He bit his lip a little more then nodded along to his words. It was better to get the worst part over with, so that he didn’t have to anticipate it anymore. “Yes Daddy.” He said quietly, even though he didn’t want to speak at all.

George smiled a little at Alexander and squeezed his hips gently. “You’re being such a good boy Alexander. Keep it up and I might just give you a treat before I plan to.” He purred.

Alexander felt some of the weight leave his shoulders at that. He relaxed a little and smiled down at George, making a note to himself to behave as much as he could. “Really?” He asked.

George nodded and used his left hand to grab Alexander’s ass and pull him closer. He cupped his erection with his right and gave it a nice, firm squeeze. “Really. You’ll be a good boy for Daddy, right? You will do as I say and not fight too much, right?” George asked.

Alexander moaned and leaned into the touch, hearing the gasp of excitement from Thomas. It was interesting to hear how much Thomas was enjoying this, even if he wasn’t being touched. “Y-yes Daddy… I’ll be as good as I can.” He moaned.

George nodded, then gave his erection one more firm squeeze. He then pushed Alexander to stand up properly, then undid his belt. He then undid the button of his pants as he looked into his eyes and pulled down the zipper. “You ready?” He asked.

Alexander nodded, then reached down to pull his pants down. He wanted to have the control for when they came down, and he assumed George was going to make him do it anyways. However, despite what he thought, George grabbed his hands quickly, pulling them away from his pants. “What are you doing, Alexander?” George asked.

Alexander immediately stopped moving and didn’t try to fight back against George’s hold. He was clearly doing something he wasn’t supposed to do, which wasn’t good for him. “I-I was going to pull them down for you so that I would be ready…” He said softly, eyes wide.

Alexander was worried that George would get mad at his response, but he just smiled instead. “That’s for me to do, baby boy. You don’t get to control what happens, or when it happens. That will be all up to me. I appreciate you trying to help and be a good boy, but I want you to just let me do everything. You have no control here, alright?” George asked.

Alexander felt like a little kid and he hated it. He knew this was what George was trying to do, and it was infuriating that it was working so well. He didn’t love it, but he didn’t truly hate it, judging by how hard he was. However, he wouldn’t want this as an everyday thing, that was for sure. “Y-yes Daddy. Sorry…” He said softly and looked down with a cute little pout.

George chuckled and lifted Alexander’s chin enough so that he could look into his eyes. “It’s alright, baby boy. Can I give you a kiss?” He asked, then looked at Thomas as well for confirmation.

They hadn’t really gone over their boundaries, which they probably should have. It would save them the trouble of stopping a scene in order to go over it. However, they were never the type of people to do things the easy way. Or at least Thomas and Alex weren’t. Maybe they were rubbing off on George? 

Alexander looked over at Thomas as well, then saw a small smile and a slight nod. That was all he needed. He turned to George and beamed at him. “Yes please.” He said, excited to be able to finally feel George’s seemingly soft lips on his. 

George seemed to be just as happy as Alexander was. He pulled him down and pressed a feathery soft kiss to his lips, just pressing enough so that he could keep Alexander’s against his own. He then pulled away and gently guided Alexander over to his right side. “There we go. Now, let’s get you over.” He said.

Alexander moved with him and blushed. However, before he could bend over, George stopped him. “Wait, I almost forgot. You should take your shoes off, that way your pants don’t get caught around your ankles if you kick more than you should.” George said.

Alexander stopped moving the moment George pushed him up again. He quickly kicked off his shoes and nudged them out of the way. Once they were off, Georg guided him over his knee and helped him get into position. Once he was settled down, he noticed that he was further off the ground with George than he had been with Thomas. With Thomas, he could at least touch the floor with his hands to hold his upper body up, but with George he couldn’t. He had to grab the legs of the chair to hold himself steady.

George had also pulled hum further over his knee than Thomas had, causing his ass to be at a higher point than before. Unfortunately this meant that Alexander’s feet were once again dangling in midair, unable to touch the ground no matter how much he tried to stretch to do so. It made him feel so small and vulnerable, which was what George was likely looking for. He blushed harder and let his hair cover his blush. Thomas really would have a great view from where he was sitting. He would see literally everything Alexander had to offer.

George rubbed Alexander’s ass slowly, then readjusted him slightly. “Are you comfortable? You will be in this position for a while and I want to make sure the blood isn’t rushing to your head too much.” George said softly.

It was clear they were taking a small break in the scene to adjust for comfort. Alexander nodded and looked up slightly at him. “I’m okay, I’ll let you know if I need to move slightly. I think this is fine though.” He said.

George nodded, then patted his ass. “Lift your hips for me. It’s time for these to come down.” He said.

Alexander blushed a little more and did his best to lift his hips, though not much happened since his feet were currently dangling in the air. Apparently that was enough for George though, as he was easily able to tug Alexander’s pants down to his knees. Now all he had covering him were his boxers. Maybe George would leave them up for him for a bit when they spoke about safe words?

Nope, George didn’t seem to want them on either. George just gave Alexander a false sense of security, then pulled Alexander’s boxers down to meet his pants. It happened all too fast, and before Alexander knew it, he could feel the cool air of the office on his more sensitive parts. He blushed hard and gripped the chair as he could feel both Thomas’ and George’s gaze on him. He then gasped loudly when he felt George’s warm hand rest on his right cheek, then slowly rub circles on his skin. He traced down the cleft of Alexander’s ass, causing him to arch his back involuntarily when he got close to his balls. He skipped past them to trace down his thigh, then pulled slightly to part his legs a little. 

Once George was happy with Alexander’s position, he rested his hands over Alexander’s back, leaving him completely on display for them both. “Alright, so I’m going to go over the events of what will happen to you, but first we need to set up boundaries. I don’t plan to go so hard that you will need to tell me to stop, but I don’t know your limits. I for one prefer the traffic light system when I’m doing a spanking. Are you two familiar with it?” George asked.

Alexander could only assume that George was looking at Thomas since he couldn’t exactly make eye contact with him. That, or he was staring at Alexander’s ass; a thought he was trying not to think of. Sure, they were about to fuck, but he was currently very vulnerable, yet having a very serious conversation. “I'm vaguely familiar with it. It’s not something I’ve ever used, but I read about it before…” Alexander muttered, then moved slightly so he could see as much of Thomas as he could between his slightly spread legs.

It wasn’t too hard to see Thomas, since he was leaning back in the chair at this point. He could see part of his face and the rest of his body, albeit upside down. It looked like Thomas shook his head in response to George’s question. “I haven’t heard of it. I’m rather new to the community, so I’d imagine Alexander knows more than me. I know just enough that there needs to be some kind of safe word, or I guess a system in place like the traffic light system in order to ensure the safety of both people involved. I know that there also needs to be aftercare at the end of a scene.” Thomas said.

Alexander was surprised to learn that Thomas didn’t know too much about the whole thing. He probably just read up on what toys could be used, then went out and bought them on Valentine’s day. Alexander himself had been in some mild BDSM relationships before, but nothing too major. He knew just a bit about it, probably only slightly more than Thomas. He had heard about sub-space before, but never really looked into it or explored it. He’d never had a Dom that was skilled enough to help him explore it either. 

George cleared his throat and nodded. “Alright, I’ll go over it with both of you. Alexander, if this sounds a little repetitive, I apologize. I would rather we all be on the same page, so if you already know all this, please be patient.” George said.

Alexander shook his head, trying his best to ignore his position so that he could concentrate on the conversation at hand. “I don’t mind. I would rather be on the same page as well, so that there are no misconceptions or miscommunications at play.” He said.

George patted his back in appreciation, then rubbed the same spot comfortingly. He clearly knew that Alexander was humiliated, which was exactly what he wanted. It was part of his punishment, after all. “So the traffic system is rather simple. I don’t like to use it in bigger scenes, as you may be too far gone to be able to give me a colour, or I might mistake the colour for a different word, especially if you’re gagged. That’s where I prefer using safe words, and reading your body language. When there is one recognized safe word rather than three colours, I can focus on hearing that word, and that word alone. Once I hear it, I can immediately end the scene. But with a simple scene such as a spanking, this system can be useful. If I ask you for a colour, you will tell me one of the three options.

Green is for go, of course. You would say that if there are no issues at hand; basically if you are feeling pain, but desperately need me to slow down or stop. If you’re just in pain from the spanking, then you will still say green. This is a punishment after all. However, if it’s starting to be more than you can handle, or if I’m going way too hard for you, then you will say yellow. That means I need to stop so we can discuss what’s going on. We can choose to start again, with me being a little more gentle.” George paused and looked at Thomas and Alexander.

“Are you two following along so far?” He asked.

Thomas nodded once more. “So basically, someone will say green even if they’re in a lot of pain and crying if they know they can handle more. Yellow is when it’s starting to become too much, but they can still take more. They just need to stop and regroup with you to make sure that everyone is on the same page and things don’t get pushed too far?” Thomas asked.

George nodded along with Thomas’ words. “Yes, that’s exactly it. Are you following along Alexander?” George asked.

Alexander nodded and let out a soft sigh. He was learning more from this than he had from his brief research. “Yes I am. I read that yellow was just for ‘slow down’, so I’m glad you went over this with us. I’m pretty sure I know what red means, but I would rather you explain it in the way you know it to be.” He said softly.

George hummed and nodded. “There are a lot of misconceptions and misinformation about BDSM on the internet. You can’t just click the first link and treat it like a bible. You have to do some proper research, which I’m glad you two seem to be willing to do. Anyways, red pretty much speaks for itself. That means stop, no more. The scene ends immediately, no questions asked. After care starts immediately to make sure everyone involved is okay. Then once that’s done, we can discuss why red had to be used, just like a safe word.” George said.

Thomas and Alexander nodded along, though Thomas had to go and open his big mouth, dragging out Alexander’s humiliation. He wanted to punch the asshole, even if it was good to be asking questions. “So do you always use the traffic light system during a spanking scene?” He asked.

George hummed and shook his head. He reached down and ran his nails over Alexander’s ass, causing him to jerk and shiver. “Not every time. Only during the more intense ones, or when I’m starting scenes with a new partner. After a while, I learn how to tell which scenes I need it for, and how much my sub can take. However, if the sub chooses to use it during a lighter scene, I will follow through with it. This is a two way street; the sub needs to have just as much control over how a scene goes as the Dom does, but in their own way.” George said.

Alexander relaxed a little at that and licked his lips. He relaxed slightly at George’s touch, slowly getting used to being on display. He would have to, after all. It was pretty clear that he wouldn’t have his pants back on properly for a while, no matter how much he wanted them back. “Any more questions?” George asked.

Alexander shook his head, then sighed in relief when he saw Thomas do the same. Apparently he was done with dragging out Alexander’s suffering, something he was grateful for. However, he was now faced with the fact that he was about to be in a world of pain. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for it by squeezing the chair legs and relaxing the rest of his body. Being too tense wouldn’t do him any good, after all.

“Alright, good. Now, Alexander I’m going to give you one hell of a spanking. If you need me to stop, don’t wait for me to ask for a colour. Say yellow, or red if it’s already gone too far. We will go straight to after care if you need. However, if you can take the entire spanking then we will move on to the next stage. I will comfort you for a bit while you calm down, then you will go back over my knee. I will stretch you and insert a plug. This will keep you in check. I will then put a ring on you, and then we will move on to the next steps. We will go over those when we get there, alright?” George asked, while he kept running his nails over Alexander’s skin.

Alexander couldn’t think about what the next steps would be. What more could George have planned for him? He breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the feeling of George’s nails tickling his skin. “Y-yes Daddy.” He said, signaling that he was ready to fall back into the scene.

George placed his warm hand on Alexander's ass once more and smiled softly. “Good boy. Alright, I’m going to start now. We will do a warm up, then I will get down to business. I will tell you when I start to do the 300. Throughout this spanking, I will be giving Thomas tips on how to better take care of you.” He said warmly.

Alexander groaned a little when he realized what that meant. George would be casually talking to Thomas as he spanked him, almost like it was a normal thing. The thought of that sent a spark of pleasure down to his dick once more, causing him to twitch against George’s thigh. He prayed silently that George didn’t feel it, but the slight squeeze on his ass told him that George felt it. He sighed a little and nodded, having no choice but to agree. “Y-yes Daddy.” He said, hoping that the treat he could get would be worth it.

Alexander could see Thomas straightening up slightly, clearly getting ready to watch closely. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, getting ready for the first hit. George said it was a warm up, so it wouldn’t be that bad, right? 

Wrong. When George brought his hand down for the first smack, it was a lot harder than any of the swats Thomas had ever given him. Alexander jolted against George and let out a strangled yelp, shocked at how painful it was. He quickly turned his head and looked up at George with wide eyes. “I thought you said this was a warm up!?” He squawked indignantly. 

Apparently Thomas was just as shocked as Alexander was, as he was sitting up straight now, looking slightly concerned. “How the fuck was that a warm up swat?” He asked, horrified.

George looked at them both, rather unimpressed. He rubbed Alexander’s stinging ass and looked down at Alexander. “That’s a warm up swat for what you have coming. I’m not a light spanker, baby boy. It would be cruel of me to hit you any lighter; you need to be properly ready for what’s to come. Alright?” He asked, then looked at Thomas as well.

Alexander felt his heart sink and he groaned slightly. Of course George had a heavy hand when it came to spanking. He was a man that didn’t half ass anything. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the chair legs. It wouldn’t do him any good to protest anymore, especially since he wanted to be a good boy for his Daddy. “Alright… S-sorry Daddy, I was just shocked. That’s not the type of warm up I’m used to.” He said with a blush.

Thomas seemed to deflate as well, since he sat back again and chewed on his lip nervously. “I trust you…” He muttered, though he was still clearly worried.

George chuckled softly and rubbed Alexander’s ass a little more. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. Though not all spankings you get from me will be this hard, so don’t expect this every time. If you have to kick, I won’t be mad. Just don’t try to move too much, or reach back. I don’t want to hurt you by hitting you where I shouldn’t. If you think you might, reach for my hand and hold it. Also if you do end up kicking, try to keep your feet at knee level or below. If you know you can’t, you can ask me to trap your legs. I would appreciate you doing that, rather than kicking too much. I will of course give you a few chances if you make a mistake, I don’t want you to feel like you can’t mess up. So don’t be too anxious; this is going to be worse than anything Thomas has ever given you.” He said softly.

Alexander felt himself relax a little more. He felt better knowing that he could mess up and not face too many consequences. At least he knew he had some wiggle room, literally. “O-okay Daddy. Thank you… I’m ready now.” He said and closed his eyes tightly once more.

George chuckled and patted his ass, then raised his hand up high. “That’s my boy.” He said, then slapped Alexander hard once more.

This time, Alexander was more used to it. He was able to take the next ten without reacting too strongly. He couldn’t hold back his groans and whimpers, but he wasn’t yelling like he did on the first one, which was an improvement in his eyes. However, once he got used to the pattern, George aimed for the lower part of his ass and the tops of his thighs where he was more sensitive. Those swats earned soft cries of pain from Alexander, some louder than the others. He did his best to stay still, all but forgetting Thomas was in the room. That was until George decided to start talking. “You have to be harder on Alexander if you want to make sure he behaves, Thomas.” He said.

Thomas made a small sound as if to protest, but wisely stopped when George smacked Alexander slightly harder in a warning. This earned a loud cry from Alexander who wasn’t too happy to be punished for Thomas’ stupidity, though he was smart enough not to say anything about it. Alexander didn’t want to be punished anymore than he already was, after all. “I… Yes Daddy… I thought what we had was just fine. I guess I was wrong.” Thomas said softly.

George let out a loud snort and slapped Alexander’s thigh, earning another yelp from him. “You guess? If you disciplined him properly, he might not be getting such a harsh punishment.” He scolded.

Thomas’ gaze hardened slightly. “I don’t see how that would be my fault. You’re the one choosing to hit him harder, and you’re also the one who chose to give him ten swats for every minute he was late knowing full well what his habits were,  _ daddy. _ ” Thomas hissed, clearly less than happy with George’s words.

Alexander wanted to kill Thomas. Rather than speaking, George just gave Alexander a volley of harsh swats to his sensitive sit spots, forcing tears to slip down Alexander’s cheeks. He squirmed a little, then bit his lip hard. He had a feeling that yelling at Thomas would be less than productive, so all he could do was take it. He would have to beat Thomas up later for this, once his ass stopped stinging so badly. 

Once the harder swats were done, George slowed down and gave Alexander slightly lighter swats, much to his relief. “I would watch your tone, young man. Alexander is suffering thanks to you. Yes, Alexander was the one who was late, but  _ you _ are his Dom. I won’t spend the whole time trying to get you to see this though. We will have plenty of time to do that later. I doubt Alexander would appreciate being punished for your tone.” George said pointedly.

Thomas seemed to look at least a little guilty, judging by the way he bit his lip. Alexander couldn’t see all of his face, but he seemed to squirm a little. Good, maybe now Thomas would stop making things worse for him for now. “S-sorry Daddy…” Thomas muttered.

George nodded and then wrapped his arm tighter around Alexander's waist, providing some much needed comfort to the younger man. “Don’t worry, you will be. Now, I don’t have too much to teach you in terms of spanking. I watched how you took care of Alexander that night and I have to say your technique is actually pretty good. With enough practice, you will be a pro.” George said.

Alexander squirmed a little, this time not because of the pain. He didn’t like the conversation, but he had no control over it. If he had his way, no one would be speaking, and Thomas would be the one squirming over George’s knee. Now  _ that  _ would be a sight to behold. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, not wanting to try and read Thomas’ body language anymore. He didn’t want to see him, since it was just a reminder of what Thomas could see. 

Thomas seemed a little subdued, likely from George’s earlier words. Neither of them knew what George meant about Thomas being sorry, and neither of them seemed to want to think about it. If it had anything to do with current events, Alexander would have a long night over George’s knee. “Thank you, Daddy. I think I will have a lot of practice soon enough, if Alexander’s current behaviour is anything to go by.” He said.

Alexander’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Thomas, though the man couldn’t see him. Fucking asshole, insulting him like that when he was in such a position. He would have to get his revenge the moment he was able to. He no longer cared about what Thomas was seeing, or at least that’s what he told himself. Now he just wanted to glare daggers into that empty head of his. 

George huffed softly and shook his head. “You keep telling yourself that, Thomas.” He said, then stopped smacking Alexander.

He rubbed Alexander’s ass and smiled softly. “It’s pretty pink now, isn’t it Thomas?” He asked.

Alexander groaned softly when George started to talk like that. Of course he had to start talking about his ass with Thomas, things were never easy for him. To make things worse, Alexander saw the slight smirk that Thomas was trying to hide. Fucking asshole. “I would say it’s a little closer to red, but it is pretty.” Thomas said.

That got a laugh out of George, and another angry glare from Alexander. “Well, that’s one way to put it. Anyways, why don’t I give you a small treat Alexander? You took the warm up so well.” He purred.

Alexander perked up at that. “I did?” He asked, feeling overwhelming joy filling him. 

He didn’t understand why it made him so happy to be told that he handled the warm up so well, but it did. He didn’t really care why, he just wanted George to praise him more. “Yes you did, baby boy. Now, you get to choose what I do now. I can get right to your spanking, or I can prep you for the plug you will get later. Do you want to feel my fingers with minimal pain, or do you want to wait?” He asked.

Alexander bit his lip, thinking about the options presented to him. If he took the fingers now, that would prolong his humiliation. If he waited until he was done his spanking, he would be in too much pain to truly care if Thomas was watching him, and the pleasure would likely be greater that way. So as much as he wanted to take the fingers now while he wasn’t in a world of pain, he knew it was better to wait. “I… I think I would prefer to wait. Is that okay, Daddy?” He asked softly.

George rubbed his ass gently, then reached down to cup his balls in a firm, but pleasant grip. He massaged them, causing Alexander to squirm and moan. He could feel his dick leaking against George’s leg, and he fucking loved it. “Of course that’s okay, baby boy. I’m so proud of you for choosing that option, even if it might be hard to do so. You’re such a good boy.” He purred.

Alexander mewled in pleasure, enjoying George’s words. He spread his legs a little more, inviting him to touch him more if he so pleased. He also kind of wanted Thomas to see the pleasure he was getting, so he could be jealous. Sure, he was getting punished, but he was also getting a little treat. “T-thank you Daddy.” He moaned, pushing back into his hand.

George massaged his balls a little more, then squeezed them once more. He released his sac then rubbed his ass once more. “Alright, I will get to work. You have fifty to start with, before the three hundred. Thomas, you are to keep count of every swat and tell me when I got to the right number. I won’t question you, but just know that if it’s any less than fifty and I find out later, there will be hell to pay. If you make it so Alexander gets more than fifty, the same thing applies. Do you understand?” George asked.

Alexander gaped at the floor when he realized that his ass depended on Thomas keeping count. He knew better than to protest and just had to hope that Thomas would count correctly. At least he was getting less than he originally thought, that was a blessing. He took a breath, then allowed his legs to close once more. He left them slightly parted, the same way George originally put them; he didn’t want to bring on any of George’s wrath. He didn’t even know how hard this spanking was going to be, just that it was going to suck.

Thomas swallowed hard, clearly just as nervous as Alexander was about the whole thing. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one feeling the pressure, since all Thomas had to do was sit there and count. Alexander had to feel each and every swat, so the least Thomas could do was count properly. The only peace of mind Alexander got was that Thomas would pay dearly if he counted wrong. He made a mental note to try and keep count of the swats as well, since he wanted to be able to know if Thomas was going to be in deep shit later. If he was, he just knew he wanted to be there for it. “Yes, Daddy.” Thomas said obediently.

George rubbed Alexander’s ass a little longer, then patted him once. “Good. Now, Alexander. You have been such a good boy so far, do you think you can keep it up a little longer?” He asked.

Alexander nodded, then swallowed hard. “Y-yes Daddy.” He said, then shuffled a little to get as comfortable as he could.

George chuckled softly, then ran his fingers through Alexander’s messy hair. “Good boy. Now, you remember what to do if you want to reach back, or if you want to kick too much, right?” He asked.

Alexander nodded once more, then tightened his grip on the chair. He wanted this to start already, but knew he had to play along. “If I feel like I want to put my hand in the way, I should reach back for your hand. I-I will tell you I’m doing it if I can. If I have to kick more than I’m allowed, I have to ask you to pin me down properly… I’m allowed some mistakes, but I have to try to communicate as much as I can.” He said, his face heating up with every word.

It was one thing to be told how he was going to be punished, but it was a whole other thing to have to tell George what was going to happen. Especially with an audience who had a great view of his soon to be well punished ass. “Very good, baby boy. If you can do all of that, I will allow you to cum before I put the ring on you, okay?” He asked.

Alexander almost started to cry when he heard that. He was so happy to hear that he was going to be able to cum if he was a good boy! His dick was so hard and every swat was forcing him to rub against George more. He was already leaking, so he was glad to hear that he didn’t have to wait too much longer. “Oh gosh, yes Daddy! Thank you Daddy! I will do my best to be good, I promise!” He rambled, then let out a soft sob of joy.

That earned a soft chuckle from George, then he felt the man tighten his grip on him more. His hips were raised slightly, putting his ass into a more vulnerable position than it had been during the warm up. He did his best to relax and prepare for the first swat, but it didn’t do anything to help. He cried out loudly when George’s hand made contact with his tender skin with a loud slap. He jerked forward slightly and immediately crossed his ankles to prevent his instinct to kick his legs out. He gripped the chair legs as tightly as he possibly could, then cried out when George hit him again, barely giving him more than a second to register the pain. It was then that he realized just why George had been so harsh with the warm up. This was going to be an intensely painful, fast spanking. He already lost track of how many swats George landed on him, which didn’t sit well with him.

He swallowed hard and let out a loud sob when George started to aim lower, getting his upper thighs and sit spots. He immediately reached back and tried to find George’s hand frantically. “H-hand!” He gasped loudly, then clung to George’s hand when he grabbed it for him.

Alexander didn’t struggle when George pinned his hand behind his back; he actually welcomed it. It gave him something to hold on to so that he didn’t get lost in the pain, which was just on the cusp of being too much for him to handle. He started to squirm more, but he made a serious effort to not kick too much, just as his daddy told him. He could hear Thomas counting quietly to himself, but he couldn’t quite hear the numbers over his own cries of pain and the impossibly loud crack of George’s hand on his bare skin.

Alexander didn’t know what number they were on, but he no longer cared. He was starting to embrace the pain, as it was relieving him from the guilt of being late. Daddy wasn’t going to be mad at him anymore once this was over, it was all going to be okay. If he could be a good boy through this punishment, Daddy would forgive him and give him a treat. He didn’t have to think about it anymore after this. All he had to do was take every swat that was coming to him, and trust that his Daddy knew when he needed to stop. He let out a sob of pain when the next swats hit his more sensitive areas again. He tensed up slightly and choked out a cry of pain. It hurt so much, but it also felt so fucking good to just let go. Just as he was waiting on the next swat, he heard Thomas’ voice, unable to really pick up what he said. Though he guessed he’d told George to stop, since everything was suddenly over. 

Alexander panted and slowly let go of George’s hand so that he could fix his hair and wipe his eyes. Were they done? Did they finish it all? Wait, no, they couldn’t have. George said they would stop after fifty then touch base. He looked up at George only to see him looking down at him. “Huh?” He asked softly.

George chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair, helping him relax a little more. “I said are you okay? Thomas counted to fifty, and you just kind of laid there. You didn’t respond to me or anything, so I want to make sure you’re okay.” He whispered softly.

Alexander nuzzled George’s hand, then smiled through his tears. “It hurts a lot, but I’m okay. I was just lost in thought. The pain was more than I’m used to, so I had to pull myself out of it. Sorry I didn’t hear you, Daddy.” He said.

George shook his head and rubbed his tender ass softly. It was a lot darker now, some areas looked like they were on the verge of bruising. “Don’t be sorry. You were taking your punishment so well. You have three hundred more to go. I won’t hit you as hard with those ones, as I don’t think you would be able to handle that many with the force I was using. I will lighten up as I go, as the pain will build up enough to feel like I’m still hitting you with the force from the fifty. Do you think you can handle it?” George asked.

Alexander whimpered when George rubbed his tender skin. It didn’t feel as good as it did before, but he wasn’t going to say anything. He had a feeling that it was part of his punishment. So he just squirmed a bit to get comfortable again, then reached back for George to take his hand. He wanted to show him that he was ready for this. “I can, I know it. I… Might be a little unresponsive but I will try my best.” He said with a determined nod.

George nodded, then looked at Thomas. “So you’re  _ sure _ that you counted to fifty, right?” He asked, then squeezed Alexander’s hand softly.

Alexander saw Thomas nod, his mouth set in a determined line. “I made sure to keep up with you as best as I could. I know I counted to fifty.” Thomas said.

Something about the way George said it struck Alexander as odd, and Thomas clearly felt it too. Did Thomas mess up? Did he get too many, or not enough because of him? He couldn’t really find it in himself to care, and George clearly didn’t find a need to dwell on it either. He was probably just making sure with Thomas, just in case. “Very well. Are you ready Alexander? I don’t mind waiting a bit if you need a moment to breathe. I will keep count of this myself, so Thomas you can just sit back and enjoy the show.” He said.

Alexander saw the slight smirk on Thomas’ face at George’s words and he wanted to kick his ass for it. But instead, he shifted around a little more to present himself better to George and squeezed his hand. “I think I want you to start now. The longer we wait, the more painful it will be when you start again. I just want this to be over with, it hurts a lot.” He said.

George nodded, then pulled Alexander closer. “If I don’t ask for a colour but you need me to stop if it gets to be too much, just shout yellow or red, whichever one suits your needs the most, alright?” He asked.

Alexander bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself to fall back into the haze of pain and pleasure. “Y-yes Daddy. Thank you.” He said, then forced himself to relax.

Alexander didn’t have to wait much longer before George lifted his hand and started a new barrage of spanks that sent him into a gasping mess. He immediately tightened his grip on George’s hand and squirmed around more. He tried to kick his legs out a little more, but they got caught in his pants, stopping his excess movement. He kicked his feet harder, doing his best not to lift them too high lest he upset George. He needed to move to distract himself from the pain in his ass and thighs, and this was all he could think to do. He must be quite the sight for Thomas to see; something he really couldn’t give half a shit about anymore. He just squirmed and kicked more, managing to get his pants off of his legs, freeing them to a little more movement. It turned out to be more of a pain for him, as the moment he opened his legs wider, George aimed some swats at his inner thighs. 

Alexander screamed loudly at that and immediately tried to close his legs to prevent any more swats there, but George seemed to take quite a liking to that particular spot. “Did I tell you that you could close your legs?” George asked, emphasizing each word with a swat that was much harder than the rest right on his sit spots.

This caused Alexander to scream just as loudly as before, then let out a sob as George continued to swat him with more force than he’d done before. “N-no! I’m sorry!” He choked.

George continued to swat Alexander in the same area, causing him to feel absolute agony. “Then why did you close your legs? Why are they still closed, hm?” He moved down to Alexander’s thighs once more, earning more choked sobs from Alexander.

Alexander quickly opened his legs and gasped in pain, trying to get George to stop hitting him so hard. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry Daddy, please not so hard! I-it’s hard to keep them open!” He yelled much louder than he’d intended.

George immediately hit Alexander’s inner thighs, just missing the tender skin of his sack. “You have been a good boy so far, don’t let this mess you up. Just keep trying to keep them open for Daddy. I won’t hit here too much, but I think they need a little colour, right Thomas?” George asked, easing up on the strength of the swats to his inner thighs.

Thomas seemed to have a hard time responding for a moment, likely distracted by Alexander’s squirming. “Y-yes Daddy, they’re a little too pale. They should get a little more red so that they match better.” He said.

Alexander let out a louder sob and struggled to keep his legs open for George. He wanted to be his good boy, even if he wanted to kick Thomas in the face for agreeing with him. Thankfully, he didn’t have to struggle for too long, as George moved back to his sit spots and thighs, allowing him to let his legs fall closed a little. He pushed his upper body up a little using the leg of the chair so that he could breathe a little better, his nose clogged up from his sobs. “C-can I close my legs Da- AH!” He cried out when George slapped his inner thighs once more.

George gave him at least ten more to each thigh, then moved back to his ass once he seemed satisfied. “Alright, you can close them now. Don’t open them again unless you want me to spank you there some more.” George slapped him a little harder with those words to really drive his point home.

Alexander arched his back and gasped in pain. “Y-yes Daddy!” He cried and crossed his ankles once more to resist the urge to kick his legs out again; the pain of those swats were too much for him to take right now.

George eased up on the swats once more, though Alexander could barely feel the difference now. His skin was so inflamed that he couldn’t tell the difference between a light or a hard hit, unless the spanking became harder than it was before. Anytime George did that, it felt like his skin was going to peel off. It was almost too much, but that’s what made it so amazing for Alexander. He was just barely able to take it, and he fucking loved it. The pain felt so good, and he wanted so much more, but he also wanted it to stop. It confused him, but it also made perfect sense in his head. When he was like this, he didn’t have to think, he just had to obey. If he did good enough, the pain would all turn into pleasure once his Daddy was done with him. 

Alexander jerked a little when he heard George’s voice after a particularly hard swat. He listened intently, not wanting to make him repeat himself again. “I’m going to give you your last fifty, do you think you can handle it being harder than what I’ve done before?” He asked.

Alexander tried to think through his sobs, trying to think of a way to tell George that he could handle it if he had to, but he couldn’t find the words. Anytime he tried to speak, he choked on a new sob. He was a fucking mess and he loved it.

George seemed to take pity on him, and stopped spanking him for a moment. He rested his hand on Alexander’s flaming cheeks and squeezed his hand lightly. “What colour, Alexander?” He asked.

Alexander gasped a little then swallowed back a few sobs so that he could speak as clearly as he could. He wanted to be punished properly so he could let go and be a good boy again. “G-green.” He choked out.

George nodded, then rubbed his aching bottom in slow, soothing circles. It hurt so much, but it felt nice to have the tender touch on his abused skin. “Alright, we will keep going. Do you need me to pin your legs?” He asked.

Alexander immediately knew that George intended to go all out on him for the last bit. If he was asking Alexander if he needed to pin his legs, it meant that George genuinely expected him to thrash around. George knew by now what Alexander could handle, so he had to trust him. He nodded, then tried to find his voice, even for a moment. “Y-yes Daddy… P-please…” He managed to whimper.

Thomas chose that moment to speak up, making Alexander smile softly. It was good to know Thomas cared enough to speak out against George for him. “Are you sure he can handle you going any harder? I mean… Have you heard his cries…?” Thomas asked softly.

George easily maneuvered Alexander over his left thigh, using his right to pin Alexander’s legs down. It stretched Alexander’s skin taught, ensuring that Alexander would feel each and every blow much more than before. He would be more sensitive now, but it was better than Alexander flailing around too much. “I have to trust that he can. He said green, so I will listen to him. Don’t forget, Alexander knows his limits. If he didn’t think he could take any harder, he would have told me. Right?” George asked.

Alexander nodded, though he didn’t need to. George’s words clearly got through to Thomas. “You’re right. Sorry, I’m not really used to this. I’m glad you’re here to help us.” Thomas said.

Alexander felt his heart soar at Thomas’ words. He too was glad that they had George to guide them through this relationship. Now they could really test their limits and see what they could and couldn’t do. He shuffled a little and squirmed when he felt his dick pressing harder against George’s leg. He was so thankful that George was wearing a smoother pair of pants, otherwise his dick would have been rubbed raw by now. “C-can we do the fifty now…?” He asked timidly.

He didn’t think he could take it if they waited any longer. He just wanted it to be done and over with. George seemed to understand this, as he squeezed Alexander’s hand and lifted his right hand up high. “Of course we can. Take a deep breath and leave the rest to me. You’re such a good boy.” With that, George started the last agonizing onslaught of spanks.

The first swat was more than Alexander had expected, and he noted with horror that his angle meant that George was going to focus only on his upper thighs and sit spots. He let out a loud cry and immediately thrashed against George’s thigh, trying to get away. He was both thankful and resentful for George holding him down so tightly. He had no area to actually move, so no matter how hard he tried, he could only move just the slightest bit to either side. He felt so vulnerable, and the lack of movement almost made it more painful. He threw his head back and cried out loudly, unable to count each swat. It felt like they were all melding together, and he had no idea how long it had been since George started the last bit. He didn’t really care, all that he knew was that he wanted it to stop. If it didn’t stop soon, he felt like he would die.

Just as quickly as it had started, the spanking stopped. However, Alexander didn’t notice it. He was still crying and squirming as if he was still being hit, unable to really tell that there were no more swats. It took until George scooped him up into his lap and settled him between his thighs for Alexander to realize that it was finally over. His spanking was done, which meant that Daddy forgave him. At least, he hoped he did. He threw his arms around George and clung to him as if his life depended on it. He started to try and apologize, but all that came out was a garbled mess of strange syllables and sobs. It didn’t matter though, George was holding him close so he knew he was forgiven. 

Once he calmed down a little, he immediately pulled away enough to reach out a hand to Thomas. He wanted him there too, he needed to feel his warmth against his body. Sure, he was kind of mad at him for being able to watch him, but it didn’t matter. He wanted Thomas close so that he could have both men comforting him. He didn’t have to wait long either. The moment he held out his hand, Thomas was on his feet and rushing over. He took three large steps and he knelt down to wrap his arms around Alexander as well. It instantly calmed Alexander down enough to finally be able to hear the men speaking.

George was speaking in a soothing tone while Thomas was just holding him close and humming to him to help calm him down. It was almost too much to Alexander, but he appreciated it. He tried to focus on George, then he smiled a little when he was finally able to decipher his words. “You were such a good boy, Alexander. You’re Daddy’s good little boy, you did so well. I’m so proud of you.” George whispered.

Alexander felt his heart fill up with joy and he felt a whole new set of tears roll down his cheeks. The pain meant nothing anymore, all that mattered was that Daddy was proud of him and Thomas was able to hold him as well. “Really?” He asked, then looked at Thomas as well to confirm it.

He immediately lit up more when Thomas gave him a bright grin and nodded. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, relishing in the feeling of having the man so close. Sure, he wanted to beat his dumb ass, but right now he just wanted to hug him. He looked at George after, then melted at the soft smile he received. “Of course, I’m so proud of you.” He said.

Alexander smiled up at George, then paused and looked down at George’s lips, then back up into his eyes. He smiled shyly, then looked at Thomas who nodded, seemingly knowing what he was going to ask. He looked at George again and bit his lip. “Can I have a kiss, Daddy?” He asked softly.

Alexander gasped softly when George pressed his lips to his in lieu of a verbal response. He let out a soft sigh, then pressed closer to him, trying to get as much of his warmth as he could. He then pulled away when he got his fill and smiled up at George. “Thanks, Daddy.” He said softly.

George just chuckled and ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “Of course, baby boy. Now, do you think Thomas can go back to his seat now? I’d like to give you your treat, then give you the plug. Are you ready for that?” He asked.

Alexander immediately nodded, then looked at Thomas and gave him one last hug. He then turned his attention to George and grinned a little. “I’m ready, Daddy. Can I please have my treat now?” He asked, trying not to show just how excited he was about it.

George nodded, then helped Alexander stand up. He pulled Alexander to stand between his legs again, caging him there once more. He placed his hands on Alexander’s hips once more, though he did reach back to rub his ass this time. “Do you want to cum for me?” George asked.

Alexander moved with him and stood there obediently. He placed his hands on George’s shoulders to steady himself properly. His dick twitched a little when he noticed George averting his gaze from his eyes to his dick, getting his first proper look at it. Alexander almost wanted to cover himself, but he loved the way George admired him. It beat out his need to hide. “Y-yes please, Daddy…” He said softly.

George looked back up at Alexander and nodded. He ran the fingers of his right hand over Alexander’s leaking cock, then he took it into his hand. He gave it a firm stroke, then teased the tip with his thumb, smearing his precum around it. He then let go of Alexander’s dick and licked his thumb clean. “Forgive me, baby boy. You can cum soon, but I need you to do something for me first.” He said.

Alexander’s breath hitched when George touched him, then licked his thumb. He almost stopped breathing when George’s eyes filled with lust, giving him an almost predatory look. He needed to make his daddy happy, even if that meant he would have to wait to cum; it would be worth it if he could see George looking at him like that again. “Yes, a-anything for you Daddy. What… What do I need to do?” He asked.

George pulled Alexander closer to him and smirked a little. “I want you to ride my thigh. You seemed to really enjoy rubbing against me when I was spanking you, so I want to see you do it while looking me in the eyes. Think you can do that?” He asked.

Thomas choked in the background, then sat up straight. He was clearly very on board with that thought, as he was now watching them with wide, curious eyes. That was all the encouragement Alexander needed to nod firmly at George. He would have done it either way, but he still would have looked to Thomas to make sure it was okay. “Yes Daddy, I can do that.” He said, voice firm with determination.

George chuckled, then released Alexander from his hold, allowing him to move once more. Before George could tell him to, Alexander immediately settled himself down onto George’s right thigh. He hissed when his abused skin pressed against George’s thigh but he didn’t care. He could ignore it if it meant that he could make George and Thomas happy, and cum at the same time. He moved his hands down to George’s thighs to hold himself steady, then rocked his hips and gasped in pleasure. It was so much better than he imagined, especially now that he was actually able to rub himself against George’s impossibly thick thighs. The muscle he could feel underneath him was enough to drive anyone crazy. He hadn’t paid attention to it before, but now he was taking in every little detail of George’s body that he could. He wanted to remember this moment just in case it would never happen again. “I-is this okay?” He asked between moans.

Alexander bit his lip when he saw George look right down at his dick, then back into his eyes. “This is more than okay, baby boy. You look so beautiful rubbing yourself against my thigh. Keep it up a little longer, then I will help you cum. You’re so good.” George said, then ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair tenderly.

Alexander mewled in pleasure and pushed down a little more as he rutted against him, trying to get every last bit of pleasure he could. However, he was pulled out of his trance when he heard a soft sigh to his left. He looked over at the same time George did and his eyes widened slightly. Thomas was watching him rut against George’s thigh as he rubbed his own dick through his pants. Was he allowed to do that? How was that even fair!?

“What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing, Thomas?” George asked, tone dangerously calm.

Thomas jolted slightly and immediately took his hand off his dick, as if trying to hide what he was doing. It didn’t matter, both George and Alexander got a good look at his misdeeds. “I… Uh… Nothing…?” Thomas asked with the most innocent smile he could muster.

Alexander immediately stopped moving, not wanting to be distracted with what was going on. He needed to pay full attention to this interaction, or he wouldn’t be able to properly follow along with any of the events that were bound to occur. “That didn’t look like nothing, did it Alexander?” George asked, pulling Alexander into the conversation as well.

Alexander realized that it was now Thomas’ turn to feel the humiliation. He smirked a little and licked his lips, eyeing Thomas down. He could see the pleading look in his eyes, but he didn’t give a flying fuck. If Thomas got to enjoy watching him get spanked and humiliated, Alexander could enjoy watching him squirm. “No, Daddy. It really didn’t look like nothing to me.” He purred.

George wrapped his arm around Alexander and pulled him closer, then leveled George with a dangerous glare. “Let’s try that again Thomas. What the hell do you think you’re doing, hm? I suggest you give an honest answer this time. We have eyes, as I’m sure you’re aware.” George was clearly done with Thomas’ bullshit.

Thomas looked clearly flustered at Alexander’s betrayal despite the fact that he deserved it; at least in Alexander’s opinion. He looked torn between trying to keep the lie going or finally telling the truth. Luckily for Thomas, he decided that honesty was the best policy. “I… Was touching myself…” He admitted quietly.

George huffed and shook his head. “Did I tell you that you could do that while Alexander was getting his treat, Thomas?” He asked.

Thomas bit his lip and shook his head, looking exactly like Alexander must have looked when George was scolding him earlier. It was quite nice not to be on the receiving end this time. “N-no sir…” Thomas muttered.

Oh shit, wrong move. Alexander hid a small smirk from George when he heard Thomas’ words. He broke another rule! They were supposed to call George daddy when they were doing this kind of thing. What else was Thomas going to screw up? Would he get spanked as well? Or maybe punished some other way? Alexander couldn’t wait to find out.

He snuck a peek up at George and stiffened up at the murderous look in George’s eyes. He’d never seen George look this way before and it was doing some very interesting things to his libido. He would have to explore that later, when he wasn’t still sore and waiting to rub himself off on George’s thigh once more. “Did I tell you that you could call me sir, Thomas?” George demanded.

Thomas’ eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. “N-no! Sorry Daddy, I won’t do it again without permission!” He said quickly, stumbling over his words in his haste to get them out.

Alexander was so happy that he wasn’t the one on blast right now. He kept his mouth shut and stayed still to ensure that it would stay that way. The last thing he needed was to be spanked again for being nasty to Thomas. “No, you won’t. Now keep your hands on your knees, you are  _ not _ permitted to move them unless I tell you otherwise, do you understand?” George asked.

Thomas nodded quickly, then planted his hands on his knees. He clutched the fabric of his ugly purple suit then realized George was expecting a verbal response. “Yes Daddy! I won’t move them until you tell me to!” He stated loudly.

George nodded curtly, then turned back to Alexander. The moment George met his eyes, his face melted into a soft smile once more, though the lust was still there. “Care to continue?” George asked.

Alexander almost came from that smile alone. He licked his lips, then nodded. He scooted back slightly so that George would have a better view, then he started to rock his hips once more. He let out soft moans as he sped up, trying to get closer to the climax he was promised. He whined softly, then looked at George with half lidded eyes. “Daddy, please touch me. I need to cum, please. I need you to make me cum, Daddy. I want to show you how much I want you.” He begged.

That was apparently all the encouragement George needed. Without any warning, he grabbed Alexander’s dick in a tight grip and gave it a harsh pump, going achingly slow at first. “As you wish, baby boy. You have done more than enough to deserve this.” George growled.

Alexander cried out loudly and jerked into George’s hand. It was rough without lube, but he was too far gone to care. The pain in his ass and the pleasure from George touching him were more than enough to drown it out. He started a frantic rhythm of thrusts into George’s hand, trying to get as much pleasure as he could out of him. He clung to George tightly, trying to find some form of stability in the haze of pleasure. “Need to cum Daddy… Please…” He gasped, barely able to speak through his ragged moans.

George started to pump him harder, matching Alexander’s pace. It wasn’t perfect, but it was still doing the job. “Then cum, baby boy. Cum for Daddy like the good boy you are.” He purred.

Alexander didn’t need to be told twice. It took two more firm strokes before he was crying out loudly and spilling his load all over George’s hand. He closed his eyes tightly as he thrust into George’s hand to ride out his orgasm. Once it was over, he immediately grabbed George’s hand and started to lick it slowly and methodically, removing any evidence of what they just did. He saw the wide eyed look George gave him and he just sucked two of his fingers in response, getting the last of his seed off of George’s hand. He then let his fingers out of his mouth with a pop, then looked at George with half lidded eyes. “Thank you, Daddy.” He whispered.

Instead of responding, George grabbed a large fistful of Alexander’s hair and dragged him into a heated kiss. He gasped loudly against George’s lips, giving him access to his mouth. He moaned when George’s tongue invaded his mouth, being ravished by the man. He pressed back against him, trying his best to kiss him back just as passionately. However, it ended a lot sooner than he wanted, but he wasn’t going to complain. “You’re such a good boy, Alexander.” George growled, his face still close to Alexander’s.

He mewled softly and leaned in for one more kiss, happy that he was allowed to do it. He pulled away and looked into George’s eyes, trying to show him just how grateful he was. “Only because you made me a good boy, Daddy…” He whispered.

George chucked, then sat back in the chair. He released Alexander’s hair and fixed it up as much as he could. He still looked like a mess, but at least his hair was somewhat neat. “I’m glad to hear it, Alexander. Now, are you ready to be stretched?” He asked.

Alexander nodded and slowly got up, feeling stiff. He stretched his back, then looked at George. “Do you have the lube, or should I grab it?” He asked.

George reached back and grabbed the bottle from the desk. “I have it right here, baby boy.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then chanced a look at Thomas. He was sitting up straight, having not moved even an inch. He sucked on his bottom lip, doing his best not to smirk. Thomas looked so uncomfortable right now, and he loved it. Served him right for enjoying all the pain and humiliation Alexander had to endure. Hopefully, it would soon be Thomas’ turn to get a taste of it. He then moved to bend over George’s knee, but he was stopped by a hand on his chest. He looked at George, slightly confused. “Um…?” Did he do something wrong?

George just smiled a little and pushed Alexander to straighten up. At least he knew that he wasn’t in trouble, since George was smiling at him. “Actually, I think I want to prep you in a different position. Come here.” He pulled Alexander so he was straddling his lap, facing away from him.

Alexander immediately knew what position George wanted him in the moment he sat down. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to switch it up so much, but he wasn’t going to complain. He moved his upper body down with George’s help until his hands were on the floor and his ass was right in the middle of George’s lap. His legs were spread wide, resting comfortably behind George. He was now fully on display for George with nothing to hide, and he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He was beyond the point of modesty, and he wanted George to see everything he had to offer. He was his good boy, after all. “This good, Daddy?” He asked.

George ran his fingers over Alexander’s thighs and squeezed his ass, pulling his cheeks apart more to admire him. He pressed his thumb against Alexander’s entrance gently, causing Alexander to push back against him on instinct. He wanted George’s fingers inside him desperately and the light pressure of his thumb against his sensitive hole was driving him crazy. “Yes, it’s so good baby boy.” He purred.

Alexander lowered his upper body more, resting his elbows on the floor now. He relaxed more once he knew that this was exactly what George wanted. He looked over at Thomas and saw the desperate look in his eyes and smirked a little. George couldn’t see it so he had nothing to worry about. “Good.” He said softly.

George hummed and massaged his entrance slowly, keeping an even pressure as he did so. “I’m quite fond of this position. It allows me to see more of you, and for Thomas to have to imagine what’s going on. Only good boys get to see you being prepped, after all. Isn’t that right, Thomas?” George asked in a falsely sweet tone.

Thomas jumped a little at George’s voice and Alexander smirked a little wider. He let out a soft moan and rolled his hips to show George just how much he liked the attention he was getting. “I… Y-yes Daddy…” Thomas said, blushing harder.

George smirked, then pulled his hand away from Alexander long enough to lube up his fingers. He warmed it up a bit, then he ran the pad of his index finger over his entrance a few times to slick it up, then pressed the tip of his finger in slowly. “Were you a good boy, Thomas?” George asked.

Alexander gasped softly, then held his breath as George’s finger pressed further into him. The parallel of George scolding Thomas and pleasuring Alexander was too much for him. He could already feel himself getting hard and he just hoped George wouldn’t push him too far. He didn’t want to ask to cum again; that might be asking for too much. He hissed out a breath, then moved his hair from his face so he could study Thomas better. He looked so ashamed of himself and it filled Alexander with joy. Serves him right!

Thomas shook his head and tightened his grip on his pants, keeping his hands where he was told to. “No… No I wasn’t Daddy…” He said and looked down. 

He almost looked cute, like a scolded child. Alexander idly wondered if that’s how he looked when George was scolding him earlier. If so, he might have to give Thomas some credit, as it was almost too much to take. He mewled softly when George got his finger fully in, then curled it just slightly, looking to stretch him enough for the second finger.

“That’s right. You were a very naughty boy. Do you know exactly what you did?” George asked, tone taking on a slightly sharper note.

Thomas bit his lip and looked ready to cry. His face was heating up and he looked like he just wanted to run away. It was nice to see Thomas’ humiliation, it made him feel so much better. He arched his back and wiggled his ass a little, trying to tell George that he was ready for the next finger, if he wanted to insert it. He made sure to be slow about it, not wanting to seem demanding. He was just inviting him to go further if he so wished. 

Thomas shrugged a little. “I… I think so? I touched myself without permission and called you sir after you told me to call you Daddy.” Thomas said, voice cracking with emotion.

George pulled his finger out, then pressed the second one into Alexander along with the first. Clearly his invite was welcomed, and Alexander made sure to let him know he appreciated it. He moaned softly and bit his lip hard. His daddy was so good to him. Once both fingers were in, George started to scissor them slowly inside Alexander, slowly loosening him up. “Hm, I see.” George said, sounding highly unimpressed. 

Thomas looked like he was about to panic, even as Alexander was turning into a moaning mess. He could barely hold himself up anymore, and he only had two fingers inside him! He was clearly hyper sensitive after having just cum so much. 

“I… Did I miss anything? Did I do more?” Thomas asked urgently.

George just huffed softly and squeezed Alexander’s ass tightly, earning a pained cry from him. He could feel his cock thicken more, hanging hard and heavy between his legs. He tried his best to see it and groaned at how hard he already was. Apparently he liked the situation more than he’d anticipated. “You tell me, Thomas. You were the naughty one, you should be able to tell me what you did wrong. Alexander was able to, so why can’t you?” George asked.

Alexander practically purred at the compliment he got from George. It wasn’t often that George compared them, and when he did, Thomas was usually the one being praised. He tightened around George a little and bit his lip, unable to hide how much he appreciated the praise, no matter how indirect it was.

Thomas just whined a little and shook his head. “I don’t know! I’m sorry Daddy, I’ll be good!” He protested, trying to get George to take pity on him.

George just clicked his tongue in disapproval and curled his fingers inside Alexander, searching for the bundle of nerves that would drive him crazy. “Enough. We will discuss your shortcomings after I stretch Alexander. I highly suggest you think long and hard about this. Maybe you will be able to come up with a proper answer.” George hissed.

Suddenly, Alexander arched his back beautifully and cried out loudly, tightening around George’s fingers more. He squirmed a little and bit his lip, trying to get himself back under control. George had just found his prostate and he was now massaging it slowly, already bringing Alexander close to the edge. “O-oh! Daddy! Daddy please! I-I’m already really close, please no!” He moaned.

George stopped moving and hummed. “Are you telling me not to make you cum, again?” He asked.

Alexander shook his head frantically and panted hard. “N-no, but I didn’t get permission to cum and I want to be a good boy for you.” He rambled, tightening around George’s fingers desperately.

George chuckled and pulled his fingers out, only to insert a third. He stretched them out inside Alexander, making him hiss in pained pleasure. George’s fingers were thicker than Thomas’, so the stretch was more than he was used to. He spread his legs more, trying to accommodate him better. “I’m really proud of you, baby boy. Since you were so honest with me, I think you deserve to cum again. Don’t you?” He then started to slowly massage Alexander’s prostate once more, causing him to mewl loudly.

Alexander couldn’t believe his ears. He was starting to get overwhelmed by the pleasure, but he pushed passed it as much as he could. “R-really?” He gasped.

George chuckled and nodded. “Really. I think you deserve to cum again, baby boy. So go ahead, don’t hold back. Cum whenever you want to. I will just keep stretching you for the plug, okay?” He asked.

Alexander trembled hard and nodded, feeling tears of pleasure stream down his cheeks. He took in a shuddering breath and did his best to hold on. He didn’t want to cum too early and get overstimulated again, after all. Though the thought of cumming from George’s fingers alone was enough to push anyone over the edge. “T-thank you Daddy. I will…” He moaned.

He tried his best to hold out, but it wasn’t enough. He could feel his orgasm building up once again, and he could have sworn George did as well. Suddenly George was thrusting his fingers in and out of him at a brutal pace, hitting his prostate dead on. He paused occasionally to roughly massage him, then started to fuck him with his fingers again. It was more than Alexander could handle, and soon he was cumming again, but this time he got it all over the floor. He was  _ not _ licking that up. He moaned loudly and slumped down, completely spent. He had no strength left, and George was still thrusting his fingers into him roughly. He sobbed in pleasure, then grabbed George’s ankle tightly. “T-too much…” He muttered.

As if by some miracle, George heard him. He stopped thrusting his fingers in, and gave his prostate one more loving stroke then pulled his fingers out. He rubbed Alexander’s ass once more, spreading his cheeks wide to admire his abused hole. “Look at you, perfectly spent and prepped for me. Are you my good little boy?” He asked, squeezing Alexander’s cheeks hard. 

Alexander moaned loudly and clutched George’s ankle harder. At least he wasn’t fingering him anymore. “Yes… Yes ‘m good.” He slurred, too spent to do much else.

George seemed to take pity on him and just massaged his cheeks roughly. “Thomas, go to my desk and grab the blue plug.” He ordered sharply.

Alexander saw Thomas jolt to his feet and rush to do as he was told. He was in such a hurry to please George that he almost tripped over his own feet. He heard Thomas rummage around, then gasp loudly. What was so surprising that Thomas would gasp that loud? He chewed on his lip nervously as he heard Thomas quickly walk over. He then saw him go sit down, likely not allowed to stick around long enough to admire Alexander’s spent state. He was almost disappointed, almost. Thomas didn’t deserve to see him like this, not after how naughty he’d been. 

He heard George open the lube bottle and could only assume that George was getting the plug ready. He forced himself to relax, then gasped a little when he felt George spreading his cheeks again. “Relax, this might hurt a little.” George said soothingly.

That confused Alexander a little. If he was prepped, why would it hurt? Shouldn’t he be able to take it just fine? 

His question was answered when George started to push the plug in. It was bigger than he was used to, which explained Thomas’ gasp. He hissed out in pain, but took a deep breath to keep himself relaxed. George wasn’t going to stop, so he just had to take it. Thankfully George wasn’t forcing it, which was a relief. He groaned softly when the plug finally settled inside him, pressed right up against his prostate. He took a deep breath, then relaxed more. “Thank you Daddy.” He said.

George chuckled and pulled Alexander up, huddling him in his arms once more. “Such a good boy.” He purred, then turned on the vibration of the plug.

Alexander immediately cried out, only staying in George’s lap because he was held so tightly. He squirmed against him and bit his lip, twitching hard as the plug vibrated against his prostate. He couldn’t think, blinded by the pleasure. He just turned into a moaning mess in George’s arms. 

Suddenly the vibration stopped, causing Alexander to slump in George’s arms. He gasped for air, then he hissed loudly when he felt a cold, uncomfortable tightness around his dick. He looked down only to see a ring sitting innocently on his dick. Of course George would put one on him. He was a fool for thinking it was over. “Huh…?” He asked hesitantly.

George chuckled and helped Alexander stand up, then held him steady. “We still have a long night ahead of us, baby boy. I can’t have you cumming so much that you can’t handle it, right?” George asked.

Alexander bit back a groan at that and just nodded. “Yeah, we can’t have that Daddy. Thank you for putting it on.” He said.

George chuckled, then let go of Alexander. “You really are my good little boy. Do you want one more treat?” He asked.

Alexander nibbled on his lip a little, then he nodded. “Yes please, if I’m allowed to have one.” He said, wondering what George could be offering him.

He could only hope it was going to be something that was at least half as good as the two orgasms George had already given him. He licked his lips as he waited for the ball to drop. 

George just smirked a little and sat back in his chair, then spread his legs. “Would you like to suck Daddy’s cock?” He asked.

Alexander stared at George with wide eyes, then nodded frantically. He’d been fantasizing about sucking the man’s dick since the day he met him, so he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. “Y-yes please, Daddy.” He said quickly.

George chuckled then opened his legs a little more, inviting Alexander to get between them. “Then go right ahead. You can even make me cum if you want.” He purred.

Alexander immediately dropped to his knees and shuffled close to George. He placed his hands on his thighs and squeezed a little as he looked up at him with wide, happy eyes. “Really? Can I really?” He asked.

George cupped Alexander’s cheek, then used his thumb to trace his bottom lip. He licked his own lips and smirked down at him. “Yes, you really can. Show Thomas what he could have gotten if he’d only been a good boy.” He purred.

Alexander licked his bottom lip when George took his thumb away. He chanced a glance at Thomas and saw just how unhappy he was that he couldn’t get his own dick sucked. Serves him right. He looked back to George and nodded. “Okay, thank you Daddy.” He said softly.

He didn’t waste any more time after that; he was too excited to wait any longer. He made quick work of George’s button and zipper and soon he had his large leaking cock in his hands. He moaned at the sight alone, suddenly understanding why the plug was so large. Everything about George was huge, and his dick was no exception. He just stared at it for a moment, then looked into George’s eyes and licked a long stripe along the large vein on the underside. He then teased his slit, lapping up the precum that was there. He then took the head into his mouth and slowly lowered his head, wanting to see how much he could fit into his mouth. He didn’t stop even when it hit the back of his throat, encouraged by the low moan George let out. He just relaxed his throat and didn’t stop until his nose hit George’s pelvis, almost shocked when he realized he was able to take all of him in. He couldn’t stay that way for too long though, as George’s dick was a little too big for him to work around much. He pulled off of him, letting George’s dick slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. “So good…” He said hoarsely. 

George looked rather amazed, an expression Alexander wasn’t used to. It urged him to continue, so he moved his hands back to George’s thighs then licked and sucked on the sensitive skin at the base of George’s cock. He moaned softly then took in a deep breath, enjoying the musky smell that was uniquely George. He used to think people were gross for doing this, but he couldn’t help himself when it came to George and even Thomas. He just groaned and looked up at George between his lashes so he could see his reactions. He wanted to please his daddy so he had to make sure he liked it. He kissed up the side of his dick, then sucked on the tip again. He used his right hand to pump the shaft as he paid close attention to the head. He couldn’t suck him well if he took him all the way in, not unless he let George fuck his throat. 

The thought alone had him moaning hard and jerking his hips slightly. He wanted George to fuck his mouth; to use him. However, he wanted to show George what he could do first. So he ran his teeth over the sensitive skin, moaning when George let out a low hiss of pleasure. He did it again, then teased his slit again, trying to taste more of him. He took more of George into his mouth and kept pumping the rest of his shaft, working hard to get George as close to the edge as he could. He had a good rhythm going, and nothing could stop him. At least, that’s what he thought up until George grabbed the remote to the plug and turned it on at a high level.

Alexander immediately choked on a moan and had to fight every instinct telling him to clench his jaw. He managed to fight it off and continue to suck George like the good boy he was. It was harder to do though, and his technique was much sloppier now. George didn’t seem to mind though, so he wasn’t going to think too much about it. He could hear Thomas’ heavy breathing as he watched them, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. Alexander was the good boy, so he was getting the treat. Thomas had been the bad boy, so he had to watch as Alexander enjoyed daddy’s cock. Sure, it sucked for Thomas, but if he’d just behaved then maybe he would be the one in Alexander’s position. With that in mind, Alexander sucked a little harder and moaned when he could feel George adjusting the vibration just so, changing the pattern. He jerked his hips more, desperate for some form of friction on his cock. He wouldn’t ask for it though, he’d gotten enough treats from his daddy already. This wasn’t about Alexander’s pleasure; this was his daddy’s moment. 

He pulled George’s dick out of his mouth, not paying any mind to the saliva dripping down his chin. “Daddy… Do you want to fuck my mouth?” He asked breathlessly.

His words seemed to snap George out of whatever trance he was in. The moment the man processed his words, his eyes widened once more and a smirk slowly spread across his lips. “You really are Daddy’s good little boy, aren’t you?” He purred.

Alexander didn’t even have the chance to respond before George stood up. He grabbed the back of Alexander’s head and gripped his hair tightly, then thrust into his throat hard. Alexander had just enough time to grab the hem of George’s pants and relax his throat as well as he could before George started a brutal pace, barely giving Alexander the chance to breathe. He fucking loved how it felt to have George almost choking him with his dick, forcing his thick cock down his throat. He could barely breathe which made him light headed and harder than ever. He let out soft moans and clutched George’s pants as hard as he could, shaking with the force of each thrust. It hurt just enough to be perfect for him.

He tried to look up at George, but his lust filled gaze was too much to take. He had to close his eyes tightly and just take it. He couldn’t even move his head with the trusts, so he tried to swallow around George’s dick as well as he could, which wasn’t very well at all. He still managed to do it enough to earn grunts of pleasure from George, which was good enough for him. He was so lost in the moment that thoughts of Thomas were virtually wiped from his head. All he could think about was how amazing it was to have George fucking his throat so passionately; it was all that mattered right now.

Just when Alexander thought he was going to pass out, George suddenly came with a low grunt, forcing hot streams of his seed down Alexander’s throat. He did his best to swallow it, but some leaked out the sides of his mouth and leaked down his chin, mixing with his saliva. He choked on what he couldn’t swallow, coughing when George pulled out of his mouth. He would have fallen over if George didn’t sit down and pull him into his lap once more. He coughed hard as George patted his back to help him breathe properly. The plug wasn’t vibrating anymore; something he was immensely grateful for. 

Once he finally got a handle on his breathing, he wiped his chin and looked at George. He was desperate to see if he did good, if his daddy was pleased with him. The smile on George’s lips was all the encouragement he needed, and he pressed his lips to George’s, desperate to express his gratitude to the man for letting him please him so. 

He pulled away slowly and grinned lazily up at George, more tired than before. “Did you like it?” He asked softly.

George chuckled and nodded. “I did, you were so good.” He purred. 

Alexander snuggled closer to George, drinking in every ounce of comfort he could get. Soon it would be Thomas’ turn to get the attention, so he wanted what he could get right now. “Good, ‘m glad.” He muttered.

They sat like that for a few moments, then George helped Alex up. He was unsteady on his feet, but he was still able to stand up on his own. He looked at George curiously, wondering what was going to happen now. “Daddy?” He asked.

George just straightened Alexander’s shirt, then smiled warmly at him. “It’s time that you take a seat, you did so well. Thomas,” George turned his attention to the clearly frustrated man. “Get up and let Alexander take your seat.” He ordered, tone changing drastically when he spoke to Thomas.

The switch in tone sent a shiver down Alexander’s spine and he couldn’t help but feel slightly sorry for Thomas. Whatever Alexander just went through was probably going to be a cake walk compared to what Thomas was going to get if George’s tone was anything to go by. He quickly shuffled his way over to Thomas then put his hand on Thomas’ arm. “Just do whatever he says.” He whispered, then eased himself onto the chair with a low hiss of pain.

It was as if he was in the car going home with Thomas all over again, only this time he wasn’t wearing pants and his ass was a lot more sore. He shuffled around, trying to get the plug to sit a little more comfortably inside him. He ended up giving up when it just made things worse, so he just sat back obediently and put his hands on his knees; he wasn’t going to get himself into trouble again. He watched Thomas stand there awkwardly, waiting for George’s instructions. At least he wasn’t assuming that he knew what George wanted, that was at least a little promising. He chewed his lip slightly as he watched Thomas shuffle around, much more nervous than he’d expected. Thomas wasn’t usually the type to get nervous, so this was a new look for him. Alexander couldn’t really complain, it was a good look on him after all. It stirred up something inside him, and he started to wonder if he was purely submissive, or if he was more of a switch. That was a thought he’d have to explore later though, he didn’t want to miss anything that was about to happen.

George gave Alexander some time to get comfortable, then he seemed to decide that Thomas had squirmed enough. It was time to start his punishment. “Thomas, come here, now.” He commanded, then pointed between his spread legs.

Alexander watched Thomas freeze on the spot, so he pushed him as discreetly as he could. It wouldn’t do Thomas any good to make George wait, and Alexander wanted to see what would happen. Thomas seemed to think he was trying to help him, if the grateful look he sent Alexander’s way was anything to go by. If only he knew.

Alexander watched Thomas walk to George as if he was walking to a funeral. It was amusing to see, and he couldn’t wait to see what was going to happen to the man. Sure, he cared about him, but he also kind of wanted to see him suffer, like Thomas did with him. He licked his lips and eased himself forward in his chair, feeling like he was on the edge of his seat in anticipation. Once Thomas got to George, Alexander licked his lips in excitement. He had no idea what was in store for them, but he knew it was going to be amazing.

The moment Thomas got close to George, he stopped which didn’t seem to sit too well with George. “Did I tell you to stop there?” He demanded.

Thomas just shook his head, then chewed on his lip as he thought of a response. He then straightened his back a little and looked into George’s eyes as he tried to stand his ground. “No, but to be fair you didn’t actually tell me where to stop. You just pointed to the floor.” He responded.

Alexander’s jaw dropped and he felt like all the air was knocked out of him. Did Thomas just lose any sense of self preservation he had left? Holy shit, he was going to  _ die. _

George didn’t seem too impressed by Thomas’ little act of rebellion. He just straightened his back and glared at Thomas in silence for a moment. He then shook his head and crossed his arms. “You know  _ exactly _ where I was pointing Thomas. Now I suggest you come here this instant. You do  _ not _ want me to force you over here, do you?” He asked.

Thomas looked torn between seeing what would happen if he didn’t obey, and actually obeying. He was starting to remind Alexander of himself and he couldn’t decide if that was a good or a bad thing. Alexander was at least smart enough not to test George too much, but Thomas didn’t seem to have the same sense to just listen. It was like watching a train wreck; he couldn’t look away.

Thomas just shook his head slightly and stood his ground. “I stand by what I said. You didn’t give me accurate direction, so I did what I could.” He said.

George reached out quickly and grabbed Thomas by the arm in a vice grip. He yanked Thomas around like he weighed nothing, standing him between his legs like he’d done to Alexander. “That’s it. You’ve tested me enough boy. You want to do things the hard way? Fine. Let’s do things the hard way.” He growled.

Thomas looked to be instantly regretting every life choice that brought him to this moment and it gave Alexander immense joy. Just seeing him suffer for doing something so incredibly stupid was so therapeutic; beautiful even. 

Thomas instantly stilled, not moving at all. He shook his head hard and looked at George with wide, pleading eyes. “No wait! Daddy I’m sorry! I’ll be good, please!” He said, but it was much too late.

Thomas had already fucked up enough, and George wasn’t going to just stop because he was asked to. He just gripped Thomas’ arm harder and glared into his eyes. “You did this to yourself, baby boy. Things are going to be a lot worse for you than they were for Alexander. Now, shoes off.” He ordered, then let go of Thomas’ arm.

Thomas seemed to snap out of his little rebellious stage right then and there. He scrambled to get his shoes off, not taking his usual care to keep them clean. He scuffed them a bit and didn’t even bat an eye at it. He just kicked them off and stood straight between George’s legs again, keeping his hands to the sides and out of the way. It was amazing to see just how quickly his attitude could change when faced with George’s wrath. Did Alexander do the same thing?

George seemed pleased with Thomas’ compliance, but no less pissed at how he’d acted before. Thomas was going to suffer, that was for sure. “Hands on my shoulders. It’s time for your pants to come down.” George said.

Thomas put his hands on George’s shoulders, then seemed to realize something. He went a little pale and quickly backed up slightly. “Can I go to the bathroom first?” He asked quickly.

George just glared up at Thomas. “Why?” He asked.

Thomas took a moment to answer, clearly trying to find a really good reason for it. “I… I have to pee?” He asked, not sounding at all convincing.

George crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Do you?” He asked.

Thomas deflated instantly, giving up the lie quicker than Alexander had thought he would. “No… I… I just… Never mind.” He said, then stepped closer.

George took in Thomas’ resigned posture, then shrugged. “Alright, let’s carry on.” He said.

Thomas seemed a lot more reserved, and more embarrassed than Alexander would expect. Was he hiding something? Did he do something earlier that he’d forgotten about? Was he about to see Thomas’ dirty little secret? He bit his lip in anticipation and dug his nails into his skin, fighting the urge to blurt out something stupid. He really wanted to know what was going on.

George made quick work of Thomas’ belt and button, then unzipped Thomas’ pants. He paused for dramatic effect, likely making Thomas much more anxious. Thomas moved to bend over George’s knee like Alexander was made to, but George stopped him quickly. “Oh no you don’t. These are coming off with you standing right here. Alexander behaved a lot more than you.” He said.

Thomas whined a little, then shuffled from foot to foot. “I’ll be good, please.” He begged.

George shook his head, leaving no room for arguments. He tugged Thomas’ pants down to his knees, then sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh.” He said softly.

Alexander swallowed hard when he realized exactly why Thomas was so nervous. Thomas Jefferson was wearing panties. They weren’t just any panties either, they were clearly made for him. He couldn’t see them completely, but the parts he could see were amazing. The base was a nice light purple, and there was a detailed lace border on it. He could just barely see a bow on the back, and that there was some skin showing between the purple fabric and the lace. He strained to see it, but he couldn’t see it well. He bit his lip a little, then decided to pipe up. “Can I see?” He asked softly.

Thomas looked absolutely ashamed to be seen in the panties, and Alexander hated it. He saw the curious look in George’s eyes, and he looked just as interested as Alexander felt. He knew he had to say something else to make sure Thomas knew he wasn’t making fun of him. “They look really nice and I want to see them better. I really like it.” He declared.

George caught on to what Alexander was trying to do, so he smiled a bit and nodded. “Go on, show him.” He said to Thomas.

George pushed Thomas a little to walk to Alexander. Thomas didn’t seem too keen on it, but he went anyway. He stopped before Alexander and looked down at him, clearly embarrassed. He didn’t seem to want to speak either, which was fine with Alexander. He reached up and gently touched the lace of the panties. He could see that it was a custom fit, and it made him want to bend over and beg Thomas to fuck him. There was a pouch for Thomas’ dick, which hugged it perfectly; it clearly fit better when he was flaccid though. It looked to be straining to keep his dick inside the panties, which made him salivate at the thought. He ran his fingers down the shaft and moaned softly when he saw the wet spot. “I-it’s so… Beautiful.” He whispered in awe.

He took the moment to look up at Thomas’ shocked face, and he grinned a little at him. “Please tell me you have more. I need to see you in these more often, they are fucking amazing.” He said.

Thomas seemed to relax instantly at that. He smiled down at Alexander and shook his head. “You haven’t even seen the back yet.” He said with a wink.

George took that moment to speak up, giving in to the nice moment. “Looks good from back here! I too would like to know if you have more.” He called out.

Thomas blushed a little more and laughed. He turned around so Alexander could get a good look at the back, which took his breath away. “No, not yet. I was going to see how Alexander responded to this in a more… Private setting. I didn’t expect to get undressed too.” Thomas said sheepishly.

Alexander took his time appreciating the panties. There was just enough fabric to cover the cleft of Thomas’ ass, and the lace framed the bottom of his cheeks perfectly. It was like they were presenting him with a beautiful gift. He ran his fingers over the lace and took in a deep breath as he appreciated the sight. The purple really complemented Thomas’ dark skin as well, which was making Alexander want to do more than just touch him. He bit his lip a little and grinned. “You need to get more.” He declared.

Thomas chuckled a little and shook his head. “Alright, I will get more.” He said, then walked back to George. 

Alexander appreciated the way the panties framed Thomas’ ass as he walked and made a mental note to get Thomas to walk around the house in just the panties, and maybe a nice pair of heels. The way they framed his body awoke a feral need in him that he couldn’t shake. He knew he needed more.

He watched Thomas obediently place himself back between George’s legs, reluctance now gone. The worst part for Thomas was over, or at least that’s what he was probably thinking. The big reveal was done, so there was nothing to be too nervous about anymore. “Thank you.” Thomas said softly to George.

George just placed his hand gently on Thomas’ hip. “You may be in trouble, but that doesn’t mean that I want you to feel ashamed of yourself. I think I speak for both Alexander and I when I say that I want to see you in these more often.” He said softly.

Alexander was glad to see Thomas acting like his confident self once more. It was strange to see him so… Embarrassed about something that he was clearly rocking. However, he could also understand where Thomas was coming from. He had no way of knowing how Alexander would react, and he had only planned to show Alexander. With George being added into the mix, it was a whole other ball game. He was just glad he was able to help ease Thomas’ worries. Seeing him being confident again, even when he was about to get the spanking of his life made him happy. 

Thomas blushed a little more and smiled. “Noted. Now, I’m ready to continue, Daddy. I will be a good boy.” Thomas said, jumping right back into the scene.

George nodded, then allowed himself to get firm once more. Instead of going for the panties, George reached up to undo Thomas’ shirt. It took them both off guard, but Thomas was smart enough now not to try to stop him. Instead, he just kept his hands on George’s shoulders, only moving them when George slipped the shirt off. This revealed another surprise that took Alexander’s breath away once more; he had a matching bra! It was a lace base, and the purple fabric was just on the straps this time. This meant the bra was see-through, so Alexander was able to see Thomas’ dark nipples peeking through the lace, hard from the cool air of the office. He bit his lip and thanked the powers that be that allowed him to witness such a beautiful sight. 

George gave Thomas an appreciative stare, then smirked slightly. “I was going to make you take your spanking naked for your behaviour, but I think I would prefer to leave this on.” He said, then pinched Thomas’ nipple through the bra.

Both Alexander and Thomas shivered at George’s tone and Alexander felt a small spark of jealousy for both of them. On one hand, he wanted to be on the receiving end of the attention; to have George pinching his nipple and talking to him that way. However, he already had so much fun with him, so he didn’t mind too much. The thing he was  _ really _ jealous of was that George was the one touching Thomas. He wanted to be the one pinching Thomas’s nipple, to be the one to spank him when he was a bad boy. He wanted to make Thomas look at him the way he was looking at George, and it was driving him insane. He didn’t think he would feel this way… Did Thomas feel this way when he was being spanked? Is that why he reacted to things the way he did? He would have to ask him later.

Thomas nodded a bit and bit his lip. “Y-yes Daddy.” He said, well passed protesting or asking for forgiveness.

George gave Thomas a small smile, then he reached for Thomas’ panties. Alexander held his breath, then smirked a little when the panties went down. George was careful to not tangle them too much as they went, as they seemed a little complicated. Once they were down, George straightened up and gave Thomas an appreciative stare. He then patted his lap firmly. “Bend over my knee, Thomas.” He ordered.

Alexander drank in the sight of Thomas standing between George’s legs with his pants around his ankles. It really made him feel so much better about what he’d gone through. He watched Thomas shuffle around awkwardly until he could settle himself over George’s knee, giving Alexander a beautiful view of his ass. He was a little annoyed that Thomas could touch the floor with his feet, even with his hands on the floor but that didn’t matter. Thomas looked awkward and humiliated and that was enough for him. 

He watched George rub Thomas’ ass, then pull his legs open the same way he did to Alexander. Now he was able to see Thomas the way he’d seen Alexander. It was a marvelous sight, he couldn’t blame Thomas for enjoying just how exposed Alexander was before. But now it was Thomas’ turn to be just as exposed, if not more. Alexander at least had the comfort of his shirt, but Thomas just had a flimsy bra. He was virtually naked over George’s knee, and it was amazing. He knew Thomas could see him through his legs, so he smirked a little and licked his lips, wanting to convey to Thomas just how much he was enjoying the sight. He didn’t try to hide it, as George seemed to want Alexander to feed into Thomas’ humiliation.

George ran his fingers over Thomas’ ass and thighs, causing Thomas to shiver. He let Thomas lay there in silence for a moment, then he patted Thomas’ right cheek gently. “Alright, Thomas. I want you to tell me why I’m spanking you. I also want you to tell me why you think you deserve this.” He said.

Thomas shivered then shuffled around a bit. His voice was a little muted, but Alexander could hear him just fine. “I touched myself without permission, and I talked back to you.” He said as confidently as he could.

George didn’t seem too impressed by his answer. “Anything else?” He asked sharply.

Thomas tensed up a little, then shrugged a bit. “N-no? I’m not sure… I don’t know what else I did.” He said softly.

George clicked his tongue, clearly very unhappy with Thomas’ response. “Do you remember what I said earlier? Did you even think about what I told you?” He asked.

Thomas seemed to get more nervous as he shuffled around some more. “You told me to think long and hard about what I did…” He said softly.

George nodded, then squeezed Thomas’ thigh hard, forcing a low hiss from Thomas. “Did you?” He asked.

Thomas must have nodded, then realized that he had to speak as well. “Yes I did. I really can’t think of anything else I might have done wrong.” He said, a desperate tone in his voice.

George shook his head, then straightened his back slightly. “Alexander, can you think of something he might have done wrong? Something I said he would pay for?” George asked.

Alexander jerked a little after he was put on the spot. He thought about it hard, then realization hit him hard. He knew exactly what happened, and he was now happier than ever for Thomas’ predicament. “He miscounted the 50 swats.” He said.

George nodded with a small smile. “Very good Alexander. See Thomas? Alexander was paying attention. Evidently more attention than you were when I was spanking him. You counted to sixty, which gave Alexander ten more swats than he deserved. Do you want to tell me why you did that?” He asked.

Alexander glared darkly at Thomas when he heard just how badly he’d miscounted his swats. He’d trusted Thomas; albeit barely, to count correctly. In the end, he was forced to endure ten more swats than he’d originally been told. He chewed his lip to hold back the choice words he wanted to say. George would deal with him well enough.

Thomas seemed to really be panicking now. He clearly didn’t think he’d done anything wrong. “I what? No, that can’t be! I counted correctly, I swear!” Thomas gasped.

George glared down at Thomas, looking ready to just start laying it into him then and there. “Are you saying I counted wrong?” He demanded.

Alexander could see that Thomas instantly regretted his choice of words. “N-no! I just… I thought I counted right! I’m sorry Daddy, I’m sorry I miscounted!” Thomas rushed to say.

George just shook his head and sighed. “I was going to give you half of Alexander’s remaining three hundred for your part in his misbehaviour, but I think you deserve all three hundred swats. You put him through more pain than he needed to go through. I told you I would go until you told me to stop, so that’s what I did.” George said.

Alexander frowned a little at that. He decided he had to speak up. “Sorry to interrupt but… Being late was all on me. I won’t tell you what to do, but it doesn’t seem fair to blame him for me being late…” He said softly.

Alexander saw Thomas relax a little when he stepped in. Thomas had tried to protect him a little, so he decided to return the favour slightly. 

George didn’t seem too upset by Alexander’s interruption at least, which was good news for Alexander and his already sore ass. “Thomas had the chance to go get you before he came to the office. He knew you could be late, but he left you there. He has also been acting as the dominant party in the relationship, so he could have set more ground rules for being on time. So, a small portion of your punishment should naturally go to him. But because he misbehaved so much, I think he deserves half of it. Is that fair to you, Alexander?” George asked.

Alexander bit his lip and nodded. He didn’t know if that was truly fair, but he wasn’t going to fight George’s logic. No matter what Alexander said, Thomas was going to get punished. 

Thomas let out a soft whine, but did nothing to deny George’s words. He just resigned himself to his fate and clutched the chair legs like Alexander had done earlier. “I’m sorry Daddy… I will make sure to do better next time.” He said.

George rubbed Thomas’ ass gently and nodded. “I know you will. Now, I will start your warm up. After that, I will give you fifty for touching yourself and fifty for talking back. That means you will have four hundred swats total. I told you not to miscount Alexander’s spanking, and if you did there will be hell to pay. Well, this is the hell you will be paying. Before you try to fight me on it, I won’t go all out on the three hundred, just like with Alexander. If you truly can’t handle it, you can use the traffic light system. I can give you the rest later.” George said.

Thomas immediately deflated and nodded. “Y-yes Daddy. Please punish me… I will be a good boy…” He mumbled.

Alexander couldn’t believe that Thomas would be getting more than he was. He wasn’t going to complain, but he did feel a little bad for Thomas. Not as bad as he would if Thomas didn’t miscount and talk back, but still bad enough to pity him slightly. However, he was going to enjoy watching each and every swat land on Thomas’ ass, just as he was sure Thomas enjoyed Alexander’s spanking as well.

George wrapped his arm around Thomas’ waist, then held his hand up high. “Wiggle if you have to, but no kicking passed your knees. Don’t make me restrain you without you asking me to. If you do, I will spank you harder, do you understand me?” George asked.

Thomas must have nodded, as George landed the first hard swat to his ass. The sound of it shocked Alexander, and the way Thomas’ ass bounced upon impact was mesmerizing. He could already see his skin darkening after the first warm up swat. Thomas let out a sharp cry and arched his back. “Holy- That fucking hurts!” Thomas yelled loudly.

Alexander wanted to bury his face in his hands when Thomas yelled at George the way he did. Did he not learn anything from watching Alexander’s spanking? He sighed softly and shook his head then just watched on, praying that Thomas would start using his brain soon. He had a feeling this spanking would be a lot different than his own.

George didn’t seem to want to deal with Thomas’ protests anymore. He just glared down at Thomas, then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and stuffed it into Thomas’ mouth. “Say red, then yellow. I want to make sure I can hear you properly.” He ordered.

Thomas repeated the words and Alexander couldn’t hear them well. He could tell George couldn’t either from the frown on his face. He shook his head and sighed. “Alright, if you need to say a colour, pull it out. But if you just want to complain about the force of your spanking, then I highly suggest you keep it in there. If I see you take that out without saying a colour, I will use my belt for the rest of your spanking. Do you understand me?” He asked, spanking him hard at the end to show Thomas just how serious he was.

Thomas let out a cry of pain when George slapped him harder than before, then he nodded so hard that Alexander was able to see the top of his head. He bit his lip to hide his smirk and sat back. Sure, he felt bad for Thomas, but he was also allowed to enjoy his suffering, right? Thomas was going through way more than Alexander had, and he was glad for it. Maybe he really did learn something from Burr telling him to talk less!

George seemed to take this as the sign to continue. He immediately got to work, spanking Thomas nice and hard. He spread his swats all over Thomas’ ass and thighs, leaving no spot untouched. He wanted to get Thomas properly warmed up for what was to come. He then looked up at Alexander and smirked slightly. “Would you like to spank him a bit too, Alexander? He did fuck you over a bit.” George offered.

It was like Christmas had come early. George was offering Alexander the chance to spank Thomas, like hell was he going to pass that up. He nodded quickly and smirked a bit. “I would love to, Daddy.” He said.

George smirked while Thomas let out a low whine, clearly not as on board for this as Alexander was. Alexander didn’t care, and neither did George. In fact, George just kept spanking Thomas, making him squirm over his lap. “Good to hear. I will let you give him the first dose of his real spanking. That way he really feels what you have to say about making you get spanked more than necessary.” George purred.

Alexander could tell that Thomas was very clearly bothered about George and Alexander having a conversation while Thomas was getting spanked, and he absolutely relished in it. Alexander had to put up with it, so Thomas had to as well. He licked his lips and watched how Thomas’ ass slowly darkened in colour as George spanked him a little more. “Sounds perfect.” Alexander purred.

Soon George stopped spanking Thomas and just rubbed his now tender skin. It was a darker colour than before, and Alexander thought it looked really good on him. “Alright Thomas. It’s about time Alexander starts your spanking.” George purred.

Thomas whined softly but just nodded. It was clear that he’d given up on fighting and just wanted it to end, like Alexander had been during his own spanking. Thomas got up slowly and moved to walk to Alexander but was stopped suddenly by George. Both men looked at George curiously, confused as to why he stopped Thomas. 

George reached down and helped Thomas step out of his pants and panties, then pointed to the ground. “Crawl to him.” He ordered.

Alexander’s jaw dropped as Thomas’ eyes widened and he blushed. Did George really just tell Thomas to crawl to him…? The look in George’s eyes was unforgiving and was proof enough that George really did want Thomas to crawl to Alexander. It made Alexander squirm and Thomas groan once more. Still, he got down on his hands and knees and began the slow, nearly dehumanizing act of crawling across the floor to get to Alexander. He kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to look into Alexander’s eyes. Once he got to Alexander, Thomas pushed himself to his knees and looked to George to make sure he didn’t have to do anything else before he bent over his knee.

George just smirked a little and waved his hand as if to tell Thomas he could carry on. It was all Thomas needed to push himself up and drape himself over Alexander’s knee. 

Alexander helped him adjust, noting that Thomas had to bend his knees awkwardly to properly bend over his knee. He huffed a little, but he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t Thomas’ fault that George was much taller than Alexander after all. “How many?” He asked.

George hummed as he thought about it for a moment, probably running the numbers through his head by the looks of it. He then smirked a little and looked at Alexander. “You can give him the first fifty. Don’t hold back, he needs to feel what’s coming to him.” George said.

Alexander could barely contain his glee when he was told how many he could give Thomas. It wasn’t too small of a number, but it was enough to really get his frustrations across to Thomas. He wrapped his arm around Thomas’ waist, then paused. Thomas probably needed a little comfort after what he was going through, he knew he did. “Hey, do you want to hold my hand?” He asked gently.

Thomas instantly reached back, searching for Alexander’s hand. He grabbed it quickly and held it tightly, squeezing it as comfortingly as he could. He secured Thomas the best he could, then paused. “Do you want me to secure your legs, or do you think you can handle it?” He asked softly, wary of being too caring in front of George.

Thomas seemed to take a moment to think about it, then he shook his head. He was saying he could handle it, so Alexander had to trust him. “Alright, I got you. Take a deep breath, I’m about to start.” He said.

He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of this. Yes, it was fun to do and he was happy he could do it, but he also had to remember that Thomas was still feeling all of this. Thomas needed a bit of comfort amidst the humiliation, pain and shame. So Alexander was going to do his best to deliver it, along with the rest. “Okay, I’m starting now.” He said, then landed the first swat.

He winced when he heard the sound and felt the sharp sting in his hand. He had to give credit to George for being able to keep up such a brutal force and pace when his own hand was protesting at the first swat. The man could take a lot, that was for sure. He heard Thomas let out a sharp cry of pain, signalling that he was hitting him plenty hard enough. He would leave the harder swats to George. He squeezed Thomas’ hand, then set up a steady pace of harsh swats, adjusting the force when he needed to. He then aimed lower, getting Thomas’ tender sit spots and thighs, deciding that he could deliver the last thirty there. He was having a lot of fun, but he had to say that he preferred being able to sit back and watch; or receive it as much as he hated to admit it. 

He picked up the pace for the last thirty, trying to drive his point home. He put a little more force into his blows, wanting to make sure Thomas knew exactly how he felt. He could hear Thomas crying out with each blow, showing him that his efforts were not in vain. Once he was done, he shook his hand in the air and admired Thomas’ ass. It was a lot darker than before, and Thomas was shaking a bit. It wasn’t as hard as George was going to be, but it still affected Thomas enough to make him cry. He let go of his hand and ran his fingers through Thomas’ hair. “Are you doing okay there?” He asked.

Thomas nodded, then wiped his eyes. He slowly pushed himself up, then got down on his knees immediately when he saw the look in George’s eyes. It was clear that he had to crawl back to him now. Alexander leaned down and kissed his cheek tenderly. “You did so good. Keep it up.” He said.

Thomas let out a soft breath and nodded; he seemed to like praise almost as much as Alexander did. He then moved forward, crawling back to George. His ass looked great as he crawled away from Alexander, and he wanted to get Thomas to crawl naked more often for him. His cock was thick between his legs and Alexander wanted nothing more than to get it into his mouth. He swallowed hard and just put his hands onto his knees to stop himself from touching anything. If he had the chance, he could probably get off on Thomas crawling around in panties or completely naked. That was something they would have to explore later though. Thomas was already settling himself back over George’s knee, getting ready to take the rest of his punishment.

George rubbed Thomas’ tender bottom, then squeezed his right cheek hard. “You did good with Alexander. I’m proud of you for taking it so well. Try to do the same with me, okay? You can grab my hand if you want to. If you try to cover yourself, I  _ will _ tie your hands up, do you understand?” George asked.

Thomas let out a soft whine at the thought, jerking his hips against George’s leg slightly. Apparently he really liked the thought of being tied up while George spanked him. He then nodded quickly, probably trying to cover up his reaction. 

George hummed, then wrapped his arm around Thomas’ waist, securing him to his body. “I won’t be taking any breaks unless you need me to. We will get this over with so that you don’t have to worry about it anymore.” With that, the spanking started.

George raised his hand up high and brought it down with the same force he’d used on Alexander in the beginning. Feeling it was one thing, but seeing it was a whole other experience. It was swift, but harsh, and the sound it made shook Alexander to the core. Thomas tensed up the moment George’s hand made contact with his skin, then he let out a loud cry which was muffled by the makeshift gag. Alexander knew exactly how it felt to be hit like that and he shuddered at the thought. How the hell did he get through it? Thomas barely had any time to register the pain, either. George just started a brutal pace, barely giving Thomas time to breathe before the next swat fell.

Alexander couldn’t keep up with the number, but he assumed it was somewhere in the thirties by the time Thomas reached back and covered his ass, trying to stop George. He did exactly what George told him not to do.

George didn’t waste any time in tying Thomas’ hands up. He yanked off his tie and yanked Thomas’s hands in front of him, then swiftly tied them up together at the wrist. He was careful not to cut off Thomas’ circulation, but he tied them tight enough to stop him from reaching back. Then George just wrapped his arm around Thomas’ waist once more, angling him forward slightly. Once he was in position once more, he aimed at Thomas’ sit spots and spanked him harder than before, really making Thomas sob and scream. “I told you not to reach back.” George said simply, explaining away the increase in force.

Alexander shuddered at the sounds of Thomas’ screams of pain, feeling some sympathy for the man. George was spanking him harder than he’d spanked Alexander to teach him a lesson about reaching back. He must have spanked him at least twenty times before Thomas truly started to kick. He tried to wiggle away from George, but all he managed to do was push his ass out more. He then started to kick slightly, not above what George told him he could though. However, he made the same mistake as Alexander did; he spread his legs out when he kicked, revealing his sensitive inner thighs. 

George took it as an invitation and aimed a harsh swat to Thomas’ inner thigh. This caused Thomas to immediately close his legs, which was a big mistake on his part. Alexander expected George to tell him to reopen them, but he did something entirely different. George pushed Thomas forward, laying him over his left knee only. He then hooked his right leg around Thomas’ left, then grabbed his right leg and pulled it out, spreading Thomas’ legs himself. He used his torso to keep Thomas pinned to his lap, then released a volley of harsh swats to Thomas’ inner thighs, turning them a similar shade to Thomas’ ass. “Do NOT fight me Thomas.” He growled, then increased the strength of the swats a bit. 

Alexander was so glad he’d listened to George immediately instead of fighting him like Thomas did. He bit his lip as he watched what could have happened to him, feeling his stomach flutter as he imagined himself in Thomas’ position. It must hurt like hell to be spanked the way George was spanking him, and he almost wanted it to happen to him. He bit his lip and listened to Thomas’ sobs, hoping they would deter him from his thoughts. All they managed to do was make him want it more, which was a little worrying to him. Was he going to intentionally misbehave at some point to get the same treatment? Probably…

George finished up with Thomas’ thighs, then he just pinned both of Thomas’ legs under his right one, pinning Thomas in a more vulnerable position. He then got back to spanking him, focusing on his sit spots and thighs, but he did aim a little higher when he felt that Thomas was going to call a colour. This went on for what felt like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. Just as suddenly as it started, Thomas’ spanking was done.

George immediately scooped Thomas up into his arms and cradled him close like he’d done with Alexander. He quickly took out the handkerchief from Thomas’ mouth and untied his wrists. He hugged him close and rocked him back and forth as Thomas clung to him and sobbed. “You did so good, baby boy. You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” George said, then looked at Alexander, beckoning him over.

Alexander was on his feet in seconds, moving quickly over to Thomas’ side. He wrapped his arms around him, leaning on George’s knees to get comfortable. He buried his face in Thomas’ hair and smiled softly. “You were amazing, babe. So fucking amazing. You took it all so well. You took so much and you did it, you’re so good.” He said softly.

Thomas burst into a harsher fit of sobs, but he melted at their touch. The words seemed to get to him and make him feel more than usual. Alexander didn’t mind and George didn’t seem to either. They just held him close as he calmed down, and soon Thomas was wiping his eyes and only sniffling occasionally. Alexander kissed his cheek and grinned. “I will say, it was pretty hot to watch.” He purred.

Thomas barked out a laugh and gave Alexander a wry grin. “Almost as hot as you were?” He asked teasingly.

Alexander smirked a little and shrugged. “Almost, but not quite.” He teased.

They both chuckled together, then looked at George who looked just as amused as they did. Alexander pulled away and moved to go sit down again, but he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He was struck with a small moment of panic when he felt George’s firm grip on him. Did he mess up? Was he about to get punished again? He turned to George only to see a warm but playful look in his eyes. “I need your help with Thomas. I think he deserves a little treat, don’t you?” George asked.

Alexander saw the curious look in Thomas’ eyes and he grinned a little. He nodded, then turned back to them. He looked down at Thomas’ leaking cock and licked his lip. “What kind of treat?” He asked.

George chuckled and let go of his arm, then helped Thomas stand up slowly. “You will see. Now Thomas, bend back over my knee. It’s time to get you ready for your plug.” He said.

Thomas nodded, then lowered himself over George’s knee once more. He spread his legs for him and got as comfortable as he could, allowing Alexander to take in the marvelous sight of his abused ass and hard dick. He licked his lips and looked at George and grinned when he saw what George was hinting at. George motioned to Thomas’ ass then stuck his tongue out and wiggled it suggestively, then smirked at Alexander, telling him exactly what he wanted Alexander to do.

Alexander was so excited at that and he nodded quickly. He looked down at Thomas’ ass, then dropped to his knees. If George wanted him to eat his boyfriend’s ass, who was he to say no? He gently placed his hands on Thomas’ cheeks then spread them enough to get to what he really wanted; his entrance. He licked his lips at the sight, then he dove forward, attacking his hole with his tongue. He was never one for tentative licks, especially when he was going for the element of surprise. He smirked when he heard Thomas’ shocked yelp then his long moan as Alexander ran his tongue over him, pressing gently against his tight ring of muscle. Alexander moaned as well and jerked his hips slightly, enjoying himself more than he thought he would.

He heard George’s own low moan and he moaned against Thomas’ skin. He was already turned on enough at the prospect of rimming Thomas, but George watching brought it to a whole new level. He really wished he didn’t cum earlier; he would fucking love being able to cum as he ate Thomas out. He whined a little, then moved down to lick Thomas’ balls, giving them some much needed attention.

Thomas squirmed a little and moaned loudly, reacting beautifully to Alexander’s tongue. He knew Thomas wouldn’t last too long if he didn’t slow down, so he licked up his balls and back to his entrance then pushed his tongue in with a soft sigh of pleasure. He whined a bit, then looked up at George through his eyelashes to see how he was handling the situation.

George was a complete wreck and Alexander felt like he could cum from George’s face alone. He was flushed and his pupils were blown. He was breathing heavily and licking his lips occasionally, clearly very interested in what Alexander was doing to Thomas. Maybe he wanted Alexander to do it to him too. He smirked a bit and got back to licking Thomas, forcing his tongue in as far as he could. He kept it up a little longer, then pulled away when he could feel Thomas rocking back against his face. He didn’t want to accidentally make him cum after all. “Was that good?” He asked, aiming the question at them both.

Thomas let out a low whine while George just nodded slowly, trying to ground himself. He then shook himself out of it and cleared his throat and nodded. “I have to say, you did a very good job on him. Now, I’m going to prep him and put the plug in. Afterwards, I have one more treat for you two.” George said, then grabbed the lube.

Alexander backed up a bit but stayed where he was, kneeling a bit behind them. He hadn’t been told to go sit back down, so he was going to say that it was safe to assume he was allowed to sit there for now. He watched George lube up his fingers and warm them up, and he held his breath. It was interesting to watch someone get ready to prep another person; he didn’t see that kind of thing often. Once the lube was warm enough, George spread Thomas’ cheeks with his left hand and teased his entrance with his fingers. He traced slow circles around it and smirked down at Thomas when he squirmed in anticipation; Alexander squirmed as well.

George kept up the teasing for a bit, then he pressed his index finger in slowly. He pushed it in slowly as Thomas moaned in delight, then he moved it around slowly just like he did with Alexander. Once he was happy with it, George inserted the second finger and rubbed Thomas’ back with his now free left hand. “You’re taking me so well… Isn’t he, Alexander?” George asked.

Alexander perked up when he was spoken to. He looked at how George’s fingers were stretching Thomas open and he licked his lips and nodded. “Y-yes Daddy… He’s taking you so well… It looks so good.” He said breathlessly. 

George chuckled softly and scissored his fingers inside Thomas, causing the man to moan and push back against his fingers. “Oh, I found it.” He said.

Alexander watched Thomas start to squirm and push back on George more and he could only assume that George was massaging his prostate. He moaned softly as he watched Thomas rut against George’s leg, looking for any friction he could get. It was almost overwhelming to watch. “Mmmm.” He whined softly.

George raked his nails down Thomas’ back, then inserted a third finger to stretch him more. He started to slow down, just teasing Thomas’ prostate for now. “How does this feel, Thomas?” He asked.

Thomas seemed to snap out of a trance, as it took him a good moment to properly answer him. He jerked against George’s leg a little more and moaned loudly. “It feels r-really good, Daddy! Please…” He moaned. 

George chuckled and stopped moving his fingers, causing Thomas to whine loudly. “Please what, Thomas? Use your words.” George said.

Thomas let out a frustrated moan and Alexander could feel it as well. He would be pretty upset if George just stopped moving, but it was an effective way to get Thomas to behave at least. “Please… I need more Daddy, please, can I cum?” Thomas asked, pushing his words through gritted teeth.

George chuckled softly, then started to tease his prostate once more, rubbing it in slow circles. This caused Thomas to moan loudly and arch his back, trying to get more from George. “Not yet, baby boy. If you can be patient for Daddy, I will let you cum. If you cum before I say you can, then you won’t cum anymore tonight, okay?” George asked, making Alexander shudder with the dark undertones in his voice.

Thomas whined and loudly and nodded frantically, trying to show George that he would be a good boy for him. “Y-yes Daddy! Thank you!” He shouted, then struggled to stay still.

Alexander moaned softly as he watched George tease Thomas a little more, bringing him as close to the edge as he could. George then pulled his fingers out and looked at Alexander. “Can you get me the other plug, baby boy?” He asked.

Alexander rushed to get up only to trip over his own feet and land face first on the floor. He groaned loudly and George barked out a laugh and turned to look at him, probably seeing quite the sight. He scrambled to straighten himself up before George could get a good enough look to remember it well. “You okay, Alex?” He asked, amused.

Alexander just grumbled and quickly grabbed the plug. He rubbed his sore nose and walked to George, blushing fiercely. He knew he would get in trouble if he acted too grumpy, so he handed it to him quickly. “I’m okay, I may have gotten a little excited.” He said sheepishly.

George snorted a little as Thomas strained to look over his shoulder, no doubt frustrated that he missed it. “A little? I feel like that’s an understatement, but I will let you say what you want.” He said, amused.

Alexander blushed more and saw the way Thomas kept trying to look. He decided to take him out of his misery, as much as he wanted to leave him in the dark. “I got up too quickly and tripped over myself. Landed flat on my face. Must have been quite the sight.” He said and dropped back down on his knees to watch George plug Thomas up.

Thomas let out a soft chuckle and shrugged. “I mean, I probably wouldn’t have done any better if I was on my knees and told to get up. Watching you get plugged was really hot, even if I couldn’t see much.” He said.

George smiled a little at Thomas’ poor attempt at comforting Alexander. He lubed up the plug and grabbed Thomas’ cheek and pulled slightly. “This is going to be quite the stretch, so relax for me okay?” He asked.

Alexander appreciated the attempt, as bad as it may have been; he was just glad Thomas tried, and that was good enough for him. He watched with bated breath as George lined the plug up then started to push in. If the plug inside him was the same size, he would be shocked. He took it so well, and the plug going into Thomas was massive! He watched it go in slowly, stretching Thomas wider with each movement. It looked amazing to him, and Thomas’ little whines made things so much better. He chewed on his lip as George pushed it in more, going as slow as he needed to. Once it was finally in, George rubbed Thomas’ back and smiled down at him. “You’re such a good boy, you took it so well!” He said happily.

Thomas let out a soft sigh of relief when the plug was finally situated inside him, and Alexander couldn’t blame him. It was quite the stretch, but it probably felt almost as good as the plug inside Alexander did. “Thank you, Daddy.” He said softly.

Alexander fidgeted a little, then he looked at George. “Not to rush or anything, but you said he was going to cum, right?” He asked, desperate to see it happen.

George chuckled and looked at Alexander. “I don’t think I have ever seen anyone so impatient to see someone else cum. I have to say, I’m impressed. For that, I will move along for you.” He said with a chuckle.

Thomas seemed to be overjoyed with that statement. He squirmed in delight and looked up at George. “Really?” He asked happily.

George laughed and nodded. “Really. Now get up and sit on Daddy’s lap, back against my chest. I will get you into the correct position, and then I will tell you what will happen, okay?” He asked.

Thomas scrambled to get up, almost falling back down in his haste; it almost made Alexander feel better about his meeting with the floor. Once Thomas was up, he sat right down onto George’s lap with a hiss, but didn’t complain otherwise. He clearly wanted to be a good boy and get his treat.

George chuckled, then hooked Thomas’s legs over his own so that Thomas’ legs were spread. He then spread his own legs, spreading Thomas’ wider. Once that was done, he wrapped his arms around Thomas, hiding the remote to the plug in his hand. “Alexander, come kneel between our legs. I want you to suck Thomas off.” He said.

Alexander immediately scrambled to get between their legs and moaned at the sight. Thomas was sitting in George’s lap, naked except for the see-through lace bra, and he was looking at Alexander with pleasing, lust filled eyes. Thomas’s cheeks were flushed and his face was shiny with sweat and tears. His hair was messier than usual, and his lips were red and swollen from biting them when George was prepping him. The best part of all was how hard Thomas was, and how his balls were barely covering the sight of the plug sticking out of him. All in all, Thomas looked absolutely beautiful and Alexander wanted to get his hands all over him. He looked up at George and grinned a little at his nod. He made brief eye contact with Thomas and winked at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” He purred.

Before Thomas could respond, Alexander grabbed his dick and immediately wrapped his lips around the head. He didn’t have the desire to go slowly with him like he’d done with George; he knew how Thomas’ cock felt in his mouth, and he just wanted to pleasure him now. He quickly lowered his head onto Thomas’ dick until he couldn’t go anymore. Thomas’ dick was down his throat by now, just as George’s had been and Alexander loved it. He swallowed around him, then he pulled off enough to give special attention to his head once more. He didn’t want Thomas to fuck his throat as George did, he wanted to do all the work this time. He panted around Thomas’ dick and lapped up the precum then teased his slit. He used his hand to pump the shaft and moaned. He wanted to cum too, but he knew better than to ask. He had to be a good boy and make Thomas cum and just hope he would be allowed to as well. He’d already cum twice after all, and Thomas’ hadn’t been able to cum yet. He could be patient, he had to be.

He moaned softly around Thomas’ dick, then lowered his head back down. He knew that the head was more sensitive but he still wanted to take a bit of time to just enjoy the feeling of Thomas in his mouth. He took him all in again and bobbed his head to a rhythm only he knew. He looked up at them both and moaned loudly when he saw how needy both men looked. He jerked his hips and gripped Thomas’ thighs hard, digging his nails into the skin. He heard the pained moan Thomas let out, but he ignored it. He needed to focus on Thomas’ dick and that was it. He picked up the pace, making Thomas’ dick hit the back of his throat with every bob of his head. He moaned around him, using the vibrations of his throat to drive Thomas crazy. He then pulled Thomas’ dick out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Does it feel good?” He asked with a lopsided grin.

Thomas let out a soft moan and nodded, jerking his hips up slightly to get more of Alexander’s mouth. “Yes… It feels so fucking good…” He gasped.

Alexander chuckled then nuzzled Thomas’ thigh affectionately. He looked into George’s eyes and smirked when he saw the need in them. He was driving George crazy by sucking Thomas’ cock and it gave him a sense of control that he hadn’t had all night. He licked his lips slowly, then moved back to Thomas’ dick to finish what he started. “Good. Now, be a doll and cum for me.” He purred, then took Thomas’ dick into his mouth again.

He focused on the head as he pumped the shaft with his right hand and fondled his balls with his left. He was no longer interested in putting on a show; he wanted to to make Thomas come undone now. He needed to hear Thomas scream for him and see the need in George’s eye as he swallowed. With that thought, he sucked hard on Thomas’ dick and teased his slit as he pushed him closer and closer to his climax. He knew it was building up, as Thomas was shuddering and trying to jerk up into his mouth as his legs twitched with the need to just thrust up. George was holding Thomas down, so Alexander didn’t have anything to worry about. He just kept urging him on until Thomas came with a loud cry, filling Alexander’s mouth beyond capacity. He swallowed everything he could, but some leaked out of his mouth. He just wiped it away and sat back to watch Thomas calm down from the afterglow, panting in George’s lap. He looked like he was feeling pure bliss and Alexander was proud to say that he was the one who caused it. He looked at George and smirked a bit. “Was that good?” He asked, aiming the question at them both.

Both men seemed dazed after Thomas’ orgasm and Alexander felt like he couldn’t get enough of it. He had to wonder if George came at the same time, but one look down at his crotch told him otherwise. He smirked a little and waited for them both to come to their senses. It didn’t take long for George, and Thomas was quick to follow. They both nodded, then George took that moment to speak. “It was perfect, good job Alexander. Now, can you go get the ring?” He asked and pointed to the desk. 

Alexander got up, slower this time and went to the desk. He grabbed the ring and walked back, then knelt down where he was before. He tried to hand it to George but the man waved him off. He frowned a little, then realized why a moment later. Alexander was probably going to be the one to put it on Thomas. He smirked a little and relaxed slightly, glad to know that he had such a large role in Thomas’ punishment and reward. He watched George fiddle with something in his hand, and suddenly Thomas cried out loudly and jerked his hips hard. It didn’t take a genius to realize that George had turned on the dildo. Alexander watched Thomas squirm and moan, just as overstimulated as Alexander had been when George turned his on. It was almost as beautiful as Thomas’ orgasm, and Alexander couldn’t help but want to see him cum again. It probably wouldn’t happen for a while, but one could hope. 

Alexander watched in awe as George reached down to stroke Thomas’ still flaccid cock, coaxing it to get hard again. Once it was, George kept working him hard, speeding up the movements of his hand. At one point, George stopped pumping him to tease the head with his thumb, making Thomas practically scream in delight. Was George going to allow Thomas to cum again?

He watched for the signs that Thomas was close, and just as his balls started to tense up, George let go and looked at Alexander. “Put it on.” He said.

Alexander gaped at George’s cruelty but he quickly did as he was told, lest he pay the price for allowing Thomas to cum when he wasn’t given the permission to. He slipped the ring on and made sure it was nice and tight, then he backed up a bit. He could see the frustration in Thomas’ eyes and he couldn’t blame him for looking that way. He would feel the same way if he was in his position as well. He bit his lip slightly and just took in the sight for now. 

George eased Thomas to his feet, then stood up as well. He put the chair back to where it was before, then turned to Alexander. “Let’s get that shirt off for you. Come here, baby boy.” He ordered.

Alexander quickly got back up and walked over to George. He didn’t know why George wanted to undress him now that they were both spanked and plugged but he wasn’t going to ask. He stood still as George undid his shirt and allowed it to slip off of his shoulders. Once he was naked, George gave him an appreciative once over, then took his hand and then grabbed Thomas’ as well. “Time for you two to have a little… Time out while I finish my work.” He said.

Alexander and Thomas stopped in their tracks only to be dragged along by George towards the large floor to ceiling windows in his office. They both tried to pull against him as they headed towards it but he was simply much too strong for them. Once they got there, George pushed them forward and forced them to place their hands on the glass and bend just enough to stick their asses out. Alexander blushed hard and tried to move but he got a harsh slap to his already sore ass for it. He yelped and immediately got back into position and pushed his ass out just a little more to show that he would behave. They were high enough up that no one would see them, but it was the mere thought that they were on display to the whole world that got to him.

George fixed their positions a little more, having to give Thomas a few slaps for moving too much in the process. Once he was happy with their positions, he glared at their reflections in the window. “You two are to stay like that until I finish my work. Thanks to Alexander being late, I couldn’t get it done in time. So be my good little boys and wait there. Maybe think about what will happen when we get home.” He said, then walked back to his desk.

Alexander watched George go with a slack jaw. He just straight up left them there, completely on display while he got to work. Alexander groaned softly and shuffled back and forth a little while he tried not to think about how humiliating it was. At least he wasn’t going through it alone this time, Thomas was in the same position as he was. He looked over at him and saw the way Thomas was flushed and he knew he was thinking the same thing. He chanced a glance back at George, then he reached over and placed his hand on top of Thomas’ and linked their fingers together. They were going to do this together, even if it got them in trouble. He gave Thomas a small smile and was delighted to see he got one in return. 

Just as Alexander was getting used to the position, George had to go and turn the vibrations to max on the plug and set it to an uneven rhythm, making it so Alexander couldn’t get used to it. He let out a loud cry and heard Thomas do the same. Apparently they really were going through it together.

He bit his lip and pressed his forehead to the cool glass and whined loudly, doing his best to stay still. The last thing he wanted was to piss George off more after all. He saw Thomas do the same and he gripped his hand tighter, looking for something to focus on. They panted hard and cried out when the vibrations started again, then relaxed anytime it stopped. This continued for a good while, pushing them both uncomfortably close to an orgasm they weren’t allowed to have. They both squirmed where they were standing, trying to hold off as much as they could. Though before anything could happen, George walked up behind them and pressed the plugs harder inside them. “Would you two like to cum?” He asked.

Alexander could see his own flushed face in the reflection of the glass and it almost drove him over the edge. He had no idea that seeing himself being absolutely controlled by George would be such a turn on to him. “Y-yes please Daddy…” He whined softly.

Thomas seemed to be in a similar state, but he was having a harder time speaking than Alexander was. He managed to choke out a ‘yes daddy’ and that was about it. He was further gone than Alexander was, and it was yet another thing that was going to drive Alexander over the edge if he wasn’t careful.

Their answers were apparently just what George was looking for. He pressed the plugs a little harder, then reached around them both and pulled off the rings. He took it another step further and knelt down between them and stroked their dicks teasingly. “Then cum for me, boys. Show me just how good you feel.” He purred.

That was all Alexander and Thomas needed. With a few more pumps from George’s fists, they both came hard, spilling their seed on the window. Alexander was amazed at how much came out even though he’d already cum so much. He panted hard, then slowly lowered himself to his knees as George licked his hands clean. It was enough to make him hard again if he wasn’t so exhausted at the moment. He felt the plug turn off, glad that he didn’t have to worry about that anymore. He looked at George for further direction, only to see him point at the glass.

“It’s not going to clean itself, boys. Be good and clean daddy’s window.” He said.

Alexander immediately put his hands on the floor and bent down to the window and started to lap up his cum. It was kind of cold by now, but he ignored it in order to please George. He could see Thomas mirroring him and he moaned softly. He watched his own reflection as he cleaned it up and saw George palming his crotch behind them. He whined in pleasure at the sight, then finished cleaning the window up. He licked it a few more times for good measure, then he straightened up and looked at George. “Good?” He asked softly.

George chuckled and pulled them both back against his chest and hugged them close, giving them a moment of comfort. “Good. Now, what do you say we get you two dressed and head home?” He asked.

Alexander immediately slumped against George in relief when he heard the news; it was finally over. At least, for now it was. He nodded and slowly got up, then he helped George get Thomas to his feet. It was clear that this whole thing took a lot more out of Thomas than it did to Alexander despite Alexander having cum more. Thomas had taken more swats than him, so it almost balanced out. Once they were both standing, they made their way back to George’s desk and reached for their clothes.

George stopped them and smiled at them. “Let me. You two did enough for now, so I will take care of you.” He said.

Alexander blushed a little at the prospect of letting George redress him, but he wasn’t going to complain. He just nodded and gave George a lazy smile. “Kay.” He said softly.

Thomas didn’t even say anything, he just nodded along with Alexander and yawned loudly. He looked like he could use a nap, or five. They watched George gather their clothes and set them on his desk in organized little piles.

Once he had all their clothes ready to go, George grabbed Alexander’s boxers and walked to him. He helped Alexander slip them on and eased them over his sore skin. Once they were on properly, Alexander rubbed his ass with a soft hiss. It didn’t feel too good to have the boxers on, but he was just happy to be covered a bit. He watched George grab Thomas’ panties and stare at them for a moment before he figured out how they went. When he figured it out, he slipped them on for Thomas and helped him settle them correctly. Thomas was lucky to not have his full ass covered by his panties, but his pants were a different story. 

George slipped Alexander’s shirt on and buttoned it up for him, then did the same for Thomas. He then moved to their pants and helped them tuck their shirts in, then put their belts and ties on. He even helped them put on their shoes, and fix their hair. It was kind of nice, but also a little embarrassing. 

Once they were fully dressed, George grabbed his bag and walked to the door. “Let’s get going. Is there anything that you two need from your houses?” He asked.

Thomas immediately perked up as if he’d never been tired at all. His eyes lit up and he seemed to have more energy than he did before this started. “I have something I need from my place. It’s a gift for Alexander, and I think you would love it too, Daddy.” He said.

Alexander looked at Thomas suspiciously, then walked to the door. He opened it and walked right into Burr, almost knocking him to the floor. He reached out to catch him and noticed the flush on his cheeks and the noticeable bulge in his pants. Oh fuck… Oh no…

No one spoke for a solid minute, then George walked forward and raised an eyebrow. “Hello Burr. What are you doing here so late?” He asked.

Burr sputtered for something to say as both Alexander and Thomas looked like they wanted to die. There was no doubt in their minds that Burr heard at least part of what happened, if not everything. They watched Burr try to say something, then he deflated slightly. “I had that paperwork you asked for, but by the time it was ready you were… Busy… I went to my desk to wait, as you said I  _ have _ to hand it to you myself today.” He said.

Alexander and Thomas both turned slowly to George who looked like he wanted to disappear for a moment. The man then schooled his expression and nodded. “Very good. The papers?” He asked.

Burr quickly handed them over, then moved to leave. He didn’t want to be stuck there any longer.

George coughed into his fist, stopping Burr in his tracks. “Next time, knock. Who knows, maybe you’ll be allowed into the room where it happens.” He said, then ushered Alexander and Thomas along.

Alexander didn’t get the chance to see the look on Burr’s face, but he would bet anything that it was priceless. He wanted to smack George for this, but at the same time he didn’t. It was kind of hot to know that Burr heard at least some of what happened, and his reaction was also pretty interesting. He had no personal interest in Burr, but he wouldn’t mind exploring things if they were ever given the chance to. 

Once they got to the car, both men stopped. They still had the plugs in and they had to get into the car. Alexander gave Thomas a pointed look, then got into the front seat since the man was taking his sweet time. It was about time Thomas found out how it felt to sit with a plug in his ass. He sat down tenderly and saw Thomas do the same in the back. He shuffled around slightly, then clipped his seat belt into place. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as the chair was, so he considered it a victory. Thomas didn’t seem to think the same way; he kept shuffling around in the back, unable to find a comfortable position.

George paid Thomas no mind and just started the car. Alexander was thankful that Thomas didn’t live too far away at least, it took them maybe five minutes give or take. Once they were there, Thomas got out then yanked Alexander from his seat as well. He gave George a sheepish look. “It’s a surprise for you. We won’t remove anything, I promise!” He yelled, then dragged Alexander inside before he had time to process what was happening.

Once they were inside, Thomas dragged him to the bedroom and stepped inside. He then grabbed a package and let go of Alexander’s hand and held it up. “So… I took your measurements.” He said.

Alexander stared at him blankly, having no clue where this conversation was going. “Congratulations?” He asked, making his cluelessness over the whole thing very apparent.

Thomas glared at Alexander then rolled his eyes. He then tensed up a little and blushed. “I… I got you a pair that matches mine, but it’s a different colour... I thought you would look good in them.” He said, slowly losing his confidence.

Alexander stared at him for a solid minute until he realized what he meant. The moment it hit him, he snatched the package from Thomas excitedly and opened it only to see the exact same lingerie set that Thomas had on, only this one was green. He gasped happily and looked at Thomas with wide, sparkly eyes. “THIS IS FOR ME!?” He asked, much louder than he meant to.

It was clear from Thomas’ expression that Alexander’s response really threw him for a loop. He just stared at Alexander, then nodded numbly, clearly having not expected the happiness leaking from him. Just the small nod had Alexander hopping slightly in happiness. He then looked down at them, then back up at Thomas. “Can I put them on now?” He asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

Thomas nodded once more, then stepped forward slightly. “Do you want help putting them on?” He asked tentatively.

Alexander nodded quickly, then grinned a bit. “I feel like I would make an absolute fool out of myself if I tried to do it myself. They look complicated, but I was so jealous of yours! You look fucking good in them.” He said with a cute pout.

Thomas blushed a little then barked out a laugh, slowly easing away from his shock. “Well, now you have a pair of your own! I have matching heels for them for both of us. I thought it would be a good surprise for George.” He said.

Alexander actually choked on the large gasp of air he inhaled and needed Thomas to rub his back to help him through his coughing fit. When it was over, he laughed a bit and gave Thomas a long kiss, just enjoying the moment. He pulled away from him with a bright smile. “Should we change into clothes that are easier to take off?” He asked.

Thomas nodded then started to pull off his clothes, Alexander following suit. Once they had their clothes off, Alexander made a beeline to the dresser to grab some clothes from there. They both had a drawer of clothes at each other’s places just in case they slept over without a change of clothes. “Oh, we should also grab a pair to change into in the morning.” He said.

Thomas already had his clothes on, looking comfortable as hell. He’d chosen a plain black tee-shirt with a light blue cardigan and a pair of black slacks; it was the most plain outfit Alexander had seen him in for a while. “Way ahead of you, babe.” Thomas said with a grin.

Alexander had no idea how he changed that fast, but he decided not to ask. Some things that Thomas did were better left unknown for his sanity. He grabbed an old band tee along with a pair of jeans to change into. He also grabbed a tank top, a plaid long sleeved shirt and a pair of camo pants to wear the next day. He also grabbed a sweater to wear with the first outfit he picked out. “Alright, time to get me looking all sexy like you.” He said and dropped his boxers unceremoniously to the floor.

He kicked them off and ignored the way Thomas scrunched his nose at his antics. He just sauntered over to the bag Thomas had put the lingerie in and grinned. “You even washed them!” He exclaimed.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. “Of course I did, who the hell puts clothes on without washing them? Especially underwear?” He asked.

Alexander looked at him blankly and kept his mouth shut tight, lest he reveal just who did that. Spoiler alert; it was him. He was the type of person who wore clothes right after he bought them. He looked back down at the lingerie and just knew from the disgusted huff that Thomas had already caught on. He just grabbed the lingerie out and tossed it at Thomas for him to figure out. 

Thomas caught it and shook his head, clearly unimpressed with Alexander. He undid the bra and walked to Alexander and helped him put it on. Once it was clipped, Thomas fiddled with the straps to get it to the right tightness. “I can’t believe you don’t wash your clothes when you get them!” He hissed.

Alexander squirmed a little when the lace brushed against his nipples and rested there. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Thomas. “They come pre washed already! There is like literally no point in washing them!” He exclaimed.

Thomas stopped fiddling with his bra and just stared at him like he was stupid. It made Alexander want to punch that look right off his dumb face. “Are… Are you actually serious right now? Do you seriously think that it’s pre-washed!? Who the hell told you that!? That is  _ not  _ true! Even if it was, there is a huge chance someone else tried it on before you got it! Maybe not with underwear but you never know what kind of disgusting people shop at the stores you go to!” Thomas said back, then grabbed the panties.

Alexander glared at Thomas, then stepped into the panties when they were presented to him. Once they were on properly, he crossed his arms and glared at Thomas. “I figured it was common sense! No one told me to wash my clothes when I got them!” He said.

Thomas groaned then slapped Alexander’s ass, causing him to yelp loudly. “Enough of this. This is pointless. It doesn’t matter what you knew before, okay? Just… Just wash your clothes when you get them from now on.” He said with a heavy sigh.

Alexander rubbed his ass and huffed. “Fine.” He said, then walked to the mirror to see what he looked like.

All the air was knocked out of him when he looked into the mirror. The man staring back at him looked almost nothing like him, but also just like him at the same time! Somehow, the lingerie set really brought out his curves and made his ass look amazing. He turned around a bit and blushed hard at how well the panties framed his slightly bruised skin. He felt sexier than ever before, and he couldn’t look away. He saw Thomas staring at him the same way in the mirror and it just made him feel so much more fierce. “How do I look?” He asked tentatively.

Thomas suddenly ran off without a word only to come back with a pair of stockings and heels. He helped Alexander into them and choked on his next breath when he got a good look at him. “Fucking… Amazing…” He whispered in awe.

Alexander looked at himself once more and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Before him was a completely different man, and it blew him away. He swallowed hard and looked at Thomas, eyes wide in shock. “Do you think George will like it?” He asked.

Thomas helped him out of the heels and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Once they pulled away, Thomas grinned down at him. “He would be a fool not to. You’re going to blow him away.” He whispered, then packed up their clothes. 

Alexander quickly got dressed and was shocked how nice the lingerie felt under his clothes. He looked at Thomas and pressed his lips together in a thin line. “I think I need more of these. They feel so nice…” He said softly.

Thomas barked out a laugh and nodded, totally agreeing with Alexander. “How about we shop for more tomorrow? We can pick out pairs for one another. I honestly really love them and they make me feel good.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then headed out to the car with him. “It’s a deal.” He said with a small grin.

They got to the car and got in once more, being careful of their tender skin. Alexander looked at George and saw the confused look on his face in regards to the wardrobe change. He laughed softly and shrugged a bit. “We thought clothes that were easier to take off would be better. We wanted to give you easy access.” He said with a wink.

George looked at them both then chuckled. “Well, I appreciate it. Did you get everything you needed?” He asked.

Thomas held up the bag like it was a trophy, a wide grin on his face. “Yep! I also grabbed my hair care products in case I’ll need them.” He declared.

George hummed and nodded. “Do you have a specific routine for your hair?” He asked.

Thomas nodded and shrugged a little. “I’m not too anal about it, but I have some products I always use after washing it. Before you ask, I like to do that part myself. But I love it when someone plays with my hair after I have done everything I need to do.” He said.

George nodded and gave Thomas a small smile. “Thank you for sharing. I will keep that in mind for aftercare.” He said, then started to drive to his place.

It was nice to hear George making sure he knew how to take care of them during aftercare, it made him less nervous about the night as a whole. Just knowing that George was going to be very serious about making sure they were happy and healthy after the likely intense scene they were about to do was calming. He relaxed back a little, careful not to move too much with the plug still inside him. He could barely feel the lingerie anymore, now that he was getting used to it and it was nice. He’d been worried that he would be super conscious of it, but it was really no different to wearing boxers unless he moved weirdly. Even that part would likely go away once he got used to the lingerie, which was an exciting thought to him. Just the fact that he would be wearing this type of thing more was enough to bring unmeasurable amounts of joy to him, and it was amazing.

He snapped out of his thoughts when George parked the car, so he stumbled out and closed the door. He leaned a little on Thomas when he came to stand next to him and they waited for George to lead the way. Once he walked to the door of the house, they followed along quickly as to not be felt behind. They stepped in when he invited them and they slipped their shoes off quickly and looked around. Then, Thomas spoke up before George could say anything. “I feel like you’re about to tell us to undress, right? Can we actually go to the washroom to do that? We have a surprise for you that we think you will really like. Please?” He asked with wide eyes.

Alexander mirrored Thomas’ begging expression and stepped closer to George. “We wouldn’t ask if we didn’t have a huge surprise for you! I promise you will love it! Undressing here would ruin it.” He said.

George looked between them, looking about ready to just say no. However, he sighed and nodded, a small smile on his face. “Alright, fine. Go undress in the bedroom and fold your clothes. Take the time to put your stuff away so that we don’t have to do it later. There is an empty shelf in the closet that you can put your things on.” He said, then pointed to the bedroom.

Alexander and Thomas immediately ran off to do as they were told. Once in the room, Alexander closed the door and practically ripped his sweater off. He took his time folding it, as he didn’t want George to see a haphazard job and scold him for it; or worse, spank him again. He put it on the shelf and quickly did the same with his shirt and pants, leaving him in the lingerie only. He looked at Thomas and grinned when he saw him in a similar state. He fixed his stalkings and was glad to see Thomas putting on a pair of his own. They then slipped on their heels and looked at one another with nervous grins. “Ready?” He asked Thomas.

Thomas nodded, then opened the door for Alexander, allowing him to take the first step out. Coward. He straightened his back and sauntered out, surprised that he didn’t have to get too used to the heels. They felt pretty natural to walk in, so he didn’t feel like he would fall anytime soon. He walked to the kitchen where he knew George would be, Thomas following close behind. They were careful to stay on the long rug that George had running down the center of the hallway so their shoes didn’t click on the floor. Once they got to the kitchen, Alexander took a step onto the tile, making sure that his heel clicked loudly. He wasn’t expecting George to turn around so suddenly at the noise, and he most definitely didn’t expect George to go slack jawed, causing the bun he had in his mouth to fall to the floor. He smirked when Thomas took a step into the room beside him and George’s cheeks just flushed red. There was no hiding that George was absolutely delighted with the sight before him. “Hey Daddy.” He purred.

George placed his hand over his mouth, then gave them a very slow, very obvious once over. He then leaned back a bit and put his hand on the counter and gave them a small grin. “Hey…” He said, unable to take his eyes off of them.

Alexander shared a look with Thomas and he just knew they were both feeling fierce as hell. He walked to George with a dramatic sway to his hips and grinned. “How do we look?” He asked.

Alexander didn’t look back at Thomas as he walked, but he turned around the moment he heard rapid clicking, Thomas swearing, then a loud crash. He turned around in time to see Thomas flat on his back, splayed out in the most dramatic starfish pose he’d ever seen. The man was just staring blankly at the ceiling as if he wanted to die. “Um… You okay there, Thomas?” He asked slowly.

George looked like he was torn between laughing his ass off and helping Thomas, but he elected to just stay where he was for now. He clearly didn’t know how exactly to react to the situation.

Thomas just shook his head as he stared at the ceiling. “I want to die. I’m really good at walking in heels but I just slipped.” He said.

Alexander made his way over, but then he slipped on something and it was now his turn to scramble to stay standing. His heels clicked furiously on the floor as he struggled to keep his footing, and his arms flailed about in poor attempt to grab something or keep his balance. Unfortunately for him, that didn’t happen. He leaned forward a little too much and ended up falling right on Thomas, who thankfully cushioned his fall. They both groaned loudly in pained embarrassment when they realized what fools they made out of themselves right in front of George. They must look like quite the pair, sprawled out dramatically on the floor in sexy lingerie. Neither man wanted to move in fear that they would make things worse.

George let out a soft chuckle that he clearly tried to mask behind a cough. “So, I completely forgot to tell you to be careful. I just mopped the floor a bit before you came in because I spilled some water. You might want to watch your step.” He said.

Alexander and Thomas both glared at George, trying to push as much malice into their expressions as they could. “No, really?” Alexander asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thomas wasn’t going to let Alexander be the only one to speak, and he didn’t mind at all. “Thanks for the warning, it was  _ super _ helpful.” He hissed.

George at least had the courtesy to look a little guilty then, though he was also still trying to stifle his laughter. Alexander had no doubt that their positions had a lot to do with it. He tried to push himself up, but he slipped a little, so he leveled George with a harsh glare. “A little help?” He asked.

He knew he was pushing him, but he felt he was justified in his reactions. He would likely laugh about it later, but right now he was just embarrassed as hell. Just moments ago he felt like he was on top of the world, and now he just felt like an idiot. He got up with George’s help, then helped Thomas stand up. They both huffed at George and crossed their arms with matching pouts.

George held his hands up and smiled sheepishly at them. “How about we make dinner together, then we watch a movie before we start the scene. Sound like a good plan?” He asked.

Alexander thought about it for a moment, then shared a look with Thomas. They both nodded, then looked at George with determined stares. “Will you take the plugs out and put cream on us before we make dinner?” Thomas asked.

George looked ready to say no, but changed his mind pretty quickly when he saw both Thomas and Alexander raise their eyebrows at them. He sighed and nodded, then pointed to the room. “Fine, go to the room and set the pile up some pillows in the middle of the bed. Drop your panties and lay over the pillows so your asses are elevated.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then took Thomas’ hand and walked slowly with him out of the room. He couldn’t believe they just got away with ordering George around! It planted the seeds of an idea in his head, and he could see that Thomas was thinking the same thing. They would have to talk about it later, when George couldn’t hear them. They went to the room and set the pillows up, then lowered their panties and laid over the pillows. It was a little embarrassing to wait like that for George, but he assumed George wanted to have some sort of control over them right now. He was doing what they demanded him to do, after all. If this was the price to pay to get what he wanted, he would pay it gladly.

He looked at Thomas and grinned a little. “I guess falling down so dramatically has its perks.” He said.

Thomas just rolled his eyes and grinned a little at him. “You’re welcome, asshole. I’m the one who fell first. Though, how the hell did you not fall before me?” He asked with a slight frown.

Alexander smirked at Thomas and leaned in closer to him. “Talent, mother fucker.” He purred.

Thomas snorted hard, then slapped Alexander’s ass hard, causing him to yelp loudly. It was at that moment that George walked in. Alexander heard him cough into his fist and Thomas immediately whipped back into position with wide eyes which caused Alexander to burst into fits of laughter, unable to stop. He turned his head a little and grinned at George. “Hi Daddy.” He said with a wink.

George just rolled his eyes and grinned a little. “I see you two are in a better mood.” He teased and walked over.

Thomas seemed to instantly calm down when George didn’t instantly scold him for smacking Alexander. He turned a bit and grinned. “Of course, we’re about to have dinner and watch a movie. Also we get to have your hands all over us making us feel good.” He said with a wink.

George chuckled and gave Thomas a sharp slap to the ass, causing him to yelp. “That’s for slapping Alexander without permission.” He said, then he grabbed the plug and pulled it out of Thomas slowly, causing him to whine in pleasure. 

Once Thomas’ was out, George set it aside to wash. He leaned over and pulled Alexander’s out, drawing out a similar whine from him. Once that was done, George grabbed both plugs. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to wash these quickly in case I need them again.” He said, then slipped out of the room.

Alexander watched George go, then he turned to Thomas and smiled a little. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

Thomas reached out and brushed Alexander’s hair behind his ear, giving him a tender smile. “I’m alright, don’t worry about me. I’m a little nervous because I don’t usually submit like this, but I actually kind of like it.” He said.

Alexander kissed the palm of Thomas’ hand and chuckled. “I can’t blame you. I feel the same to a degree. We haven’t done something  _ this  _ intense before, so it’s quite the experience. But I’m glad I get to do it with you.” He said softly.

Thomas smiled a little more, then leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. There was no need for anymore words, they knew how they felt and that was enough. They shuffled a little closer together so that they could feel one another a bit more. Once they ended the kiss, George came back in with the now clean plugs. He looked at them and smiled. “Ready for the lotion?” He asked.

Alexander wiggled his ass a little and grinned. “Yes, I’m so ready for that sweet, sweet relief!” He said happily, then leaned more on Thomas.

Thomas laughed and nodded. “What he said.” He chirped, then wrapped an arm around Alexander, cradling him closer to his body.

George just chuckled and knelt on the bed beside Thomas then placed his hand on his lower back. “Who would like to go first?” He asked.

Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but Thomas beat him to it. “Can Alex go first? He’s been dealing with the pain longer than me.” He said.

Alexander was going to suggest that Thomas go first, but he couldn’t do that now. Not when Thomas gave such a determined answer to George’s question. He just whined a little and snuggled up closer to Thomas, just breathing in his scent. Sometimes, he really loved this man. 

George hummed then got up and rounded the bed to Alexander’s side. He sat beside him and rubbed his back softly. “Sounds like a good idea.” He said soothingly.

Alexander sighed softly then relaxed more when he heard George open the bottle. He gasped loudly and jerked in Thomas’ arms when he felt the cool cream being squirted onto his skin, a stark contrast to the heat of his still stinging ass. He blushed a little and groaned when he heard both Thomas and George chuckle at his reaction. Thomas was going to react the same way, he just knew it. 

All thoughts of laughing at Thomas left when George started to rub the cream into his skin though. He instantly relaxed and let out a soft mewl of pleasure, practically melting into the sheets. He whined at the slow circles George was rubbing into his skin, feeling slight pain, but mostly relief. There was no true way to describe how George’s large, warm hand felt rubbing the soothing lotion into his skin. The closest word he could think of was heaven; there were no other words accurate enough for it. 

It got even better when George put more cream onto him, rubbing a second layer into his skin. He gasped in delight and snuggled closer to Thomas, glad for the cooling cream. Though once George slipped his legs, he felt a whole new kind of pleasure building up inside of him. He moaned softly and opened his legs, then relaxed once more once he was sure George had enough room to work. Once George was done, he felt a pat on his now heavily moisturized cheeks. “Better?” He asked.

Alexander removed himself slightly from Thomas’ arms so that he could turn around a little to look at George. He grinned a bit and nodded. “Much better. Thank you Daddy.” He said, then snuggled right back up to Thomas, taking comfort in his larger body.

He didn’t bury his face this time though, he wanted to be able to watch George rub the lotion into Thomas’ skin just as he was sure Thomas just did with him. He watched George sit down and rub Thomas’ back the way he did to Alexander’s and he grinned at the way Thomas melted at the touch. It was good to see Thomas getting some more comfort after what they just went through. 

Just as Alexander did, Thomas gasped loudly and jerked when the cooling cream was squirted onto his skin, though Thomas jerked harder and gasped louder than Alexander did. He chuckled a little then ran his fingers through Thomas’ hair to soothe him. That along with George rubbing slow circles over Thomas’ ass and thighs were enough to have Thomas practically melt into a puddle, purring like a cat. The second round of moisturizer just made Thomas relax more, though he moaned softly when George went for his inner thighs. He raised his ass up a bit, almost asking for something more. Once his skin was properly moisturized, George just patted his cheeks like he did to Alexander and stood up. “Alright, you two can get up and fix your panties now. It’s time to make dinner.” He said.

Alexander untangled himself from Thomas’ arms and helped him get up as well. Once they got up, they both pulled up their panties and put the pillows back where they found them. Alexander then turned to George and hugged him quickly and grinned a bit. “Thank you.” He said again.

Thomas turned as well and joined the hug and nodded. “Yeah, thank you.” He said.

George just chuckled and led them out of the room and towards the kitchen. “The floor should be dry by now, so you can walk on it without fear of falling.” He said.

Alexander laughed a little and looked at Thomas. “I wouldn’t have fallen if I didn’t try to help you.” He said.

Thomas rolled his eyes slightly and smirked a bit. “If I go down, you go down with me.” He said.

Alexander laughed brightly at that and nodded. “It seems like it. I don’t mind too much, it’s kind of funny now that I think back on it.” He said.

George hummed and smirked a bit. “So what I’m hearing is that I don’t have to make it up to you?” He asked.

“No!” They both shouted in unison.

“Just because I think it’s kind of funny now doesn’t mean you can just not make it up to us. I want to snuggle while watching a movie.” Alexander huffed.

Thomas nodded and pouted at George. “Yeah, no take backs, that’s just rude.” He said.

George barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I was just kidding! There is no need to gang up on me, boys.” He teased, then walked them into the kitchen. 

Once in there, George picked up two white, frilly aprons and held them out for Alexander and Thomas to take. He raised an eyebrow when they hesitated. “My baby boys have to wear aprons when they help out in the kitchen. We don’t want your panties to get dirty, do we?” He asked.

Alexander blushed a little and took the apron that was dangling before him. He put it on and looked down at himself, surprised at how nice it felt. He looked at Thomas and saw him put his on and grinned. “Looking good.” He said with a wink.

Thomas laughed a little and nodded. “You too, darlin’.” He teased.

Alexander grinned a little more, then looked at George for guidance about what they were to do next. They were immediately pointed to the vegetables sitting on the counter. There were onions, garlic, and peppers. “Can you cut those up? I want to make spaghetti.” He said.

Alexander nodded and went right for the onion. He didn’t mind cutting them too much, after all. “Do you want it diced or…?” He asked.

Thomas grabbed the peppers and started to halve them to get the seeds out, then he looked at George for answers.

George was just standing there, staring at their backs and likely their asses as well. He snapped his gaze up with a slight flush on his cheeks, confirming Alexander’s suspicions. “Dice the onions, cube the peppers and mince the garlic.” He said, then moved to the stove to cook the pasta.

They got to work quickly, and in no time the food was ready. Thomas set the table and Alexander grabbed the drinks from the fridge. Once the food was served, they sat down to eat. Dinner was pretty silent, but it was once again a comfortable silence between them. Nothing needed to be said right now, so they just enjoyed the meal together. 

Once that was done, Alexander washed the dishes while Thomas dried them. George supervised from behind, likely admiring the view. Neither of them really minded, since they wore the lingerie for that very reason. It was just nice to know that George actually appreciated how they looked. 

Alexander handed the last dish to Thomas, then he cleaned out the sink and took his apron off. He walked to George and grinned a little. “Movie time now?” He asked with a wide grin.

Thomas perked up at that and quickly finished drying the dishes. He took off his apron and spun around to grin at George as well. “Cuddles as well?” He asked.

George laughed and nodded. “Yes, yes. You two go to the living room and get set up for a movie. The blankets are in the hallway closet, and some extra pillows if you want them.” He said and let them go off to do that while he got some snacks.

Alexander went with Thomas to gather what they needed, then they brought their blankets and pillows to the couch. They both took off their heels and curled up against one another as they waited for George to come in. “I wonder what movie he has in mind.” He hummed.

Thomas hummed along with him and wrapped Alex up inside his own blanket as well. “I would laugh if it was a porno. What if he comes in with notebooks and tells us to take notes?” He asked with a laugh.

Alexander snorted hard at that and snuggled up to him. “Better not be that stupid 50 shades crap, that shit was no good.” He said.

Thomas barked out a laugh and pulled him closer. “You watched it?” He asked.

Alexander nodded with a distant look in his eyes. “John really wanted to see it, and I can’t say no to him when he pouts at me. There is no getting away from doing whatever he wants you to do if he pouts.” He said.

Thomas ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair and grinned a bit. “Sounds like someone else I know.” He teased.

Alexander looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Who, Madison?” He asked.

Thomas shook his head and opened his mouth to reply, but George walked in at that exact moment. He had a bowl of chips and some candy in another, along with some pop bottles as well. “Oh, no notebooks!” He said happily.

George looked at Thomas oddly, then looked at Alexander, then back to Thomas. “Why… Would there be notebooks?” He asked cautiously.

Alexander laughed at that and looked at George with bright eyes. “Thomas thought you would put a porno on and have us take notes.” He said.

Thomas blushed a little and glared at Alexander. “I meant it as a joke, but you never know!” He exclaimed.

George laughed a little and shook his head. “I mean, that’s something I will do, but not today. I have some I would like you two to watch, but that wouldn’t be for a while.” He said.

Thomas gave Alexander a smug grin, but he just rolled his eyes. “Just because it’s something he would do in the future doesn’t make you right.” He huffed.

Thomas glared a little at Alexander and huffed. “I’m still right, so fuck you.” He said.

George chose that moment to set the snacks down. “If you’re going to be rude, I will have to spank you again. Do you want that?” He placed his hands on his hips and glared down at them both.

Alexander didn’t think he was being rude, but he was smart enough not to just blurt that out. He shook his head quickly and then planted a quick kiss to Thomas’ cheek. “No, we’ll be good, see?” He asked.

Thomas quickly gave him a kiss on the lips, then grinned innocently up at George. “Yeah, we will behave!” He said quickly.

George glared at them a little longer, then he nodded approvingly. He grabbed the remote, then looked at the couch, then back at them. “Where would you like me to sit?” He asked.

Alexander and Thomas quickly parted from one another and pointed to the spot between them. Once George settled down, they both curled up to George and pulled a third blanket over him so that he was comfy too. They snuggled up as close as they could get, then looked up at him curiously. “So, what movie?” Alexander asked.

George looked at Alexander and smiled. “Well I was thinking of letting you two choose. Are there any movies you like at all?” He asked.

Alexander shrugged a little and looked at Thomas. Neither of them really thought that far. They both just went silent, not wanting to say anything. Then, Alexander just threw a suggestion out there to see how they would take it. “Moana…?” He asked softly.

Thomas gasped loudly at that and looked at Alexander with bright eyes. “Moana is  _ amazing _ !” He exclaimed.

George chuckled and put the movie on the TV. “Sounds like a good plan to me.” He said.

After that, they watched the movie together happily. They snuggled together and ate some snacks as it played. Alexander paid just as much attention to George and Thomas as he did to the movie, feeling so elated that he was able to enjoy it with them. He grinned a little bit and turned back to the movie to enjoy it. He couldn’t help but think that the person singing ‘Where You Are’ sounded a lot like George. He didn’t say anything though, as he didn’t want them to think he was stupid or something. 

So he just enjoyed the movie with them. At one point, George started to play with their hair, making them both purr in delight. It was so nice to have George taking care of them, even though they knew that soon he would be starting another scene. It didn’t matter too much to them, they enjoyed it either way. 

When the movie ended, they just sat there for a little longer before George finally spoke up. “Are you two ready to start the scene? Have you rested enough?” He asked.

Alexander nodded a little and pushed himself up. “I feel pretty good, so I’m ready. Thomas?” He asked.

Thomas sat up as well and stretched his body. He let the blanket fall off his shoulders and he grinned a little. “Yeah, I think I’m good to go too. Where do you want us to go?” He asked.

George hummed and got up. “Wait here, I will set things up in the room and call you in when I’m ready. You can put your heels back on for now. I might get you to keep them on for a while.” He said.

Alexander nodded and watched George go. He looked at Thomas as they put their shoes on and folded the blankets back up. “I wonder what he’s going to do.” He said softly.

Thomas nodded, then set the blankets aside. “It’s probably going to be a lot more intense than what we just went through at the office. He was really holding back on us.” He said softly.

Alexander nodded solemnly and sighed. “How much do you want to bet he’s going to punish us for catching an attitude with him earlier?” He asked.

Thomas shook his head and gave Alexander a thin smile. “There’s no point on betting when it’s pretty much guaranteed. The only thing we don’t know for sure is how he will punish us.” He said.

Alexander nodded along with his words and sighed a little. “That’s a valid point. We’re going to suffer one way or another. We just have to wonder how, and who will get it worse; if we don’t get the same.” He said.

Thomas nodded then stretched his back. “There’s no point worrying about it. It’s about to happen so we just have to accept it and go with it.” He said.

Alexander huffed and leaned on Thomas, suddenly feeling really restless. “That doesn’t mean I like it. I like knowing what I’m about to walk into.” He grumbled, then nuzzled Thomas’ arm.

Thomas chuckled, then tensed up when he heard George walking back in. Alexander looked up at him and saw the slightly stern look on his face. “Ready?” George asked.

Alexander pushed himself up, followed by Thomas. He took a deep breath then smiled a little at George. “Yes, Daddy.” He said, then walked forward.

Thomas followed close behind, just as eager as Alexander was to get it over with. They walked into the room and stopped in their tracks when they saw two sex benches set up next to one another. There were straps on the benches, and a padded area to rest their heads. One was slightly larger than the other, likely to accommodate a larger body. Alexander bit his lip and saw some other things laid out on the bed. He couldn’t see them well though. All he knew was that they were likely going to be going through everything together. He looked at George with wide eyes, then waited for an explanation.

George just smirked at them and shrugged a little. “What can I say? I want to have some more fun. This is just the beginning.” He said.

Alexander looked to Thomas with wide eyes, then back at George. If this was just the beginning, what else were they going to do? He bit his lip a little and just waited to be told what to do. The last time he acted on his own, he almost got into more trouble. So, he just waited to see what he would be told to do.

George walked up to them, then crossed his arms across his chest in a lazy fashion. He leaned his weight onto his left leg and smiled a little. “Before we start, we need to go over safe words. We won’t be using the traffic light system this time, this will be the real deal. So, what will your words be?” He asked.

Alexander saw Thomas taking his time to think, so he spoke up since he already knew his; he’d used it before. “Constitution.” He said.

Just like Thomas, George didn’t react to Alexander’s choice of word. He just gave a curt nod, then turned his attention to Thomas. Alexander turned to him as well to see him still thinking, likely looking for something he wouldn’t normally say.

Thomas nibbled his lip for a moment, then nodded firmly. “Macaroni.” He said.

George nodded to him as well, then dropped his arms to his sides. “This time, the bras will be coming off as well. However, I want you to keep the stockings and heels on for now.” He said to them both.

Alexander nodded, though he stayed still. “Are you removing them, or?” He asked, once again leaving it up to George.

George smiled a little and walked up to Alexander. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then unhooked the bra and let it slip off. “I will be removing them.” He purred.

Alexander blushed a little then nodded, not wanting to get on George’s bad side. He shivered as George ran his fingers down his back, then hooked his thumbs into Alexander’s panties. They came off rather quickly, and soon Alexander was standing there in nothing but his stockings and heels. He watched as George moved on to Thomas and did the same to him, leaving them both naked and slightly shivering in the cool room. He stood still as he waited for his next order, dreading the moment they would be strapped to those benches. He could only imagine what they would go through while they were over there.

George looked them over, then smirked slightly. “On your hands and knees, now.” He ordered.

The time for soft smiles and gentle touches was over. Alexander immediately dropped down to his hands and knees, then looked to George for further instruction. He was pleased to note Thomas doing the same thing; he finally learned from his mistakes. He turned slightly and his eyes widened when he realized there was a camera set up behind him. He whipped back to George to say something, but immediately stopped when he saw the dangerous look in his eyes. He looked at Thomas with wide eyes and saw him realize the same thing. Neither man said anything, though they now knew they were being recorded.

George walked to the benches and patted one lightly, that dangerous look still in his eyes. “Come here. I want you two to crawl to me, then get on the benches. I’m sure you can see which one is which.” He said.

Alexander blushed hard and did as he was told. He crawled across the floor and realized just how humiliating it must have been for Thomas to do it earlier, only this time, they were on camera. He pulled himself up onto the bench and got as comfortable as he could, given the situation. He rested his forehead on the padded headrest and closed his eyes as he waited for George to make the next move. It didn’t take long. The moment Alexander was comfortable, George strapped him in. George tightened each strap just enough to keep Alexander still, then gave his ass a harsh slap. “One down, one more to go.” He said.

Alexander yelped in pain and huffed at the treatment. He knew he was completely exposed to the camera, and that thought alone was enough to get him completely hard. He didn’t know why he enjoyed it so much, and he hated it. He heard Thomas yelp as well and knew he was strapped in and got the same treatment as Alexander did. 

“Alright boys, are you comfortable?” George asked.

Alexander wanted to give George a sarcastic quip, but he knew better than that. So he just went with the best response he could. “Yes Daddy.” He said.

Thomas didn’t seem to have as good of a filter, but he still kept his words as polite as he could. “As comfy as we can be, Daddy.” He said.

George didn’t seem bothered by Thomas’ response. He just rubbed both their asses, or at least Alexander assumed he did. He couldn’t see what was happening to Thomas, so he was going to take a wild guess and say he was getting the same treatment. “Good to know. Now, we have a little matter to discuss about your behaviour earlier.” George said.

Alexander frowned a little then let out a loud cry when George gripped his balls in a vice grip, sending shocks of pleasure and pain through his system. He couldn’t move, so there was nothing he could do about George’s slowly tightening grip. He could hear Thomas reacting similarly, so he knew he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done wrong, so he was stumped. All he knew was that George was clearly unhappy with something they did. Did they not cuddle enough during the movie? Did they eat too much? Did they hog the blankets? He didn’t know, and he knew better than to ask.

“Do you know what you did wrong?” He asked, no longer tightening his grip.

Alexander scrambled for something to say, then he realized what it must be. “Do you not like Moana?” He asked timidly.

George immediately let go of them and burst out into a loud fit of laughter. Apparently that wasn’t what was wrong, but George found it amusing. All Alexander really cared about was the fact that his balls were free of the cage George called his hands. He bit his lip as he waited for George to calm down. He flinched a little when he felt a warm hand on his back. “Is that what you really think?” George asked, amused.

Alexander bristled slightly, but knew better than to snap at George. He wasn’t able to shrug well, but he tried anyways. “I don’t really know… I can’t think of what could have happened where we were bad. Did we mess up with cooking? Are the dishes still dirty..?” He asked.

George chuckled again. “No, none of that. It was how you two acted when you slipped in the kitchen. It was okay to be frustrated, but you were rude to Daddy.” He said.

Thomas let out a shocked sound, but was wise enough not to protest. George likely didn’t think that they were actually rude; he was probably just looking for a reason to punish them for the scene. Alexander made a note to ask George later, just in case he really did think they were rude. “Oh… I’m sorry Daddy.” He said.

George ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair tenderly, causing him to relax instantly. “Don’t worry, all will be forgiven. Can you both be my good boys and take your punishment? If you do, Daddy will give you the best treat of the night.” He said.

Alexander would have nodded if there wasn’t a strap holding his head down. So he spoke instead. “Yes Daddy…” He said, hearing Thomas speak up as well.

“We will be as good as possible for you, Daddy.” Thomas said.

George chuckled and pulled away. “I know you will.” He said.

With that said, Alexander heard George walk off, only to walk back over rather quickly. He stood between them and hummed. “Who should go first? Alexander or Thomas? Thomas was the one who fell first, but you both were quick to get rude. Hm… Alexander got punished first last time, so why don’t we start with you, Thomas?” George asked.

Alexander breathed out a soft sigh of relief when he heard that. He would be able to possibly find out what was going to happen to them before it happened to him. He bit his lip a little and dug his nails into the padding of the bench in anticipation.

Thomas let out a soft groan, but he didn’t protest at all. He was starting to get smarter it seemed. “Y-yes Daddy… Please punish me…” He whimpered.

George must have rubbed Thomas’ back, as his breathing calmed down slightly. “Good boy. You will only get ten each okay? Can you count them for me?” He asked.

“Y-yes Daddy.” Thomas said softly.

Alexander bit his lip hard and closed his eyes tightly. Ten swats wasn’t much, but there had to be a trade off there. If George was aiming for something so low, that meant that he was either using a harsh implement or he was taking pity on him. He was betting on the former, as the latter made no sense to him. If George would take pity on them, he wouldn’t be doing this part of their scene in the first place. So there was no doubt in his mind that George was going to use something much harsher than his hand for this.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a loud crack, almost like leather on skin, then Thomas’ loud cry of pain. He held his breath as he waited for Thomas to catch his breath to speak. George was using some kind of leather tool on them, that was for sure. “O-one…” Thomas hissed out.

Alexander took a deep breath as he tried to calm his breathing. Just one hit was enough to almost break Thomas. “Good boy, you’re doing so good.” George purred.

The next hit came and Thomas practically screamed in pain, then panted harshly. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “T-two…” He managed to whimper. 

This went on until they got to eight. Thomas was barely able to get the word out between his sobs. Still, he managed to say it loud enough for George. “E… E-eigh-t…” He choked.

Alexander was expecting another swat, but George stopped long enough to assess Thomas. “Do you think you can take the other two? They will be harder than the earlier ones. You won’t have to count, you’re being such a good boy.” He said.

Thomas hissed in pain, then took a moment to gather himself. He choked something out, then managed to speak clear enough for Alexander to pick up. “I… Yes… Yes please D-daddy… I can… I can take them.” Now that he wasn’t being hit, he was able to speak clearly.

George hummed and nodded. “My good boy. Don’t worry about counting them. I will deliver them quickly so you can be done with this.” George said.

With that, the last two feel in quick succession. Thomas’ loud screams developed into sobs that seemed to wrack his whole body. This took more out of Thomas than their spanking earlier did, and it was only ten swats. It was probably due to the spanking earlier that it had such an effect, but it shook Alexander to his core. Would he be able to handle it? He heard George cooing to Thomas and calling him a good boy, but he wasn’t able to listen. He struggled to keep himself calm as he just breathed deeply. Was this how Thomas felt when he watched Alexander? At first, he probably didn’t think anything of it, but as Alexander’s spanking went on, he clearly knew he was in deep shit. Did he feel this overwhelming sense of fear and excitement building up in him? Did it make Thomas feel like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen? Alexander bit his lip hard enough to bleed, thinking about what he was going to go through. He was excited to feel it, but terrified to not be able to get through it all. He wanted to be good for his Daddy; he had to be.

Alexander didn’t notice Thomas’ sobs subsiding, and jerked hard when he felt George’s warm hand on his back. “Alexander? Are you okay? Do you need to use your safe word?” George asked softly.

Alexander realized he’d started to breathe quickly, almost hyperventilating. He took a deep breath and started to even it out so that he wasn’t feeling so light headed. “No, no… Sorry, my mind just wandered a bit. I’m okay, I can keep going.” He said.

George rubbed his back gently. “Do you need to stand up for a moment? I know that position can be uncomfortable. I don’t want you getting so far gone that you can’t use your safe word.” He said.

Alexander took a breath and opened his eyes. He looked at the floor as he worked on keeping his breaths even and slow. “I… I think I’m okay.” He said.

George pressed firmly on his back, communicating how serious this was. “You think or you know?” He asked.

Alexander sighed a little and chewed on his lip. “I… I don’t know… Maybe I should get up for a moment? I’m sorry.” He said softly.

George immediately unbuckled Alexander and helped him move up so he was straddling the bench. Thomas was in the same position as well, having needed time to compose himself. Alexander knew he made the right choice when he saw that. “There is no need to be sorry. I would rather you have the time to calm down and be ready.” George said.

Alexander nodded and leaned against George’s sturdy frame. They left the scene temporarily for both men to calm down. Now that he thought about it, it made sense to listen to George. The man was used to this kind of thing, while Alexander and Thomas barely scraped the surface of this lifestyle. Neither were fully ready to go through an entire scene this intense without a break or two to just breathe. He closed his eyes as he relaxed, then smiled a little. “I’m ready now.” He said after five minutes passed.

George ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair, then looked at Thomas as well. “You ready as well?” He asked.

Alexander looked to Thomas properly for the first time and almost gasped when he saw the bruised state of his ass. Whatever George used, it really did a number on Thomas. He chanced a look down and swallowed hard. It was an old leather tawse that had clearly seen plenty of action. He swallowed hard and felt his dick twitch. He couldn’t wait to feel it’s bite on his skin.

Thomas nodded, then looked at Alexander with a small smirk. He clearly enjoyed the whipping he got, even if he screamed. “Have fun, darlin’” He said, then lowered himself back down.

Alexander watched George strap Thomas in and bit his lip. He looked beautiful bent over the bench the way he was. He was so vulnerable; so exposed and all Alexander wanted to do in that moment was fuck him. 

He pushed his feelings aside and lowered himself back onto the bench properly. He waited patiently and relaxed a little more when George strapped him in. He no longer felt the anxiety of not knowing; he knew exactly what he was going to get.

George placed his hand on his back once more, though it was a lot firmer this time. “Ten swats. You are to count them. However, if you can’t count I will allow that to slide, just as I did with Thomas. Do you understand?” George’s voice was once again cold enough to send shivers down Alexander’s spine.

“Yes Daddy, I understand. Thank you for being so generous.” He said, determined to make it through the whole thing without missing a number.

George chuckled softly and rubbed his back. “Good boy. Now, brace yourself.” He said.

Alexander heard George walk around the bench and stop. Now all that was left was to wait, and count when the first swat finally fell. When it did, it took Alexander’s breath away. There was a brief moment of silence after the loud crack reverberated around the room, then Alexander’s loud gasp of pain followed. He didn’t feel it at first due to the shock, but now the pain was slowly spreading through his system. He groaned softly, then composed himself enough to speak. “One…” He hissed through gritted teeth.

Now that he knew the pain one swat could bring, he wasn’t so sure if he could count them all. If he hadn’t been spanked earlier, this wouldn’t be as hard. However, he was being spanked on an already sore bottom, so this felt worse than anything he’d endured before. He kept his breathing under control as he waited for the next swat to fall. 

This one landed just underneath the first, and it brought out a loud cry of pain from Alexander this time around. The shock of the first hit was now gone, and he felt every bit of the tawse when it hit his skin. “Two!” He forced out quickly, not willing to allow himself to forget to count.

He heard George’s grunt, then felt the third swat fall, once again lower than the previous. He choked on his cry this time and felt his eyes sting with tears. The pain was getting more intense with each swat and it was a wonder to him how Thomas didn’t break sooner. He let out a shaky breath, then counted. “Three…” He whimpered.

George brought down the next swat, earning a broken sob from Alexander. He managed to count that one as well, though it took a little longer. The fifth swat landed on the fleshiest part of his ass. He groaned and counted once more, but when the sixth swat hit the more tender areas, he screamed. He thrashed against the binds for a moment, then stilled. “Six…” He sobbed, trying his best to stay still.

George took that moment to place a comforting hand on Alexander’s back as his body shook with the force of his sobs. “You got this, baby boy. You’re doing so well.” He said tenderly.

Alexander felt his heart swell at that, and knew he could get through this. Just hearing George supporting him gave him what he needed. He shuffled a little. “Thank you Daddy…” He said.

The next swat fell and he let out another cry of pain, just short of a scream this time. It was lower down, and just barely missed hitting the top of his balls. He knew the next swat would hit, and that thought excited him more than it scared him. “Seven.” He bit out, preparing for the next hit.

When it landed, he realized just why Thomas broke and couldn’t count. It was so painful that he almost had to give up. He screamed loudly and sobbed hard, then pushed the word out. “E-eight…” He breathed deeply to catch his breath.

George placed his hand on his back. “Do you want to count the last two?” He asked.

Alexander thought about it for a moment. Would he be able to? He honestly didn’t think he could, not if they were anywhere near as painful as the one he just got. George was going to go lower, which meant it was going to be more tender. “No… S-sorry Daddy…” He whimpered. 

George rubbed his back for a moment, then let go. “No need to be sorry. They’re coming now.” He said.

Alexander took a deep breath, then the last two fell. He screamed loudly in pain and clutched the padding of the table, glad he didn’t decide to count. They were the worst of the bunch, and now all he could feel was pain. He just broke down into loud sobs, lost in his own world of pain. He came to when He was in George’s arms, no longer strapped to the table. He saw Thomas standing there, looking sympathetic to him. He slowly calmed down and smiled a little at George. “Was I a good boy?” He asked.

George smiled down at him and nodded, then held him a little closer. “You were. You were such a good boy for me. Both of you were. Now let’s give you two a moment to relax, then we can move on to the more fun parts, okay?” George asked. 

Alexander snuggled closer and nodded. He had a strong feeling that the benches were going to be used again, but he ignored it for now. He didn’t think they would be hit anymore, but George would likely use them to either fuck them or do some other things. He just relaxed in his arms and then got up when he felt he was ready. “Okay, I’m good.” He said with a nod.

George got up and looked at them both. “Are you ready as well, Thomas?” He asked.

Thomas nodded as well, so George pulled them both in for one final hug. “This is no longer about punishment, boys. This is just for fun; to test your limits on what you can take. If it’s too much, don’t be afraid to tell me. You are under no obligation to take whatever I’m dishing out.” He said.

Alexander and Thomas looked at one another, a spark in their eyes. This is a test to see how much they could take? Challenge accepted. Alexander was going to win this, he didn’t fucking care what he had to go through. He looked at George and grinned a bit. “Okay!” He said happily.

Thomas nodded firmly as well, then chimed in. “Sounds fun!” He said.

Alexander grinned sheepishly when he saw the knowing look on George’s face, but was relieved when he didn’t say anything about it. They just stood there as George got some things ready, then grabbed two sets of leather cuffs. “These are padded so you shouldn’t feel any pain. Hands out.” He ordered.

Alexander held his hands out and was surprised at just how comfortable the cuffs were. When they were secured, he waited for what would happen next. He watched George grab two chains that were of different lengths and he realized they were going to be chained to something. He grinned in anticipation, and kept his wrists out. George hooked him up to the longer chain, and Thomas to the shorter one. “I will have to adjust these a little, so be patient.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then watched George pull Thomas’ chain up. Alexander looked up and realized there were sturdy hooks attached to the ceiling, and he didn’t have to guess why. Thomas was soon hooked up to the ceiling, standing on the balls of his feet to prevent himself from just dangling there. It caused Thomas to stretch beautifully just to stay standing. Alexander swallowed hard, then lifted his arms when George moved to attach him to the ceiling as well. It took a little more adjusting to get Alexander’s chain to the right height, but soon he was stretched just as beautifully as Thomas was, at George’s mercy once more. He grinned a little and adjusted his feet slightly, testing his balance. 

George gave them both an appreciative stare, then moved away to grab a few more things. This allowed Alexander a better chance to look around the room. When he did, he realized that there was a camera at every corner of the room. They were set up to get every angle of their fun caught, and he couldn’t help but feel excited. He wanted to watch the videos to see just how he looked when George punished him. He licked his lips, then saw George walking back with two bars that had restraints at the end. They were spreader bars.

George adjusted the length of the bars so that they had to readjust their balance a little more. They were meant to make keeping their balance harder, and to spread their legs of course. Alexander was dangerously close to losing his balance and just hanging there on his chain. He knew it could handle his weight, and he was almost looking forward to the moment he couldn’t stand anymore. He had no idea what George was going to do to them, but he was eager to find out. 

George pulled a blindfold and a gag out of his pockets, then looked between them both. “You get to choose. Who gets the blindfold and who gets the gag?” He asked.

Alexander looked at Thomas, then back at George. He hoped they were on the same page with this. He opened his mouth to speak, but Thomas beat him to the punch. “Can I have the blindfold? I really liked the whole not knowing what was going to happen earlier, and I think Alexander wants to watch.” Thomas said.

Alexander looked at Thomas with wide eyes, then smiled a little. Thomas probably took his reaction on the bench earlier into account and was tapping into Alexander’s needs and playing it off as something he wanted. He knew Thomas loved to watch, so Thomas was clearly doing this for him. He would have to thank Thomas for that later. He looked at George, his heart pounding with the love he was feeling for Thomas. “I’m okay with that.” He said.

George nodded, then put the blindfold over Thomas’s eyes. He tightened it, then touched his cheek. “Is this too tight?” He asked tenderly.

Thomas shook his head and smiled a little. “No, it’s fine. It’s comfortable and tight enough where I can’t see. Thank you for worrying, Daddy.” He said.

George pressed a tender kiss to Thomas’ lips, then turned to Alexander. They shared a warm smile and a soft kiss, since Alexander couldn’t have his after the gag was put into place. “Open your mouth please.” George said.

Alexander opened his mouth obediently and let George fit the gag in. He bit down slightly to make sure it wasn’t too uncomfortable, then looked at George with a happy little twinkle in his eye. He was glad he would be able to see everything that was going to happen. “Too tight or is it good? Nod if it’s good, shake your head if it’s too tight.” George said.

Alexander nodded happily, then hummed softly when George ran his fingers through his now slightly tangled hair. “Do you want your hair up so it’s out of the way?” George asked suddenly.

Alexander quickly nodded, eyes wide and grateful. It wasn’t in the way yet, but it might get in the way if he thrashed around enough. It wasn’t an issue earlier because he could move it when his hands were free and he didn’t need to see anything on the bench. Now it would just get in the way.

George nodded, then ran off and came back with an elastic band. “Sorry, this is all I have. I will be careful.” He said, then quickly put as much of Alexander’s hair back into a messy bun as he could.

It wasn’t the most comfortable bun in the world, but it would do. It didn’t take much to ignore the uncomfortable tug the elastic provided, and George didn’t tighten it too much. It would be annoying to take out, but he wasn’t going to complain; he was going to be able to see without any distractions now. He hummed his thanks, then watched George shuffle off to bring the things he needed. He watched George set up a folding table a bit away from them then fill it with all the tools he was going to use. He saw weighted nipple clamps, wax play candles, and various vibrators. What he didn’t see was the freezer off in the corner that held a tray of oval-shaped ice cubes for later. He bit down slightly on the gag in anticipation. He had no idea exactly what George had planned, but it was going to be  _ fun. _

George started out by grabbing the first set of nipple clamps. The clamps were connected by a single chain in the middle, and both clamps had another chain hanging down from them with a little weight attached to the end of them. They looked like they would feel amazing, and he couldn’t wait to feel them. He watched George pinch Thomas’ nipple gently, then attach the first clamp. This caused Thomas to gasp loudly and jerk his hips slightly, then shudder in pleasure. He clearly liked this just as much as Alexander would. Once the second clamp was in place, George let the weights hang down, causing the clamps to pull at Thomas’ nipples. This caused the man to shuffle slightly, then immediately stop moving when the weights swayed slightly, causing the clamps to pull in another direction just so.

Alexander watched George walk to him with the other pair and he moaned happily around the gag. He could hear Thomas’ heavy breathing beside him, and it just made him more excited. Thomas had no idea what was happening, and it rubbed Alexander in all the right ways. Being able to know what was about to happen to Thomas before the man could really did things to him that he didn’t understand. He thought he liked it happening to him, but he preferred it happening to Thomas instead. He would have to talk to Thomas about this later it seemed. 

He watched George closely and held his breath when he pinched his left nipple enough to put the clamp on. He gasped loudly when he felt it pinch his nipple with just enough pressure to be the perfect cross between painful and pleasurable that he loved. He moaned loudly when the other one was put into place, and jerked harshly when George released the weights, causing them to sway more than he expected. They tugged his nipples perfectly and they stimulated him with each movement they made. It was enough to drive him crazy and he couldn’t get enough. He gasped loudly against the gag and moaned as he tried to get used to the feeling as the weights slowly stopped swaying. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for them to stop, wanting to have as level of a head as he could. It wouldn’t do him any good to see if he couldn’t pay attention, after all.

Once he composed himself, he opened his eyes in time to see George walk right to Thomas and tug on one of the clamps. This earned a loud cry from Thomas who then jerked into George’s waiting hand. Alexander watched Thomas almost lose his balance when George grabbed his dick and started to pump it. “Do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby boy?” George growled.

Thomas started to jerk into George’s hand in a frantic rhythm, making Alexander wish he could use his hands. He could see Thomas struggling to speak. George seemed to see Thomas’ problem, so he just tightened his grip on Thomas’ dick. “Well?” He asked.

Thomas caught his breath, then nodded. “I-I would love that Daddy…” He moaned.

Alexander saw the smirk slowly spread across George’s face. “Even if Daddy doesn’t let you cum?” George asked.

Thomas nodded, regardless of George’s words. “Y-yes Da… Daddy! I just want your dick in me! Please fuck me Daddy! Use me for your pleasure!” He cried out, trying to jerk into George’s hand.

George squeezed a little harder, then let go. He smirked at Alexander, then looked back at Thomas. “After Daddy is done with you, should Daddy fuck Alexander as well?” He asked.

Thomas didn’t hesitate; clearly didn’t even take the time to think before he responded. “Yes! Yes, please fuck him too Daddy! We both need your dick, please!” He moaned loudly. 

George hummed and licked his lips. He placed his thumb onto Thomas’ bottom lip. “Would you still want Daddy to fuck Alexander if he let Alexander cum and not you?” He asked.

Thomas nodded firmly. “Yes, I would still want that, Daddy.” He said.

George smirked and looked at Alexander. “Do you want to cum and in Thomas’ place?” He asked.

Alexander stared at George, then shook his head hard. Thomas had given up something for him, so he had to do the same. He grunted harshly as well, trying to convey just how much he did  _ not  _ want to deprive Thomas of an orgasm. He had cum more than Thomas already, after all.

George looked at Alexander, only slightly surprised. “Really? You don’t want to cum in Thomas’ place?” He asked.

Alexander ignored Thomas’ protests as he nodded firmly and even glared at George with determination. He didn’t care if he wasn’t going to be allowed to cum for the rest of the night; he wanted Thomas to get as much pleasure as he could. He loved Thomas, even if the fucker annoyed the living shit out of him.

George hummed and nodded. “That is a good, honest answer. For that, I will let you both cum tonight. Daddy will fuck you both and make you cum, then you two can make Daddy cum together. We will see what options you two will have to make Daddy cum. I might even let one of you ride me while I please the other one last time. You both will cum then too. Is that good for you two?” George asked.

Alexander gaped at George, then nodded frantically. He couldn’t believe his ears! Apparently being selfless and wanting Thomas to have more got them both such a good treat! Maybe he should try to be a little nicer to Thomas? Or not, it seemed to be too much work just for a treat every once in a while. Plus, it was more fun to be a dick to him.

Thomas nodded as well and absolutely beamed, his grin showing off his annoyingly white teeth. “Really? We can have that? That’s amazing, thank you! We would love to! Thank you!” He exclaimed.

Alexander couldn’t really smile around the gag properly, but he tried. Thomas was honestly being so cute right now, and he almost wished he was able to pinch his cheeks. He bit down on the gag slightly and watched George finally pull away from Thomas for now. “Good, I’m glad we can agree.” George said, then stepped back to grab two dildos. 

George turned to walk to them, but then stopped. He looked like he had an idea, and Alexander didn’t know how to feel about it. George walked behind them and started to shuffle around with something. Alexander could hear and muffled swearing and something metallic but nothing else. He tried to turn to see, but he couldn’t turn enough. He huffed and looked forward as he waited, heart pounding in anticipation. George seemed excited with his idea, so Alexander had to hope it was good, and that he didn’t have to wait long. His arms were already getting tired, but he knew they would be up there for a while.

Thankfully they really didn’t have to wait long. Within minutes, George was behind them with whatever it was that he set up. “I had to think of something new to keep you stimulated, and I found it. I had to change the angle and height for you two, but it works.” He said.

Alexander furrowed his brow and he could see Thomas frown. Neither of them knew what was going on, so Alexander grunted in what he hoped sounded like a questioning way.

George laughed and ran his fingers over Alexander’s shoulders. “You will see.” He said. 

Alexander could hear the click of a cap and had to assume it was lube. If there was a dildo there as well, and George wanted to keep them stimulated… Holy shit, he had some kind of fucking mechanism going on behind them, didn’t he?

Alexander turned a little and saw that he was actually right. George was lining it up to Thomas’ entrance, and he had no doubt he was about to do the same to Alexander. He whined softly when he saw George turn it onto low, pressing the dildo into Thomas. Thomas’ reaction was something else entirely. He tensed up, then let out a low moan as he slowly relaxed around the intruding object. He squirmed where he stood, but didn’t fight back. Alexander knew he would soon be in the same position. “Good boy.” George purred.

Alexander lost sight of George, so he just looked ahead as he waited for his turn. It didn’t take long, and soon he had a dildo pushing into him as well. He moaned loudly around the gag and forced his body to relax. This was going to really push him to the edge, he had no doubts about it. 

“You are my good boys, taking it so well.” George purred and rubbed their backs.

Alexander closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as he tried to keep himself still, let alone pay attention. He had no doubt that he was about to become a mess, and there was nothing he could do about it. He opened his eyes in time to see George light the candles, getting them ready to drop hot wax onto their bodies. He whimpered softly and pressed back on the dildo when it pushed into him once more. Thomas was in a similar state to Alexander, only he had a lip to bite rather than a gag.

Alexander watched George move, blinded by the pleasure. He saw George walk right to him with the candle and he moaned pitifully around the gag. He was going to go first, and it was going to put Thomas on edge. He whimpered when George leaned in and kissed his neck. He then tipped the candle enough to drop some wax onto his chest, just above his nipples. He gasped loudly around the gag and jerked a little, almost losing his balance. He panted and cried out when George dropped some more, on his stomach this time. It was hard to aim, so some got on his foot as well. He felt tears sting his eyes and his pleasure started to build more. Between the dildo and the wax, he felt like he could cum at any moment. 

He looked at George with desperate eyes, but it wasn’t enough to get him to stop, or at least move on to Thomas. Instead, George dropped some wax on the base of his dick, causing him to scream loudly. He saw Thomas startle at that and try to look in their direction. It wasn’t any use of course, but it was clearly happening on instinct. 

Alexander sobbed when George dropped more onto his dick, then kissed his neck. “That’s it for you for now.” He purred, then moved on to Thomas. 

Without any warning, George dropped some wax onto Thomas’ stomach, earning a loud cry from Thomas. Alexander watched Thomas’ ordeal through barely open eyes as he recovered from his own experience. He saw Thomas squirm and try to get away, even as George dropped some wax onto his dick. His screams were louder than Alexander’s and they excited him. He could feel his climax building slowly and he didn’t want it to stop. He pushed back against the dildo again and moaned loudly, jerking his hips slightly. He needed some form of friction; anything that could bring him over the edge. 

What he got was George’s hand. He cried out loudly as George pumped his dick harshly, pushing him closer. “Do you want to cum?” George asked.

Alexander nodded, tears leaking from his eyes. He let out soft moans and whimpers as he tried to convey just how much he wanted to cum. He thrust into George’s hand, then gaped at him when George just let go. Suddenly, the machine stopped fucking him and he was left to hang there, neglected and frustrated. George just denied him a much needed orgasm. He squirmed and tried to push back on the dildo, but it did nothing for him. He groaned and watched George move back to continue to pour wax onto Thomas and act as if Alexander wasn’t trying to beg him for an orgasm with his eyes. He was so close, yet so far.

He watched in frustration as George continued to play with Thomas, bringing the man closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly he stopped, leaving Thomas in a similar state to Alexander. They both panted hard and tried to regain their composure. “You two are being such good boys for Daddy. I think it’s time to bring something else into play before I fuck you.” George purred.

Alexander let out a soft grunt, wondering what he meant. Thomas looked just as curious and slightly concerned as Alexander felt. What was this last item he was going to use? He didn’t have to wonder long at least, as George walked to the little freezer in the room and pulled out a tray of ice. Of fucking course that’s what he wanted to use. Alexander shivered at the memory of the ice on his skin and he bit down on the gag. He couldn’t wait to feel it, but he also didn’t want that shit anywhere near him. He had some very mixed feelings.

He watched apprehensively as George walked up to him, holding one of the cubes. “Care to help me get this ready?” George asked him.

Alexander wanted to shake his head no but thought better of it. If he didn’t behave, they might lose their treat for that night. So he nodded a little and shivered when George smirked. “What a good boy you are.” George purred.

George placed his hand on Alexander’s shoulder, then held the cube much lower. Alexander looked down with wide eyes and cried out loudly when George ran it along his shaft, leaving a trail of cold water behind it. He jerked away from it and yelped into the gag when he pressed the dildo into himself more. He really had nowhere to go, and he almost lost his balance. He struggled to stay still as George circled the head of his dick with the ice, making him moan at the agonizing pleasure it was causing. It hurt so much, but he fucking loved it. He almost gasped in relief when George moved it back down his shaft, but that was short lived when he traced it over his balls, making him scream louder. He didn’t even know how Thomas was reacting; he was too far gone in his own ordeal to even care. He squirmed as much as he could when George pressed it behind his balls, making him sob harshly. 

George then moved the ice back up his body, teasing his navel with it. He had to take it off to avoid getting his hand caught in the chain of the clamps but that didn’t stop him. He ran the cube over Alexander’s collarbone, then over his neck and behind his ear. He leaned in and nipped his earlobe, then pressed his lip to Alexander’s ear. “This is Thomas’ cube. Don’t worry, his body will prepare yours for you.” He purred.

Alexander didn’t know what the hell George meant, and he couldn’t ask either. All he could do was nod and whimper into the gag. He could feel the cool water slowly drying on his heated skin and was relieved when the ice was removed from his body. He watched as George circled around them and moved behind Thomas. He pulled the dildo out which was all Alexander needed to see to know what he was going to do.

He watched with wide eyes as George pressed the ice to Thomas’ entrance and pushed it in. Thomas shouted loudly and tried to get away, but George just held him still as he pressed it inside. Once it was in, George quickly pushed the dildo back into him to keep the cube inside. “There we go. You can melt that for me darling. I thought you could cool down a little.” George purred.

Alexander was no stranger to ice in his ass, but he still couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like. Thomas was reduced to a moaning, crying mess due to the cold of the ice in his ass. Unfortunately for Thomas, George wasn’t done with him. His body was going to be used to melt Alexander’s cube to size so that it could be stuck into him as well. It was hot to watch, but he knew he would be reduced to Thomas’ state in no time.

George didn’t even wait for the ice to melt inside of Thomas, he just brought the new cube over and started on his dick just like he’d done to Alexander. This earned another loud cry as George repeated the same actions on Thomas as he’d done to Alexander. Before long, the ice was ready to be inserted. Alexander couldn’t be more glad that he wasn’t in Thomas’ position. The poor man had to go through that with ice melting inside his ass, after all. He held his breath as George pulled the dildo out and he braced himself for it to be pushed in. He knew what it was going to feel like, but that didn’t stop his surprised shout when the ice was inserted. His first instinct was to push it out, but there was nowhere for it to go, as the dildo was suddenly shoved back inside him.

He let out a sob as he felt the ache of the cold ice melting inside him. He could feel the cold water trickling out of him and down his legs, dripping to the floor. The ice wouldn’t take long to melt and he hoped that was the last of it.

Unfortunately for them, it wasn’t. George didn’t stop at one cube, he kept going until the entire tray was empty. That was seven fucking ice cubes each. Both of them were shivering dripping with water. Alexander could still feel it trickling out of his ass uncomfortably, but he felt fucking good. George was happy, so he couldn’t help but be pleased with the results even if he was cold. He wanted to curl up against George and be warm, or better yet, have his hot dick inside him. He knew that would warm him up instantly. He looked at George with desperate eyes, trying to tell him that they both wanted him so badly. He didn’t care if he would have to wait, he would gladly stand there while George fucked Thomas even if it took hours. He just wanted to cum so bad and he would do anything for it.

George stepped back just to admire them, then he met Alexander’s desperate eyes. “Are you begging me to fuck you, baby boy?” He asked.

Alexander whined and nodded frantically. He didn’t need to cum, even if he wanted to. He just really needed George’s dick. He shivered harder and could feel his strength slipping; he had to get down soon. He didn’t think he could stand like that any longer. He whined and jerked his hips weakly and looked at George, pleading with him to at least take him down. He would watch from the floor if he had to. 

George chuckled, then walked to Thomas first. He pulled out the dildo and allowed the rest of the water to drip out of him, then he took the clamps off of him. “Alright, wait a little longer baby boy. I will reposition you soon, then I will fuck Thomas first. I think he’s really earned it, don’t you?” George asked, as he unhooked Thomas then held him in his arms for a moment.

Alexander nodded frantically again, elated at the chance to watch Thomas get fucked by George. He watched George uncuff Thomas, then take off the bar from his feet. He whined a little when George still didn’t get him down. Instead, George took the blindfold off of Thomas and turned him to Alexander. “Isn’t he beautiful?” George asked.

Thomas had a dazed look in his eyes, but the moment he saw Alexander, he became instantly alert. He went from well fucked to horny as hell real quick. He looked Alexander over and licked his lips, then looked at George. “Fucking gorgeous.” He purred.

George smirked and walked to Alexander as Thomas stood there. “Do you want to see him get fucked a little by the dildo before I let him down?” He asked.

Thomas nodded eagerly as Alexander’s eyes widened in horror. He gaped and strained to look at George for an explanation. What the hell!?

George chuckled and slapped Alexander’s ass hard. “Don’t look at me like that. Remember, Thomas is supposed to learn how to control you. He should see you becoming a moaning, begging mess. You got to watch it happen to him, so it’s only fair.” George purred.

Alexander whimpered loudly then hung his head. George had a point, and he wanted the treat. So he just pushed back onto the dildo and whined when it displaced what water was left inside him, forcing some more out of him. He then cried out when the dildo slammed into him hard, then pulled out quicker than before. George had changed the settings, so it was faster and harder now and it moved Alexander’s body with it. The movement caused the weights on his nipple clamps to shift, giving him more pleasure. His nipples were throbbing slightly now, but it just made it feel better. Knowing that Thomas was watching him come undone almost pushed him over the edge. He spared a glance and saw the look in Thomas’ eyes and almost came right there. He pushed back against the dildo and looked into Thomas’ eyes as it fucked him, wishing it was his dick instead. He moaned as his climax approached, but just as he was about to cum, the machine stopped all over again.

Alexander hissed in frustration, then gasped when George took off the clamps. The gag came next, then the dildo was pulled out. He worked out the stiffness in his jaw as George unhooked him from the ceiling. He felt his warm hands rub his aching shoulders, then he was picked up and brought to the bed. Once he was laid down, George took off the spreader bar, then rubbed his thighs. “Be a good boy and watch from here, kay?” He asked softly.

Alexander nodded, then rolled a bit onto his side so he could have a better view. He looked at George to make sure it was okay, then grinned a little at the nod of approval. He got a little more comfortable and tried his best to ignore his aching dick. He was denied an orgasm twice now, but he wasn’t desperate enough to touch himself. He was impulsive, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew when he had to hold himself back, and this was one of those times.

He watched George get Thomas back onto the bench and lock him in. He didn’t do up the strap on the back of his neck this time, which had him wondering why. He didn’t think too much into it for now though, and just enjoyed the chance to watch George get Thomas ready. Once he was strapped in, George stripped his clothes off then grabbed a condom from the little table he set up. He rolled it on, then lubed up. “You ready for me, baby boy?” George asked.

Alexander saw a slight nod from Thomas. He could hear him say something, but it wasn’t loud enough for Alexander to properly decipher from the bed. It was likely just a confirmation that he was ready since George took that moment to start pushing his dick into Thomas. Since Thomas was so stretched, George didn’t have to take it slow. He snapped his hips forward, filling Thomas instantly.

Thomas arched his back beautifully at the first thrust and let out a loud moan, then cried out when George started a brutal pace. It was clear that George didn’t want to spend too much time on this. Alexander watched with wide eyes as George grabbed a fistful of Thomas’ hair and yanked his head back, forcing his back to arch more as he fucked him senseless. “Do you like Daddy’s dick?” He growled.

Thomas cried out in pain and gasped, clearly straining to not pull against George’s hand. “Y-yes Daddy!” He cried.

This seemed to satisfy George enough. He pushed Thomas head down on the rest and slammed into him hard, causing the bench to rock on the floor. He angled a little differently and smirked when Thomas screamed in pleasure. “Got it. Now, be a good boy and cum for Daddy. You were so close earlier, so this shouldn’t be a problem, right?” He asked.

Alexander watched Thomas shudder, then jerk against the table as he was fucked. It didn’t take long for him to cum after George’s words, spilling his load onto the floor as George fucked him mercilessly. Once he was fully spent, George pulled out of him and let go of his hair. He hadn’t cum yet but Thomas was absolutely spent. George unbuckled him and pulled him into his arms. “What a good boy you are. Can you sit on the bench and watch Daddy fuck Alexander?” He cooed.

Alexander saw Thomas nod, more energetic than Alexander was expecting. He moved up onto the table and looked at Alexander with a lazy smirk. “His dick is amazing, you’re going to love it.” He purred.

Alexander nodded a little and watched George walk to him. He moved to get up, but frowned a little when he was pushed back down. Wasn’t he going to be fucked on the bench too? He looked up at George with a confused gaze, unsure of how he should ask. 

George just smirked a little and ran his hand along Alexander’s thigh, then cupped his balls in a delicate hand, causing Alexander to arch his back and moan. George smirked and used a little more pressure in his grip. “Would you like Daddy to fuck you on the bed? Do you want to look at Daddy when you cum?” He asked.

Alexander nodded eagerly, then spread his legs wide for George. “Y-yes please Daddy… Please…” He whined.

George nodded, then paused in his movements. “Are you sure you two can hold out for one more round?” He asked.

Alexander panted a little then looked at Thomas. They were both really spent, and he didn’t think he could last another round. “Um… I’m not sure…” He said softly.

George saw the hesitance on Thomas’ face as well and chuckled. “Would you like to schedule another time to have that other round?” He asked.

Alexander’s eyes lit up and he shared a bright grin with Thomas. He nodded, then paused once more. “Wait, does that mean Thomas won’t get to make you cum?” He asked.

Thomas chimed in before George could speak. “I can let him fuck me next time and he can cum from my ass. Let him cum for you today, darlin’.” He said.

Alexander looked at Thomas and grinned a little. “Alright.” He said softly.

George let go of Alexander’s balls and smirked. “Well then, would you like to ride Daddy’s cock?” He asked.

Alexander scrambled to straighten up and almost fell. He pushed himself to his knees and held up his wrists. “Can you uncuff me?” He asked.

George shook his head and smirked a little. “I want you to stay bound. You can balance yourself like this, baby boy.” He purred.

Alexander pouted a little then nodded. He watched George change the condom then lube up. He moved so George could lay down, then he straddled his hips and tried to position himself properly. “Good?” He asked.

George reached down and helped Alexander adjust then smirked. “Good.” He said.

Alexander placed his bound hands onto George’s chest and nodded. He pushed down onto George’s dick and moaned loudly as he filled him. His dick was just as good as he’d imagined, and he wanted so much more. He sat fully on him and sat there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of George’s warm dick inside him. He then lifted himself up a bit, then dropped back down with a loud moan. “Oh fuck, Daddy!” He moaned.

George grabbed Alexander’s hips and chuckled. “I’m glad you like my dick, baby boy.” He purred.

Alexander bit his lip and tightened around him as he struggled not to cum right then and there. He lifted his hips and dropped right back down, then started a sloppy rhythm. He was already close to cumming, so his control wasn’t ideal. That didn’t matter though, as George suddenly helped Alexander lift his hips then thrust back into him as he was coming back down. George hit his prostate dead on, causing him to see white. He arched his back and cried out, then moved with George as quickly as he could. Skill didn’t matter right now, not when he was chasing what would be the best orgasm all night. He looked at Thomas and saw the smirk on his face and that was it. He came hard, spilling all over George’s stomach and chest, but George was still moving. He cried out and suddenly he was on his back. He looked up at George with wide eyes as the man slammed into him.

He saw a fire in George’s eyes that he hadn’t seen all night. He looked almost angry and slightly possessive, but also horny as hell. “You look at me when I’m fucking you.” He growled. 

With that, George slammed harder into him, stimulating him beyond what he thought his limits were. He cried out loudly, and found his knees pushed up to his chest for the optimal angle. George was slamming into him with a force he didn’t think was possible, sending his senses into overdrive. He couldn’t think, but he could hear the loud clapping of their sweaty skin and his own cries of pleasure. George was grunting harshly as he was nearing his own limit, and Alexander was sure he was going to pass out. With a few more thrusts, he was cumming again, and George stuttered to a halt. He could hear George’s muffled curses as the man came, marking the end of their session. Alexander didn’t have much energy left, but he still smiled a little. “‘S good…” He mumbled.

He felt George pull out of him then the cuffs came off. He was soon wrapped up in George’s arms with Thomas pressed against him as well. “You two were so good.” He heard the man whisper.

The next few minutes were a blur. One moment they were cuddling and the next they were in the bath curled against one another. George was washing their bodies, taking extra care with their more sensitive areas. It was mostly a haze, but Alexander enjoyed it anyways. He pressed closer to Thomas, seeking the man’s comfort. They went through this together, and he was a solid rock for Alexander to ground himself to. He slowly became more alert the longer they were in the tub, and soon he was awake enough to contribute to the conversation. “So… That was intense.” He said.

George chuckled and ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “Look who’s back. How are you feeling?” He asked.

Alexander shuffled a little and winced. “Sore and stiff, but still good.” He said.

George nodded and kissed his forehead. “I will massage you two after the bath and put more cream on you. You can have a painkiller once I know you’re really okay, then we can cuddle and sleep. Sounds good?” He asked.

Alexander nodded, then shared a loving look with Thomas. “You did good.” He said softly.

Thomas chuckled and pressed a kiss to Alexander’s lips. “Almost as good as you, darlin’. I can’t wait to have you at my mercy again.” He purred.

Alexander laughed and relaxed more. “Maybe I should top you next time.” He teased.

Thomas paused, then smirked a little. “I’d be cool with that.” He said.

Alexander looked up at him, almost surprised. “Really?” He asked.

Thomas nodded, then looked at George for a moment. “When you spanked me earlier, it felt really good. I want to see what else you can do.” He said.

Alexander nodded, then snuggled closer to him. “Sounds good.” He said.

With that, Alexander allowed George to continue their bath. Once they were done, they got out and dried off. They went to the bedroom and let George quickly clean it up, then they moved to the bed. They both laid down on their stomachs to allow George to do what he needed to. The cream was more heavenly this time and he moaned loudly. He held Thomas’ hand as they both melted at George’s touch. Soon, George moved to massaging their sore muscles which almost made Alexander fall asleep. It was absolutely divine.

It ended much too soon though. Once George was done, he pulled away and looked down at them. “How are you two feeling now? Do you need any pain killers?” He asked.

Alexander pushed himself to his knees and concentrated on how he felt. He was sore, but it was more of a dull ache at that point. He shook his head and smiled a little. “I feel pretty good actually. Sore, but not enough to take one.” He said.

Thomas sat up and stretched a little. “I’m honestly the same. Sure I’m still sore, but the bath and massage did wonders.” He said with a cheeky little grin.

Alexander then flopped down onto his side, then reached out and did the grabby hands gesture in George’s direction. “Cuddles. Now.” He demanded.

Thomas laughed and moved so that George could get between them. He repeated Alexander’s gesture; even the grabby hands. “Please.” He added.

George laughed at that then turned off the lights. “Fine, fine. I’m coming.” He said.

Once George was settled onto his back, Alexander snuggled right up against him. He hooked one leg over George’s and placed his hand on Thomas’ arm who did the same. “Better.” He said softly.

George pulled the blanket over them and laughed. “Good to know. Now, get some sleep.” He said.

Neither of them had to be told twice. They were asleep in minutes, comforted by George’s warmth. Alexander was glad that he had this chance to be with George and Thomas at the same time, and they were going to have another chance to be with him. He already taught them so much and they were eager to put those tricks into play. However, one thing was for sure. Next time they slept with George, they were going to turn the tables on him; they would get their revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I tracked down some sources for you to see what I was trying to describe! 
> 
> The panties Thomas and Alex wear: https://www.amazon.com/Sissy-Panties-Bikini-Briefs-Underwear/dp/B073P8HKF7?th=1 
> 
> The Bra: https://www.amazon.com/YiZYiF-Training-Lingerie-Crossdress-Bralette/dp/B07SMG9R25/ref=sr_1_7?dchild=1&keywords=men%27s+lace+bra&qid=1600046585&sr=8-7
> 
> The fucking bench (a very explicit website. Please don't click if you don't want to see that): https://www.extremerestraints.com/obedience-extreme-sex-bench-with-restraint-straps.html
> 
> Honestly this was so fun to write! It took me a few weeks, but it's done! I would really appreciate if you could let me know how you feel! There will be a part 3 and it will be part of kinktober!


End file.
